What's Meant to be Will be
by dragonzfire718
Summary: Long lost friends of the brothers show up out of the blue. How will they impact the Saints? The story of the Saints through the eyes of two childhood friends. ConnorXOC, MurphyXOC Rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** Yayyyyy my first fic ever!! I'm so proud of me! Reviews are greatly appreciated. Just don't be too harsh ) I have no clue where I'm going with this. It will be a multi chapter fic and I will try to update as much as possible. I know this idea has been done before but I felt I had to do it. It's a story that's been stuck in my head for some time now. Just been too lazy to actually sit and write it till now. I hope I don't bore you too much being that I am very detail orientated with my chapters. If I do then I apologize ahead of time. This is set about a month before the beginning of the movie and continues from there…When something is italicized it's a flashback. Well enjoy the story because I think you're tired of me ranting here. Go on. Go. Read…**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything. (Except a bag of skittles) So don't sue me. You won't get very much. (Maybe just my bag of skittles.) Troy Duffy owns them not me. I'm only borrowing them for a short time. This goes for all chapters so I don't have to retype it. **

* * *

Shayla O' Riley sat on the fire escape of the apartment that she shared with her twin sister Patricia. They were fraternal twins. Shayla having long dark brown hair to the small of her back with red highlights, jade green eyes and fairer skin. Her sister Patricia had short light brown hair with blond highlights, emerald green eyes and tanned skin. Patricia was also a couple of inches taller than her sister. Both girls have slim but toned bodies and are 28 years old.

It was their first day in Boston, having driven up from New York City. Both girls had settled into their tiny one bedroom apartment. As Shayla sat outside looking at the unfamiliar skyline she started to reminisce on old times.

_It had started as a normal day for Shayla and Patricia O' Riley. 13 years old and living the life. They went to school and for once didn't get in trouble. Which was a surprising thing being the last day of school and summer vacation about to begin. They saw their two best friends and neighbors Murphy and Connor MacManus. Everything seemed to be going well for them until they came home from school. In that one moment, their whole lives were about to change. _

_Both girls racing up the front walk neck in neck to get in the house. Right as Patricia reaches to open the door Shayla pushes her out of the way and walks in laughing. "Hey that wasn't fair Shay!" Patricia yelled at her sister as she followed behind her walking into the living room and dropping her book bag. "Well I canna help if yer slow sis." Shayla laughed at her sister as she too followed suite and dropped her bag. Patricia was about to say something back when their ma came out of the kitchen. "Girls it's about time ye came 'ome. Get your arses in here. We need ta talk." Their ma turned and walked back into the kitchen and sat down at the table. The girls looked at each other for a second both shrugging simultaneously and following into the kitchen._

_"Girls I have somthin to tell ya." Their ma started. "Times right now are a bit hard fer us. So, I have decided that in order fer tha two of ye ta grow up right I'm sending ya to go an live with yer Aunt Brianna in New York." Both girls sat there looking at their ma for a moment completely shocked. "But ma we wanna stay 'ere." Shayla whined. Patricia piped up next, voicing her opinion. "Yeah ma we don wanna go and stay with Auntie Bri. We wanna stay 'ere." Their ma stood from the table, looking at both girls sternly. "This is not up for discussion. Yer leavin in a week so I suggest ya say goodbye to yer friends and get yer stuff ready." The girls took off from the table heading up to the room they shared slamming the door behind them. They both sat on their beds staring at each other. "This is bullshit!" Shayla yelled being the more emotional of the two. Patricia stayed calm even though you can tell in her eyes that she was pissed and didn't want to leave. She nodded to her sister in agreement. They both didn't want to leave their home or their friends. The rest of the night went uneventfully. They ate supper with their ma in silence and helped clean up. Then the girls took off for their room again to get ready for bed. That night they both cried themselves to sleep. _

_The next day Shayla and Patricia woke up early. Sitting on their beds looking at each other they were silently asking the same question. "How are we gonna tell Connor and Murphy?" Being twins they hardly had to voice things. They stared at each other for a few more moments before moving to start washing up and getting dressed. _

_After getting dressed and everything both girls headed down to the kitchen to grab some breakfast. As soon as the stepped foot out their bedroom they could smell that their ma was up and cooking breakfast already. They walked into the kitchen both taking a seat at the table. They said nothing to their ma or each other. "Good mornin girls." Their ma said solemnly. "Mornin ma" the girls said in unison. Their ma had placed a plate of eggs and sausage in front of both girls. The girls ate in complete silence glancing up at each other every now and then. They finish eating quickly and put their plates in the sink turning to their ma. "Ma is it okay if we go out for tha day?" Shayla asked. "Sure girls just be home for dinner and don't get into any trouble." Both girls nodded and headed out the door. _

_As soon as they were outside they could see Murphy and Connor stepping out of their house laughing and heading towards them. The girls headed down the front stairs to meet them. "Mornin Shay. Mornin Pat." Both Connor and Murphy said smiling at the girls. "Mornin." The girls said in unison trying to give a meek smile but failing miserably. Connor stepped up to Shayla placing his hand on her shoulder and looking her right in the eyes. "Whats wrong Shay?" He asked concern evident in his voice. Shayla, looking from Connor to Murphy then to her sister. "Guys, we need ta talk. Lets got ta our spot." The boys looked really concerned now and nodded following the girls to the woods. _

_They headed deep into the woods where an abandoned cabin lays in wait. It is a rundown little shack really. To the four of them it was their hideout. No one ever bothered them there and they can do what they wanted. They all enter and the guys take a seat on chairs that they had found. The girls didn't sit, just started pacing as the boys stared at them. Murphy was the first to speak. "Well whatcha need ta talk with us about?" Patricia turned to him looking sad. "Our ma is shipping us ta America" Before the boys can ask anything Shayla chimes in. "We leave in a week." The look on both Connor and Murphy's faces practically broke the girl's hearts. It was the hardest thing to see the sadness in their eyes. They had been so close, practically since birth. The boys only being one month older than the girls, they grew up really close to each other._

Patricia came up behind Shayla and put her hand on her sister's shoulder. "Whatcha thinking about sis?" Shayla, slightly startled by her sister's presence turned to her smiling. "Just thinking about home." Keeping her smile as she looked back to the skyline. "Yer thinking about them again aren't ya?" Asked Patricia. "Aye" Was all Shayla said. "Well ya know what? I think we should go out tanight and find a good old fashioned bar being that were here in a very Irish neighborhood." Patricia said with a big grin on her face. "That sounds like a good idea. Maybe we can go ta that bar we saw a few blocks down." Shalya responded with a grin to match her sisters. "Sounds like a plan sis." Patricia said patting her shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Being as no one actually knows where the MacManus's are from I'm going to say (because of how traditional and beautiful it is) Ballyduff in County Kerry

**A/N Being as no one actually knows where the MacManus's are from I'm going to say (because of how traditional and beautiful it is) Ballyduff in County Kerry.**

It's a dark and cold February night out when Shayla and Patricia leave their apartment. Both dressed rather provocatively. Shayla wearing a blue satin corset, low rise jeans and her biker boots, hair down and slightly wavy. Also sporting a thick leather jacket. Patricia wearing a red halter top, skinny jeans, boots, and matching leather jacket. Not showing as much skin as Shayla. They walked side by side stepping in unison Shayla on the left and Patricia on the right as they always walk. Both girls make it to the bar and stop in front. They look up at the sign saying McGinty's. They smile to themselves and head in.

Once inside they take a quick look around noticing the bar is packed for a Friday night. They find two stools at one end of the bar and casually walk over and sit. After helping some other patrons the bartender comes down to their end. "W-w-w-well hello g-g-g-girls. W-w-w-what will it b-b-b-e? FUCK – ASS" The girls were slightly startled by the bartenders tourettes but both smiled and Patricia ordered. "A shot of whisky and a Guinness please, and the same for my sister." The bartender placed the drinks in front of the girls and walked away.

Loud laughing can be heard at the other end of the bar. The girls looked spotting three guys in the middle of it all. They looked to each other and smiled. Two of the three guys were actually cute and the girls could tell from the distance they were at that both are Irish.

Several drinks later both girls are starting to feel slightly tipsy. They hear even more laughing from the other end of the bar and they just roll their eyes going back to their conversation and drinks. They finish their drinks placing the glass back on the counter. They don't even notice that the two guys that they said were cute come walking up to them. "'Scuse me ladies" The girls turn around to the male voice behind them and come face to face with two guys with the bluest eyes ever. The same thought goes through both their minds. Those eyes seem familiar. The darker haired one turns to Patricia. "Would ye mind if me brother and I bought ye lasses a drink?" The blond one smiles in agreement.

The girls look at each other then back to them. "Aye tha would be nice" Shayla says smiling at them.

"Yer Irish aren't ya?" The blond says to Shayla.

"Aye born in County Kerry." Both girls announce.

The dark haired one looks back and forth between both girls. "What town are ye from?"

"Ballyduff." Patricia declares.

"What might ya names be?" The blond one askes.

"I'm Shayla and this is my sister Patricia." Looking at the guys skeptically.

The guys look at each other for a second then at the girls with a shocked expression on their faces. "Your last name wouldn't be O' Riley Would it?" Asked the blond one staring right at Shayla.

Shayla is at a loss for words and Patricia notices and answers their question. "Aye that is. Do we know ya? Have we seen ya before? What's yer names?" The guys look at each other again, turning back to the girls they both have a shit eating grin on their faces. "Aye we do know each other an it's been about 15 years since we last seen each other." The girls look at each other then back to the guys. Shayla excitingly yells out "Connor and Murphy MacManus! Shit it's been ages. What are you two doing here?" She hops off the stool and grabs Connor into a hug. Patricia smiles and follows her sister hugging Murphy. They continue with the friendly hugs back and forth glad to have found each other again.

"We've been here fer about the last 10 fuckin years now." Murphy announces matter-of-factly.

"Why don't ya girls join us over there so we can catch up" Connor points down to the other end of the bar.

They made their way to the other end of the bar when Connor grabbed Shayla's hand pulling her forward. "Hey Roc. I like ye ta meet Shayla an her sister Patricia." Murphy pushed Patricia forward as Connor spoke. "Girls ths is our friend The Funny Man Rocco." Piped up Murphy from behind Patricia. Both girls smiled and Shayla speaking up first extended her hand to Rocco. "Nice ta be meetin ye Rocco." Rocco smiled looking both girls up and down liking what he sees.

Shaking first Shayla's hand then Patricia's hand. "Likewise."

"Their long time friends of ours from Ireland." Connor stated matter-of-factly.

"Aye but we haven't seen 'em for the past 15 years." Murphy stated sadly.

They all took their seats, Shayla and Patricia sitting between Connor and Murphy. They ordered more dinks and started enjoying their long awaited reunion. Connor turned to Shayla looking at her curiously. "So Shay, what have the two of ye been doin all these years?" Patricia hearing Connor's question turned to Shayla and the sisters had a silent conversation that looked kind of intense. They turn back to the brothers after coming to whatever agreement.

Shayla smiling and looking at Connor started to answer his question. "Well we did what our ma wanted. We went ta school, got a degree and a career. Even kept up with learning different languages and stayed true to our faith." Connor nodded at Shayla coming up with another question that Murphy must have read his mind and asked before he could. "What degrees did tha two of ye get?" Patricia looked to Murphy with a bright proud smile on her face. "We both got a degree in forensics from John Jay Lay School in New York." Both girls being very proud of their degrees and careers, smiling so proudly. "Forensics." The guys stated in unison. "Aye. Pat here was a lab tech working in Trace analysis and I had started working in ballistics before becoming a full time investigator. I was more of the detective type." She smiled sheepishly.

The girls then started asking the guys what has been going on with them all these years, while drinking and Rocco interjecting himself every so often to make them laugh. As the conversation went on Murphy asked the question that was on his and Connor's minds. "Why did ye leave yer job in New York?" Both girls looked to each other for a moment before answering. "Well Shay had a nasty case tha involved a child an it upset her a lot so she decided ta leave and it didn't feel right working there without her so I followed. A few months after leavin we both decided ta see if we can get a fresh start in another city so we came here. Today is actually our first day 'ere in Boston." Shayla sat looking between the guys, trying to figure out if they believed her sisters half truth. Connor and Murphy both nodded in understanding.

"I heard there were some vigilantes there in New York. What were they called?" Asked Connor trying to make small talk now. "I think Shay should answer that one. She had several cases involving them." Patricia looked to Shayla and smiled. "Aye I was on several cases involving the Avenging Angels. As they were dubbed by the news. But from my knowledge they dropped off tha face of tha Earth an we were neva able ta find em." She answered solemnly. "How did they get tha name?" Shayla heard Murphy's voice from the other side of Patricia. "Some stupid cop tha was on tha scene went an gave out what their signature was." "Which was?" Shayla heard Connor's voice next to her. "A white business card with blue angel wings on it." When the guys realized that Shayla wasn't willingly giving them anymore information, they started to change the topic.

Rocco jumped into the conversation again making an idiotic comment that got all of them to start laughing when a loud crash came from behind them. Patricia and Shayla turned to see what the noise was giving the guys their backs in doing so. The guys turned back first when they realized it was just some drunken idiot tripping over himself. Murphy noticed the tattoos on Patricia's back and decided he was going to comment. "Nice tattoos Pat." He started. "Holy shit is tha a Celtic cross on yer neck?" Hearing the beginning of this conversation drew both Shayla and Connor's attention to it. "Aye. Both Shay an I got the same tats. A cross on the back of our necks and the Kanji on our right shoulder blades." Shayla moved her hair to show off her identical tattoos. The guys took a closer look realizing it's the same cross that they have on their arms. Thinking the same thing both Connor and Murphy placed their arms on the counter to show their tattoos. The girls looked at the crosses then the wording on their hands making a mental note that the four of them have the same tattoos. They looked up at the guys.

Shayla responding first. "Fuck we 'ave tha same tats. The crosses are tha same and we have the same meaning with the words, just ours is Japanese Kanji."

Connor and Murphy looked at the girls then asked the same question in unison. "Who has what word on em?"

The girls laughed knowing full well that they do the same thing. "I have truth and Shay has justice. The words we got about 10 years ago and the crosses are about 5 years old now."

"This is fuckin funny. We've had ours fer about the same amount 'o time."

They all started laughing realizing how ironic it is for them to have the same tattoos done at the same time just in different states. Between fits of laughter Shayla decides to try and speak. "Looks like its meant fer us ta reunite." They all nod in agreement.

The night continues on and it's getting later. Both girls decide it's time for them to get going to get some sleep. "Well guys it's late and were a bit tipsy so were gonna get goin home ta sleep it off." Patricia stated as she leans on Shayla. "Yer not walkin by yerselves. We'll walk ye home." Connor stated attempting to stand and falling back onto the stool. They all laugh and the girls agree to let the guys walk them home.

They all step out into the cold air of Boston sobering up slightly. "So, which way do ye live?" Asked Murphy as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his pack of cigarettes, lighting two and handing one to Connor. Pat points in the direction of their apartment as Shayla does the same thing as Murphy. Handing a lit cigarette to Patricia. Connor follows the way Patricia points and smiles. "Good we live in tha same direction. How far down are ye?" "About two blocks down." States Shayla as she takes a deep pull of her cigarette.

They all start walking towards the apartment laughing loudly and smoking as they go. They reach the girls apartment and stand in front for a moment. Shayla turns to Connor and Patricia turns to Murphy. "So how far down do ye live?" Patricia asks Murphy smiling at him. He responds with a smile as well. "Just tha next block." Both girls nod and turn to each other for a second then back to the brothers. "Give me yer hand." Shayla said holding out her hand to Connor with a pen in her other hand. He puts his hand out palm up and she grabs it. She quickly scribbles her cell phone number on his hand and hands the pen to Patricia who does the same to Murphy. "Give us a call. We would love to meet up again." Patricia nodded as Shayla spoke. They all said their goodnights hugging each other before the girls turned and headed up to their apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I am not guaranteeing what is written in Spanish and French is spelled right. But I am sure the Gaelic is. I did the best I can. Translations are at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

The next morning both Shayla and Patricia woke up with a slight hangover. Sitting at the edge of their beds rubbing the sleep from their eyes they smiled at each other thinking about the events from the night before. "Era grande ver a Connor y a Murphy otra vez." Shayla said in Spanish while still rubbing her eyes. "Ouais il était grand. J'espère qu'ils appellent et nous obtenons de les revoir." Patricia smiled answering her sister in French. Shayla nodded and got out of bed.

Patricia followed behind her sister into the living room. They both sat down on their crappy little couch. Patricia grabbed the remote and started flipping through the channels. "I'm gonna go an take a shower." Shayla said as she got up from the couch and headed for the bathroom. Patricia kept channel surfing for a few more moments till she came to Jerry Springer. She stopped changing channels and decided to watch the mayhem unfold on the screen. A few minutes later Shayla came out from the bathroom fully clothed wearing tight blue jeans and an oversized sweatshirt, her hair down and dripping wet.

As Shayla passed the T.V. all she heard was curses being bleeped and the audience cheering. She turned and looked at the T.V. then to her sister sitting on the couch enjoying the mayhem before her. "I can't believe ye watch this shite Pat. This is nothing but pure crap." Patricia just shrugged and Shayla rolled her eyes shaking her head and walked out of the room going into the kitchen.

Patricia laughed to herself about her sister's dislike of Jerry Springer. She got up and headed into the bathroom to take a shower as well. By the time she was done Shayla had breakfast on the table. Patricia walked into the kitchen donning similar clothes as Shayla. They both sat down and started to eat breakfast in silence.

They both finished eating and slid their plates into the sink. Shayla walking out of the kitchen first with Patricia close behind. She stopped short turning quickly to Patricia. Patricia nearly bumped into her then scrunched her face asking "What?" "Pat, I cooked so you get to clean up. Remember, that was the agreement?" Patricia glared at her sister remembering that they did in fact agree that when one cooked the other would clean. She turned mumbling under her breath cursing her sister and walked over to the sink to start doing the dishes. Shayla, laughing to herself as she walked into the living room sat on the couch. She grabbed the remote and started flipping through the channels stopping when she found Spongebob Squarepants. Sitting there enjoying the cartoon.

Patricia finally finished cleaning the kitchen then went and sat on the couch next to her sister. "Oh, and this aint shite?" "No Deirfiúir. It aint." Now it was Patricia's turn to roll her eyes and shake her head. Spongebob had finished and Patricia tried to grab the remote. Shayla snatched it away quickly. Patricia tried again, lunging for it now and landing right on Shayla. They started wrestling for the remote both tumbling off the couch landing on the hard floor. All that could be heard is the two girls cursing at each other in every language they know trying to get the remote from each other. Patricia had Shayla pinned. Her full body weight on her sister trying desperately to snatch the remote from her when Shayla's cell phone started to ring. Shayla jumped up quickly accidentally bumping her head against her sisters. They sat there for a moment rubbing where they impacted. Shayla quickly got to her feet and ran for her phone, answering it right before it went to Voicemail.

"'Ello" Shayla said into the phone sounding out of breath.

"Hello Shay? Are you okay?" Connor's voice was heard on the other end.

"Aye I'm alright. I was just wrestling with Pat over the remote. What's up? How are ye an Murph dealing with yer hangovers?"

Connor let out a chuckle. "Aye were both dealing with it. Shay, I was wonderin, would ye an Pat like to join Murph an me for dinner? We know a little diner that has great food. Maybe we could go to McGinty's afterwards?"

Shayla smiled into the phone. "Sounds like a plan. What time do ye want ta meet up?"

"How about we come by and pick ya girls up at 6:00?"

"Sounds great. We'll be ready. See ya then."

Shayla turned to Patricia as she hung up the phone. Patricia was looking at her sister curiously.

"What was tha all about Shay?"

"It was Connor invitin us ta dinner with him and Murph. They'll be ere at about 6:00"

"Okay then I'm gonna go an get ready." Patricia got up and went for the bedroom.

The time passed quickly as both girls got themselves ready. They dressed more comfortably for this evenings outing. At 6:00 both girls headed out planning on meeting the guys downstairs. The got outside and Patricia reached into her purse pulling out a pack of cigarettes lighting two and handing one to Shayla. A few moments later the guys showed up. They gave the girls hugs and a kiss on the cheek and set out for the diner.

A short walk later they reach a little hole in the wall diner that if you blinked you would miss it. Connor opened the door for the girls to enter. Shayla being the wise ass she is pats his cheek giggling. "Oh aren't ye just such a gentleman." Patricia and Murphy start laughing from behind her as they walk in. A waitress walks over and ushers them to an empty table.

They all sit in the booth Connor and Shayla on one side and Murphy and Patricia on the other. The girls pick up their menus trying to figure out what to order.

"Their burgers and fries are great here." Murphy said as he was looking for the waitress.

"Aye Murph but the soup is to die for." Connor stated staring at Murphy.

The girls just giggled and put their menus down. A few moments later the waitress came over. She was an older woman about mid to late 40's. "I see you two boys are back."

"Aye Deloris we just can't stay away." Said Murphy smiling at her. "I'll have the usual."

The waitress writes on her little pad saying his order out loud. "Cheeseburger medium well with French fries."

Shayla looked up at the waitress smiling as well. "I'll have the same please." The waitress nods and writes again. Then looks to Connor. "The usual, chicken noodle soup sweetie?"

Connor nods and turns to Patricia who finally gives her order. "I'll have the soup please."

The waitress smiles and leaves taking their menus.

A short time later their food arrives and they all dig in. The girls agreeing with the brothers that the food really was great. All through dinner they start telling jokes and sharing stories of what has happened over the years, reminiscing on good ol' times. By the time they finished and the check came it was already dark out. Connor and Murphy insisted on paying for the food. The girls gave up trying to argue and just let them do it. After paying the bill and leaving they headed to McGinty's. As they entered the bar with the girl's right behind them the boys are greeted with shouts and cheers from the regulars and Doc the bartender. The girls feel right at home being there and they all make their way to sit at the counter. Once seated they all start ordering drinks.

Murphy turns to Shayla with a big grin on his face. "So, how bad of a hangover did ye an Pat have after last night?"

"Ha, not very much just a slight headache. It'll take a lot more than what I had last night to really get me drunk."

"Well then I guess we'll be needing to get some more drinks ta be gettin ya nice an drunk." Murphy turned to Doc and ordered more drinks. Shayla laughed at him "Ye think ye can keep up with me? Don't be kiddin yerself Murph." Murphy had a shit eating grin on his face and started ordering shots for him and Shayla. Meanwhile Connor and Patricia were having a conversation of their own. "Pat would ye an Shay like to come with me an Murph ta church in the morning?"

Looking over her shoulder at Shayla. She turns back to Connor laughing. "You guys still go early in the morning?" Connor nodded wondering what Patricia was getting at. "Well Con I hate ta tell ya but I don think ye'll be gettin Murph up that early at the rate he's goin." Connor looks over Patricia's shoulder at his brother and Shayla and shakes his head. "Believe me Pat he'll get up. I'm just not gonna like carrying his fuckin ass home."

Patricia laughed at that statement then realized that She'll have to carry Shayla home to if she keeps up with Murphy.

Murphy and Shayla are now falling down drunk and hysterically laughing at absolutely nothing. They have been drinking for quite a few hours, keeping up shot for shot. It's some time after 2:00 am. Patricia and Connor throw down some money on the counter to pay for the drinks, grabbing Shayla and Murphy and practically carrying them home. They reach Shayla and Patricia's apartment and say good night to each other.

After some struggle to get Shayla up to the apartment they both enter and Patricia drags her sister straight to the bedroom. She throws her down onto her bed then leaves the room. By the time she comes back Shayla is sound asleep. Patricia places a glass of water and some aspirins on the end table between the beds. She looks at her sister again and shakes her head talking out loud. "I hope I can get ya up in the morning ta go ta church with the guys. But I give ya credit Deirfiúir. You not only kept up with Murphy but I think ya were better off than him." She chuckled to herself as she went to bed.

* * *

**Translations: **

"**Era ****grande ver a Connor y a Murphy otra vez."**

**(It was great to see Connor and Murphy again.) **

"**Ouais il était grand. J'espère qu'ils appellent et nous obtenons de les revoir"**

**(Yeah it was great. I hope they call and we get to see them again.)**

**Deirfiúir**** – Sister (Gaelic)**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Patricia got up early to get ready for church. She sat up in bed for a few moments rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She looked over at her sister still sound asleep. She decided that she was going to start getting Shayla up before she went and took a shower. Patricia walked over to her sisters bed and started to shake Shayla awake saying her name. "Come on Shay time ta get up. Tha guys want us ta go ta church with them." All Shayla did was roll over and pull the covers over her head. Patricia started pulling the covers off of her to get her up. "Let's go Shay. Get up now." "Fuck you Pat." And Shayla stuck her head under her pillows. She was starting to wake up but didn't want to move yet. Shayla heard Patricia leave the room and thought it was clear to uncover her head.

She started to doze off again when Patricia came back into the room. Next thing Shayla knows is cold water is being poured on her head and Patricia laughing hysterically. Shayla sat up quickly. Water dripping down her face and hair. "Why tha fuck did ya go an do that for?!" Patricia sat on her bed still laughing. "Cause ye didn't want ta get up an were going ta church with Con an Murph this morning." Shayla rolled her eyes and turned her head seeing the glass of water and the aspirin on the nightstand. She got an idea then. She reached for the glass and the aspirin like she was going to take them then threw the water in Patricia's face. She laid back down laughing. Patricia was pissed now. She lunged for her sister landing right on the bed as Shayla rolled out of the way standing up and taking off for the bathroom still laughing. Patricia was in hot pursuit. Shayla reached the bathroom in time to close and lock the door. Patricia started banging on the door. "Well Pat ye wanted me up so I'm up. I'll be in tha shower if ya need anything." Patricia grunted and walked away from the bathroom.

Patricia lay on the couch watching the news as Shayla came sauntering out of the bathroom covered in a towel. "See Pat I'm up but my damn head is pounding. Remind me to never drink like that again okay?" Patricia laughed and got up off the couch to take her shower now. Shayla went to the bedroom to get dressed. She walked into the kitchen to start making coffee fully dressed wearing nice jeans and a blouse. By the time Patricia had come out of the bathroom Shayla was sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee and smoking a cigarette reading yesterdays newspaper. Patricia took off to get herself ready.

After getting dressed Patricia walked into the kitchen to join her sister at the table. She was halfway through with her coffee when her cell phone rang. "'Ello?" "Hey Pat its Con. You guys up and ready?" "Aye Con we're ready. We'll meet ya downstairs." "See ya in a few then." And she hung up. "Shay lets go the guys will be here in a few minute." Shayla nodded and stood from the table. They both passed a mirror before they walked out the door. Both made sure that their silver rosaries were around their necks.

By the time they got outside both Connor and Murphy were standing there already waiting for them. Shayla walked up to Connor and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Then she went to Murphy and gave him a kiss on the cheek and ruffled his hair. "Jaysus woman! What's wrong with ya?" Shayla laughed at Murphy. Feeling no sympathy for him. "Aw what's the matter Murph? A little hangover got ye down?" Both Connor and Patricia chuckled at her comment. All Murphy did was grunt and look away. "Wow Shay ye drank as much as this idjit and yer doin pretty good taday. How do ye do it?" Shayla just smiled and walked away. Patricia just shrugged her shoulders and followed.

A few short block and they were at the church. The four of them walked up the steps and entered. They all stopped at the bowl of holy water dipping their fingers in and making the sign of the cross. The girls followed the guys to a back pew and knelt and did the sign of the cross again before entering the pew. All four of them kneeled and pulled out their rosaries and started praying. After they had finished they sat back and listen to the rest of the morning mass.

Mass had ended and they all stepped outside and lit up cigarettes scarily in unison. "Well, do any of ye want ta go fer breakfast cause I'm starved?" Shayla announced. Patricia nodded while Murphy glared at Shayla and Connor chuckled. "Aye lasses let's go get some breakfast." Came Connor's reply. Murphy still glaring at Shayla decided to open his mouth. "Shay how is it that you drank just as much as I fuckin did and yet 'ere ye are as chipper as ever? That ain't fuckin fair." Shayla was laughing at him now. "I guess its good genes Murph." She patted him on the shoulder and walked away. He rolled his eyes and looked to Patricia to see if she can shed any light on what Shayla said. All she did was shrug her shoulders. They started walking away from the church in the direction of the diner.

They reached the diner and were ushered to the same booth from last night. Connor and Murphy started arguing the moment they sat down about which breakfast was better. "No Con tha scrambled eggs an bacon is tha best." "In yer dreams Murph. Tha pancakes are tha best." Murphy rolled his eyes at his brother. The girls looked at each other and started laughing at how stupid the argument was.

The brothers were still arguing when the waitress walked over. The guys quickly ordered. They turned to the girls for a moment before glaring at each other. Shayla and Patricia looked at each other for a second then nodded. Shayla turned to the waitress smiling then ordered for them both. "We'll have tha French toast and bacon please." The waitress nodded and walked away. The girls turned to look at the guys and realized that they were glaring at them. Patricia addressed them first. "What did we do that we're gettin those looks from ye?" "Pat I think its cause we didn't help declare a winner in they're little argument." "Aw sorry lads we can't always take sides between ya." Shayla laughed as she agreed with Patricia.

The waitress returned a little while later with their food. Connor and Murphy had given up their argument by this point. They all had started eating in silence at first. Patricia decided that she had enough silence. "Hey guys, I've been thinking. I know my sister will agree with me on this. Since the two of ye are always invitin us everywhere with ya. Why don't we invite ye for something for once. I'm invitin the two of ye to have dinner over at our place tonight. We have plenty of beer and alcohol." Patricia looked to her sister first before the guys. Shayla nodded her agreement. "After last night I'm not gonna go shot for shot with Shayla anymore but I think I speak for both Con an meself when I say, a home cooked meal sounds great." Connor nodded in agreement. "Alright lads, be by our place at 7:00" Patricia was looking at Shayla as she gave the time. "Don't worry Murph. I wont bruise yer ego again by out dinkin ya." Shayla had a shit eating grin on her face knowing she out drank a true Irishman. Both Connor and Patricia were trying to hide their laughter as Murphy started glaring at Shayla. "Ye know Shay. Yer lucky I love ya. Or else…" Murphy started to trail off. "Or else what Murph?" Shayla was smirking but still able to pull off a look of curiosity. Murphy just shrugged smirking at her. Shayla let it slide and just put what Murphy had said into the back of her mind for later.

They finished eating and this time the girls won and they split the bill. They all stepped out of the diner into the chilly Boston air and each lit a cigarette. "Well guys we'll see ya later at dinner. We need ta do some food shopping fer tonight." Shayla spoke as she hopped from foot to foot trying to keep warm. Murphy turned to Shayla surprised that she was worse at standing still than he was. "So, whatcha girls gonna make tanight?" "Well it's not what we're gonna make tanight. It's what's Shay gonna make tanight? I can barely boil water right. She's tha cook." Shayla nodded and they all laughed. "Either way I bet it'll be great." Connor smiled and winked at Shayla which caused butterflies to start in her stomach. She shyly smiled back at him then was wondering why she started getting that feeling. They said their goodbyes and parted ways till later.

* * *

**A/N See that little button? Press it and leave a review. It will be much appreciated. Being that no one is reviewing I'm starting to think I shouldn't even continue with this. Let me know what you think ppl.  
**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: A big thank you to my reviewer rosecoloredskys. I'm so glad you like it...Heres a happy, funny chapter. It's funny the drinking game in this chapter I actually played the day I wrote this. I had a lot of fun writing this one. Remember Deirfiúir means sister in Gaelic.**

* * *

Patricia and Shayla walked into the supermarket grabbing a cart and moving down the produce isle. "Hey Shay what are ye makin fer dinner?" Patricia got no response from her sister. Shayla kept walking down the isle ignoring her. Patricia realized that she was deep in thought so she caught up with her and placed her hand on her sister's shoulder bringing her out of her daydream. Shayla jumped slightly, startled by her sister. "Shay what's wrong with ya? Ye were so deep in thought ya didn't even hear me talking to ya." "I'm sorry Pat. I just got some things on me mine." "Okay spill it. What are ya thinkin about?" Shayla smiled for a second thinking if she should answer her sister. "Well…I had a funny feeling when Connor gave me that smile earlier." "Ah I get it! You still have feelings fer tha blond MacManus." Patricia was now grinning like crazy at Shayla. "Pat, don't give me that stupid fuckin grin. Anyway, I haven't had a feeling like that since the first time he kissed me." "All I'm gonna say Deirfiúir is…GO FOR IT! Ye neva know what could happen." Shayla just shrugged her shoulders at her sister and walked away. Patricia realized that Shayla was already down the isle. "Hey wait up. Oh and to ask me question again. What are ye makin fer dinner?" Shayla smiled at her. "I'm makin beef stew and fer dessert Bailey's cake." "Mmmm sounds great."

They had finally finished shopping and walked home. They brought the bags in placing them on the kitchen counter. "I'm gonna start straightening up the place while you cook." Shayla nodded and began pulling everything out of the bags sorting through what she would need for dinner. After putting everything else away and starting the meet for the stew she grabbed a bag of potatoes and sat down to start peeling them. As she was working her mind began to wander. She started thinking about Connor and their first kiss.

_Shayla and Connor sat together outside their school under a large tree. It was a wonderful spring day out. They were 13 and for once got out of school on time. Patricia and Murphy on the other hand didn't. They both had detention for some stupid prank they tried to pull. Connor and Shayla decided they were going to wait for them. Shayla sat with her back to Connor leaning against him and drawing in her sketch book. Connor on the other hand was reading a book like he always did. Connor put his book down and tapped Shayla on her shoulder. "Hey Shay." Shayla put her drawing down and turned to face him. "Murph an me were thinkin." He paused which made Shayla more impatient. "What were tha two of ye thinkin about?" "Well…We were thinkin that when we turn 18 Murph and me are gonna leave here an go ta America. Would ye an Pat come with?" Shayla took a moment to think. She then took Connor's hand and looked deep into his steel blue eyes. "Connor I can't speak fer Pat but as fer me…yes I would go with ya ta America." Connor smiled looking back into Shayla's jade green eyes. He then leaned in and kissed her gently. He started to move away slowly breaking the kiss and placed his free hand on her cheek. Shayla had closed her eyes when Connor kissed her. As he moved away she started to open them. She looked into his eyes again and shyly smiled blushing slightly. Connor smiled back still looking into Shayla's eyes. Shayla broke the staring turning her head away. She turned back and was met with Connor's wide smile. "That was nice." Shayla had managed to meekly speak not fully trusting her voice yet. "Aye. That was nice. Maybe we should do it again." Shayla giggled. "Always being suave Connor." "Hey I try." Connor went and kissed Shayla again a bit more passionately this time. Shayla parted her lips and Connor took his chance and slipped his tongue in. Shayla moved her hand from his hand and up to his chest as Connor moved his hand to tangle his fingers in her long hair. Their tongues battling for dominance. After some time they reluctantly broke the kiss for air. They sat looking deep into each others eyes until they heard the familiar laughing of Murphy and Patricia coming close. They quickly parted as the other two walked up to them._

Patricia had started straightening up in the bedroom. Their room was scarcely furnished. There were two mattresses on the floor and a chest of drawers that they both shared. She finished cleaning up and moved to work on the living room. She was thinking to herself that Connor and Shayla would make the perfect couple. She chuckled to herself as her next thought was of Murphy. She had always had feelings for him but never acted on them. "Hopefully Shay and me would be able to finally settle down and be happy fer once and not have ta look over our shoulders all tha time." She thought out loud to herself. Saying that made her think of one of the reasons they came to Boston. The two of them had a job to do and they had to do it soon. Patricia had finally finished cleaning the apartment and decided to join her sister in the kitchen.

Shayla was just finishing up with the cake and was almost done cooking dinner when Patricia had walked in. "Ye done already Pat?" "Aye everything is clean." Shayla nodded and went back to cooking. "Shay I was thinkin that we should start to go after your 2 fishies soon." Shayla turned to her sister, her smile fading. "Aye the ones that got away. We'll start doing survailence on one of em this week." Patricia nodded. "Which one do ya wanta go after first?" "I definitely want William King first. But, we will talk about this later. Right now let's enjoy ourselves and be normal fer once." Patricia nodded again.

Shayla had dinner finished and on the table moments before the guys showed up. It was a few minutes passed 7:00 and there came a knock at the front door. Both girls knew it was the guys. Patricia was sitting on the couch watching T.V. not making an attempt to answer the door. Shayla realized her sister wasn't going to move so she went to let the guys in. She walked through the living room to get to the door. "Don't worry Pat I got the door. Ye don't have ta move ye lazy bum." Patricia laughed at her sister and got up as Shayla opened the door. The guys walked in giving Shayla a hug. Murphy walked up to Patricia and held up 2 cases of Guinness. "I brought these fer dinner" "Thanks Murph just put em in tha fridge." Murphy smiled and went into the kitchen going straight for the refrigerator. He turned around seeing the table was already set. "Wow Shay everything looks great. Alright people lets eat I'm starved." Murphy sat down and waited for everyone else to join him. Connor, Patricia and Shayla all laughed as they walked into the kitchen to sit down. "Aye girls me brother here always thinks with his stomach first." Connor patted Murphy on the shoulder. Murphy just glared at Connor. That incited more laughter from everyone. "Okay, okay enough with the chit-chat." Murphy was really getting impatient now. They all bowed their heads and Connor began to say grace. "Bless this food to our use, and us to thy service, and make us ever mindful of the needs of others." "Amen." They all said in unison and did the sign of the cross. They all started to dig in.

As they were eating Connor turned to Shayla pausing for a moment in his eating. "Shay this is delicious. It's even better than me ma makes." Shayla smiled so wide and blushed at Connor's remark. Before she could say her thanks Murphy decided to comment. His mouth full of food. "Con's right. This is delicious and is that a cake that I saw in tha fridge?" Shayla finally got a chance to respond. "Thank you guys. Your remarks mean a lot. Aye Murphy that is Bailey's cake in there." "As in Irish Cream cake?" Murphy had an intrigued look on his face. Shayla and Patricia nodded. "That's definitely interesting. I've never had that before." Shayla turned to Connor as he spoke. "Believe me Con, you'll love it." Shayla smiled at Connor as they all went back to eating.

They had finished eating dinner and cleaned up the kitchen. They all moved into the living room to hang out. Shayla and Connor were sitting on the little beat up love seat as Patricia and Murphy were sitting on the couch. "We got lucky fer tamorrow. We got tha day off." Murphy was happy that they got the day off. Now they could stay and hang out longer. "Oh that's great guys." Shayla smiled at Connor then Murphy. They were all sitting there talking and laughing till Patricia came up with an idea. "Well bein that yer off tamorrow I got an idea." She looked at Shayla and smiled. "Shay remember that drinkin game we used ta play back in New York. The one that was like truth or dare?" "Aye. Tha one that if ya don answer tha question ye have ta take a drink." Shayla smiled back at her sister. The guys were looking back and forth between the girls. They both had an idea of the game. Connor and Murphy shared a mini conversation in silence, both agreeing to play this game. The girls were able to pick up on their answer. "Okay girls we'll play." "Alright let's go inta tha kitchen ta play." Shayla had a devilish smile on her face.

The guys sat down in the same seats from dinner. The girls were gathering shot glasses and all the alcohol in the house. They returned with about 8 various bottles. There were tequila, whiskey, vodka and rum. "Wow! Ye girls got enough alcohol there?" Murphy was smirking at Patricia figuring he was being a smart ass. Patricia smirked back. "Murph there's neva enough." They started having a staring contest. Shayla and Connor stated laughing at them. "Okay boys the rules are simple. Ye answer the question ye don't have ta take a drink. If ye decide not ta answer then ye gotta take a shot. Basically anything goes. Whatever questions can be asked to whoever." Murphy gave up on the little contest. The guys nodded in agreement to the rules.

Patricia started asking questions first. Figuring she was going to be nice. She started out easy. "Alright I'm gonna start out easy here. Murph have ye continued with yer guitar lessons afta we left home?" Murphy started laughing. "Aye Pat I have." Murphy turned to Connor with a devious smirk on his face. "Is it true that Shayla was yer first kiss?" Both Shayla and Connor started to blush. Shayla was looking intently at Connor. "Aye Shayla was me first kiss." Connor started blushing even more looking at Shayla and smiling. Shayla smiled back and decided to try and get Murphy back. "Okay Murph who was your first kiss?" Murphy looked around the table and decided to pour himself a shot of whisky chugging it down right away. Connor looked at Shayla with a look of thank you on his face. Connor turned to Patricia. "Pat same question as Murph." Patricia looked at her sister then grabbed the tequila and took a shot. They all laughed. It seemed that they were going to form teams now. "The wildest thing you have ever done Shayla." Shayla thought for a moment. "It's hard fer me ta pick one moment here." "Either answer or take a shot sis." "One of them would be when I took up pole dancing." Patricia started laughing hysterically. Connor and Murphy had a look of shock on their faces. "Murphy same question as Shayla." Murphy decided to take another shot. Some time later they were all getting a bit tipsy now. The questions started getting raunchier.

Connor and Shayla both decided they had enough and went and moved into the living room while Patricia and Murphy kept playing. They were sitting on the couch drinking beer now instead of the hard stuff. Shayla turned to Connor smiling. "Con I was really yer first kiss?" "Aye Shay ye were. And I'm really happy that ye were." Shayla started to blush again. "Ta be honest with ya Con ye were my first kiss too." Connor leaned over and kissed her. Shayla parted her lips leaning in more to deepen the kiss. All of a sudden they hear a crash and laughing from the kitchen. They broke the kiss and went in to see that a very drunk Murphy had fallen out of his chair and a very drunk Patricia laughing hysterically. Connor and Shayla stood in the doorway shaking their heads. "Maybe Murph and me should get goin home before he makes a complete ass of himself." "Con if ye want the two of ye can stay 'ere tanight." Connor looked the kitchen window that was wide open. He saw that while they were with the girls it had started snowing pretty bad out there. "Are ye sure its no problem Shay." She nodded. "We can put them on Pat's bed." "Okay I'll take tha couch." "Con I wouldn't make ye do that. Ye see fer yourself it aint all that comfortable. You can stay with me." Connor thought for a moment then nodded. Connor went and got Murphy off the floor and Shayla helped Pat up. Connor followed behind Shayla while she led the way to the bedroom. Shayla pushed her sister onto her bed and Connor did the same to Murphy. They stood there and watched them for a second. Murphy and Patricia had curled up together like that's the way they belonged. "Well Shay it's afta 4 maybe we should get some sleep too." Shayla nodded. They both took off their shoes and laid down on Shayla's bed. It was kinda cold in the room so Shayla curled up closer to Connor. He put his arms around her and they both fell fast asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are a great thing. The more reviews, the more chapters. So don't forget to let me know if you like it, hate it or whatever else.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Finally some action!! Hope you enjoy this one. Okay I realized that I'm being biased here. I am focusing more on Connor and Shayla than Murphy and Patricia. I do apologize for that. I will make it up next chapter :p Another big thank you and hugs to my reviewer rosecoloredskys and also to A Hotter Kiss A Better Touch.  
**

* * *

It was late morning when Shayla woke up. She started to open her eyes and noticed Connor was already awake. He held her close to him. She looked up at him rubbing the sleep from her eyes and smiled. "Mornin." He smiled brightly back at her. "Mornin M'aingeal." "Wow ye haven't called me that since we were kids." They laid there for a few more minutes. Connor leaned down and gave Shayla a kiss on her forehead. "Well I think we should be getting up now." Connor nodded and they both got up. As they passed Patricia's bed they looked at her and Murphy still curled up together. "Don't they just look too cute?" Connor chuckled and they walked out of the room. They went into the kitchen. Connor took a seat at the table and Shayla started making coffee. The coffee had finished and she poured a cup for him and herself. She sat down next to him and they were talking and reminiscing on old times. After some time of talking Shayla realized what time it was. "Do ye think we should wake the drunks?" "Aye I think its time for em ta get up." "Okay but I'm using water ta get em up. Patricia did that ta me yesterday so now its payback." Connor just gave a devious smile.

Both Connor and Shayla walked into the bedroom both holding a glass of water each. On the count of three they both poured the water on the sleeping forms and jumped back. Patricia and Murphy jumped up looking around. "Why tha hell did ya do that Shay?" Patricia was glaring at her sister looking like she was going to attack her. "Paybacks a bitch huh Deirfiúir?" "I'm gonna get ye fer that." Shayla laughed at her sister. Murphy still didn't say anything. He was just giving Connor the same look Patricia gave Shayla. They got out of bed and the four of them went into the kitchen.

Shayla had started preparing breakfast as Connor was still laughing at Murphy and Patricia. Shayla was making pancakes and placed the ones that were finished on the table. After she was done she finally sat down to enjoy her cooking. Murphy and Patricia were more awake now and they were all sitting and laughing telling stories and jokes. It was afternoon by the time they had finished. Connor had helped Shayla clean up. They joined Murphy and Patricia in the living room. "Well Murph we better get goin." Murphy nodded and got up. Connor turned to Shayla. "Thanks fer havin us over and dinner and everything." He gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. "Anytime M'aingeal" He smiled and kissed her again. Murphy and Patricia were staring at them in shock with hugh grins on their faces. "Oh shut it!" Shayla turned to her sister giving her a warning look. Both Patricia and Murphy threw their hands up in defense. "Well girls thanks fer having us over. Con an me will be seein ye soon." Connor gave Patricia a hug while Shayla gave Murphy a hug. The girls walked the guys out.

Patricia was in the shower while Shayla sat on the couch watching T.V. After some time Patricia was done in the shower and came walking out into the living room fully dressed. "Okay sis spill it. What happened while Murph and me were gettin drunk?" Shayla smiled thinking about the night before. "Nothin really. When we were sittin on tha couch talkin and he kissed me. Thats really it." Patricia just nodded grinning like a fool. "Okay Pat enough of that. We need ta start gettin down ta business." "Okay so whats tha plan?" "We follow him fer a few days. Find out where he goes an what he does then we go in fer tha kill." Patricia nodded. "Let's get ready then." Shayla got up and went into the shower while Patricia started getting their stuff together. Shayla had finished her shower and came out of the bathroom fully dressed. "Ready ta go?" "Aye sis let's go."

William King was their first target in Boston. He was a suspect in a string of rapes and murders back in New York. Shayla was the lead CSI on the cases. She had done her job very well. There was tons of evidence on him. Somehow everything was dismissed and he was set free. Shortly after the trial Patricia and Shayla had caught him in the act. He had just raped a girl and was about to kill her when the sisters showed up. He managed to get away from them that time. Shayla had been waiting very patiently to get him again. They even tracked him to Boston. Now she was going to finally going to send him the gates of judgment.

They were parked across the street from William King's apartment building.. They have only been sitting there for about an hour and Shayla was starting to get a bit antsy waiting for him to show his face. After sitting there parked for about 3 hours total in silence he strolled out of his building. "Finally some movement!" He was on foot. The girls jumped out of the car and started following him staying about a half block away. They followed him to a little seedy no tell motel. All of the rooms in the motel were all had access from outside. It really was a sleezy place. "Pat go back and get the car while i wait here." Patricia nodded and ran for the car. A few minutes later she came back and Shayla jumped in. "Well Shay anything interesting?" "Yeah he went to one of the rooms." She pointed to one of the rooms. Shayla was being sarcastic now. As they sat there a car pulled up. Shayla was watching the room but Patricia was watching the car. A young girl emerged from the passenger side. She had a very short skirt and heels. She headed up to William's room. "Ye see that Pat. He's now gettin prostitutes." "Shay that might work to our advantage." Shayla nodded. About an hour later the girl left the room and got back into the car and they left. William emerged from his room and the girls followed him back to his building.

The girls have been following William for about a week now. They know his routine by heart. Every Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday he goes to the same motel and checks into the same room. Each time a girl has showed up and gone to his room. It is now Thursday afternoon. The girls were sitting at the kitchen table. "Shay we need ta go an see Brendan's little brother." "Yeah I know. I'll go call Aidan and let him know were coming to stock up." Shayla left the room to go and make her phone call. Patricia sat there in the kitchen making a mental list of what they needed. A short while later Shayla returned. "Let's go." Patricia got up and followed her sister out of the apartment locking the door behind her.

They pulled up to a store and parked the car. They followed a small alleyway to a metal door that lead to a basement. Patricia knocked on the door in a specific rhythm. A young guy looking to be about their age opened the door and ushered them in. They followed him down the stairs to a room with a couch and a table. "So now I get ta be dealin with ye two." Both Shayla and Patricia nodded. "How's that good fer nothing brother of min doing?" "Last we checked Aidan; he was doin pretty good fer himself." Patricia nodded in agreement with her sister. "Good fer him. Well lasses if ye got the goods fer me then I got what ye need." The girls threw down several bundles of money rolled up with rubber bands. Aidan smiled and reached behind himself and flipped a light switch. The girls turned around to see another room gated off full of guns and various weapons. They got up and went into the room. Looking around they both grabbed handguns with silencers and a few boxes of ammo. Shayla was looking at the mural on the wall. She smiled as she read it aloud. "While the wicked stand confounded call me with thy saints surrounded." Patricia spoke from across the room. "I like the way that sounds." Shayla chuckled. They finished gathering what they needed and left.

Both girls were sitting in the car parked in the motels parking lot. They were waiting for William to show up. They were dressed very provocatively. Shayla was wearing a mini skirt and thigh high boots with a corset. Patricia had on a similar outfit just wearing a halter-top instead. They both had fitted leather gloves on. "Shayla please repeat the plan again please." "Okay fer tha last time. He's gonna be expectin someone ta show up. We make sure were there early enough and go up ta his room. He'll think were tha girls he wants. Given tha way we look, he'll agree. We go in and do our job. Simple as that." They see him walking up to the motel and heading for his room. They give it a couple of minutes and start walking. They knock at the door to his room. "Ah girls you're early." Both girls loose their accent to speak to him. "Sorry sugar but we just couldn't wait." Came Shayla's sweet reply. "Well okay then. Com on in girls." They both smile at him and follow him in.

Once inside they walk towards the bed in the tiny room. They hear a click behind them as he locks the door. He moves to the other side of the room and closes the curtains next. They both turn around simultaneously their guns in their hands. "Drop to your fucking knees." Patricia moves closer pointing her gun to his head. He quickly does so dropping to his knees. "Why are you doing this? What did I do?" Shayla walks right up to him looking down at his face. "What you don't remember my face?" He looked up at her staring at her face for a moment. "You're that investigator from New York." Shayla smiled. "Good now that answers your fucking questions." Both girls moved behind him raising their guns to the back of his head. William starts crying as he knows what's about to happen. The girls start to recite their family prayer in unison.

"Angels of the saints we be,

Sent by the Lord to do for Thee.

Given Thy power forth from Thy hand,

That we may abide by Thy command.

Sentencing evil souls that never rest,

So they may see the Gates of Judgment at last.

In Nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus Sancti."

Two shots ring out and William falls dead on the floor. His blood pooling around him. They pick up the shell casings and make the sign of the cross over his body. They leave him facing down. They head out of the room and down to their car. "Wow that was easy." Shayla nodded. "Yes that was. Now let's go grab a few drinks at McGinty's." Patricia nodded in agreement.

The girls pulled off their gloves and placed them in the glove compartment. Shayla parked the car closer to their apartment building. They got out and walked to the bar. They walked in to the warm bar and quickly spotted Connor and Murphy at the bar sitting with their friend Rocco. The girls started walking up to them just as Connor turned around. He had spotted them. He hopped off the stool and walked over to greet them. "Ah I knew ye girls couldna stay away from a place like this." Both girls laughed as Murphy walked up to them now. "Look who it is." He was smiling at Patricia. Connor leaned over and gave Shayla a quick kiss on the lips. "Why don't ya girls join us fer a few drinks." They nodded and followed the guys.

The girls walked up to where they were sitting. They said their hellos to Rocco and Doc then took their seats between Connor and Murphy. After a couple of drinks, Connor turned to Shayla. "Shay I was wonderin, would ye like ta go out to dinner with me on Saturday fer Valentines Day?" Shayla smiled. "I would love ta Connor." "Great. I know a really nice restaurant that we could go ta. I'll pick ya up say at 7:00?" "Okay sounds like a plan." They went back to their drinking and joking around with Doc.

While Connor and Shayla were, laughing and joking Murphy turned to Patricia. "Pat would ye maybe want ta go with me someplace on Saturday?" "What fer Valentines Day?" "Aye. We could go ta a nice little restaurant or something else." "That would be nice Murphy. What time do ye want ta go?" "How about I pick ye up at 7:00?" "Sounds great." They turned back to the conversation and kept drinking.

The four of them had been there for awhile now and the girls were starting to get tired. "Well boys I think were gonna get goin home. It's gettin late and were both tired." Shayla stifled a yawn as her sister spoke. "Alright girls we'll walk ya." Connor places his hand on the small of Shayla's back as he got up. They all said their goodnights and started walking home. They reached the girls apartment and stood outside talking. Shayla turned to Connor. "I guess I'll see ya Saturday." "Aye A Ghrá, ye will." Shayla smiled then leaned up to Connor and gave him a gentle kiss. "Till then A Ghrá." Connor smiled back at her. Patricia and Murphy were watching the display of affection and Patricia moved closer to Murphy. Murphy realizing that Patricia had moved closer put his arm around her. "Well Pat I'll see ya on Saturday." "Aye Murph, ye will." He gave her a kiss on the cheek lingering for a moment. They all parted ways and the girls headed up to their apartment.

They entered the apartment and went straight for the bedroom. They quickly started changing into pajamas and sitting on their beds.

"Connor asked me out ta dinner for Valentines Day." Shayla had the brightest smile ever.

"Murphy asked me ta go out with him too."

"I'm assuming were going ta different places if they asked us separately."

"I think so Shay."

"What time did Murph say he was pickin ya up?"

"7:00. what time did Connor say?"

"Same time."

"Well I guess were gonna have ta wait an see then."

"I guess we will Pat. Well I'm gonna turn in. I'm actually really tired."

"Same here sis. G'night Shay."

"G'night Pat."

They both snuggled down into their beds thinking about the guys.

* * *

**Translations:**

**M'aingeal**** – My angel (Gaelic)**

**Deirfiúir**** – Sister ****(Gaelic)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I forgot to translate something from the last chapter. A Ghrá means my love in gaelic. Another big thank you goes out to rosecoloredskys for her reviews. This is my longest chapter yet. I did this chapter slightly different. The first half is Shayla's date with Connor and the second half is Patricia's date with Murphy. The songs used in this chapter are…I Can Love You by Boyz II Men and the other song is Back At One by Brian McKnight. Italicized words in this chapter are the lyrics. I also decided to add some sexy goodness to it. Hope you enjoy. Translations are at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

Friday came and went for Shayla and Patricia. It was a boring day for them. They did their usual fighting over the T.V. and anything else, drinking and just lounging. That night they both had a very good nights sleep.

They both woke up on Saturday morning feeling very refreshed and excited about what was to come later in the night for them. They still had no clue what the guys had planned but, they both knew it was going to be something nice. Shayla and Patricia were sitting in the kitchen having breakfast. Shayla was reading half the newspaper and Patricia was reading the other half. "Pat. What the hell am I gonna wear tonight?" Patricia looked up from the paper. "Shay I can't even figure out what I'm gonna wear meself. How on the face of Gods green earth am I gonna help ye?" "Okay, okay, okay. I get it. If ye want I can help ye with yer makeup." Shayla was smirking knowing that offering to help her sister would calm her. Patricia was smiling at Shayla and nodded to her meaning thanks for the help.

The girls had started getting ready. Shayla was working on helping her sister with her makeup. She had decided that for not only Patricia but also for herself the makeup was going to be sheer with pink lipstick for herself and red for her sister. Shayla had finished Patricia's makeup and started to get herself ready. She had on a pink blouse that showed a bit of cleavage, a black skirt and knee high boots. She wore her long hair down making her look slightly more innocent and younger. Patricia wore a red blouse and black dress pants and a pair of flats. The girls made sure that they were ready on time.

It was 7:00 on the dot when they heard a knock on the door. Both girls went to answer it. Patricia opened the door and there stood Connor and Murphy both holding a bouquet of flowers each. Connor had a dozen pink roses for Shayla and Murphy had a dozen red roses for Patricia. They were both dressed differently for once. Connor was wearing a baby blue button down shirt, khakis and shoes, while Murphy was wearing a midnight blue button down shirt and black khakis and shoes. The girls stood there shocked that the two Irishmen cleaned up so nicely. It took them both a second before they snapped out of their trance and let the guys in. Connor handed Shayla the flowers and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. Murphy handed Patricia her flowers and kissed her forehead. "So where are we going. Is this a double date or what?" Shayla being the more straight forward of the two asked both Connor and Murphy. The brothers smiled at each other for a moment then Connor moved closer to Shayla. "No M'aingeal it's not a double date and ye will find out where, when we get there." Both girls smiled and went into the kitchen to put their flowers in vases.

The girls came back into the living room. They went a grabbed their coats. They both opted not to wear the leather so they both wore their black pea coats. The four of them left the apartment. Shayla and Connor walking out last locked the door. They all got down to the street. "Well Murph, have fun on yer date." "Aye Con ye too." They all said their goodbyes and parted ways.

* * *

Shayla and Connor walked about a block before Connor stopped and hailed a cab. A cab pulled up and both got in. Connor said an address to the driver quick enough and he spoke low enough that Shayla couldn't pick up on what he was saying. "Okay Con where are we goin?" Connor smiled knowing that for Shayla not knowing where she was going was getting her anxious. He tried to change the subject. "Shay. Ya know ye look absolutely beautiful tanight." "Thank ye Connor but quit tryin ta change tha subject. Where are ye takin me?" Shayla caught on quickly to what Connor was trying to do. "Don't worry M'aingeal Ye'll love it." Shayla knew she wasn't going to win so she just sat back and looked out the window trying to figure out where they were going.

The cab finally pulled up to a pretty fancy Thai restaurant. Connor paid for the cab and both exited. Connor grabbed Shayla's hand intertwining his fingers with hers. They walked hand in hand into the restaurant. As Shayla looked around she thought the place was really nice. There were tables everywhere with a candle on each, dim lighting and a dance floor in the middle of all the tables. The music and atmosphere of the place was very romantic. They were ushered to a table close to the dance floor. "Wow Con this place is great and I just love Thai food." "I figured ye would like it." A few moments later the waitress came and took their orders.

They were sitting there waiting for their food and Connor decided to make some small talk.

"So Shay. How was it growin up in New York? I want details cause Murph and I always wanted ta go there."

Shayla chuckled to herself. "It was alright. Pat an me lived in Brooklyn with our aunt. The funny thing is we both ended up goin ta an all girl catholic high school."

Connor started laughing. "I can't picture tha two of ye goin ta an all girl school. How many fights did ye get inta?"

Shayla was smiling now. "Not really any. We both did pretty well fittin in and joined different clubs. One of the cool things was, we lived in a neighborhood that was so diverse in cultures. We started picking up on so many things. Ta be honest with ye, we wouldn't of gotten that kinda exposure if we stayed in Ireland."

"Aye that is true. So what made ye go inta tha whole investigator bit?"

"That's a long story. I will give ye tha abridged story if ye want." Connor nodded. "Well I ended up graduating high school about a year and a half early and went straight ta college. I knew I wanted somethin ta do with law. I went ta John Jay for criminal sciences and graduated that a year early. Then I went into the police academy and joined the NYPD. My record as a cop was flawless and I was asked ta become a crime scene detective. And the rest is history."

Connor looked at Shayla very impressed. "I knew ye were always tha smart one."

Shayla chuckled and began to blush. "Me sister wasn't too far behind. Okay enough about me. What did Murph and ye do? "

"Nothin major really. We did what we had ta do back home. Then we came here on student visas at the age of 18. Went ta college here in Boston an now here we are."

"So the two of ye have been here fer about 10 years right?" Connor nodded. "It's going on 15 fer Pat an me."

"Did ya miss home?"

"Aye. Every time I thought about ye. Thinking of home and all the memories always had ye an Murph in 'em. I think I really missed the two of ye more than home really."

"I understand where yer comin from. After ye left things just didn't feel tha same anymore."

They kept talking remembering good memories together. Their food had finally arrived and they kept talking while they were eating. They were having the best time. They had finished eating, sitting there sipping on their drinks. There was a peaceful quietness between them for a few minutes. It wasn't awkward at all. They were happy just being in each others presence. A song came on and Connor broke the quietness between them. Standing up and holding his hand out to her. "Shay would ye like ta dance?" Shayla looked up at Connor and smiled as she took his hand and got up. He led her to the dance floor. They were dancing close to each other. Shayla recognized the song immediately. It was one of her favorites.

_If I ever had the chance  
To be the king of this whole land  
I wouldn't do it if you couldn't be beside me  
On your love you have me strung  
You are the breath of life in my lungs  
And I thank you for the love that you've shown me  
Before I go to sleep I pray  
And thank the lord for another day with you  
You're my dream come true_

"Shay ye really are beautiful tanight. I wish we could stay like this forever. I want ta hold ya in me arms an neva let go."

_I can love you the way  
That you want me to  
My love, the things I do  
Are for you_

_Girl you're all I ever need  
And you're mine exclusively  
When we're all alone I wish the time  
Remains the same  
From the time the sun appears  
'Till the moon's reflection is clear  
I think about your love  
And hope that it stays near  
I'll take you all around this earth  
To show you just how much you're worth  
To me, you're my destiny_

Shayla looked into Connor's eyes knowing he meant every word he said. "So do I Con." They stared into each others eyes for a moment before Shayla leaned up and kissed him. Connor kept one hand on her hip as the other moved to the back of her neck. He deepened the kiss. They stayed kissing till the song was over.

_I can love you the way  
That you want me to  
My love, the things I do  
Are for you_

_You're all the reason that I live  
And all the love that I have I'll give  
To you, you're my dream come true  
And I promise_

_I can love you the way  
That you want me to  
My love, the things I do  
Are for you_

After the song had finished they broke their kiss, staring into each others eyes. Connor then led Shayla back to their table. "Do ye want ta get outta 'ere? I know somewhere else we can go." "Sure Con that would be nice." They got the check, Connor paid and they left. They stepped outside into the chilly air. Connor put his arm around Shayla and they began to walk away from the restaurant.

They were walking to a park. Connor wanted to walk back to their neighborhood and take the scenic route. They entered the park walking hand in hand. They were admiring the scenery and each others company. They came across a pond with a few benches around it. Connor brought Shayla over to one and they sat down. Shayla cuddled close to Connor and he put his arm around her. Connor held her for some time. "Shay yer Valentines gifts aren't done yet." Shayla moved to be able to look at him. "What do ye mean Mon amour?" Connor reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a little velvet box. He handed it to Shayla. She looked up at him with a curious look on her face. She opened the little box and saw a beautiful gold claddagh ring. "I'm not asking ye ta marry me Shay but I am asking ye ta be me girl. Would ye be me girl M'aingeal?" "Of course Connor. I would love ta be yer girl Mon amour." The ring was placed on her hand and Connor kissed her more passionately than ever.

They reluctantly broke the kiss for air. "Why don't we go someplace warmer?" "Aye Shay ye were readin me mind." They got up from the bench and began walking hand in hand through the park joking and laughing as they walked. From the direction they were coming, they came across the brother's apartment first. "How about we go ta my apartment, bein that were closer." "Oooh so I finally get ta see the MacManus brother's apartment?" Connor started to laugh. "Aye M'aingeal ye do." He gave her a quick kiss on the nose. They headed to the lift. Connor grabbed Shayla dipped her backwards and kissed her. He finally broke the kiss when they reached the fifth floor.

They walked down a short beat up hallway to a door that Shayla presumed was his apartment. Connor opened the door and ushered Shayla in. "Don't mind tha mess. This is actually cleaner than usual." Shayla chuckled as she looked around. "I did expect it ta be worse than this, remembering from when we were kids. And I see some things never change." Shayla had a wide bright smile on her face. Connor couldn't resist the way she looked at him and he walked over to her placing his hand on her cheek. He leaned down and gently kissed her on the forehead then the tip of her nose and finally on the lips. Shayla began to deepen the kiss.

Connor let his hands roam from her face down her body. His hands made their way down to her thighs and he picked her up. Shayla quickly wrapped her legs around him. They stayed locked in their kiss. Connor walked carrying Shayla over to his bed closest to the door and laid her down gently. All the while not breaking the passionate kiss. He let his hands wander back up her body caressing the skin on her thighs. Shayla began to start pulling Connor's shirt up. They broke the kiss so he can pull the shirt over his head. Connor quickly started on her blouse pulling it up and over her head, then her bra. Shayla laid back down looking up at him. The moon shone in through the dirty window lighting Shayla's face in a bluish glow. Connor couldn't keep his eyes off of her. "Ta gra agam ort M'aingeal." Shayla smiled so brightly. "Je t'aime trop Connor. Vous voulez dire le monde à moi." Connor smiled back at her as he leaned down to kiss her again.

Connor had himself propped up on his elbows as to not have all of his weight on her. Shayla made him roll over to his back and just as quickly was on top of him, her legs on either side of him, neither one breaking the kiss. Shayla began to trail kisses from his mouth down to his jaw and neck. She then went to nibbling and kissing her way down his chest. Connor kept his hands on her thighs, moving her skirt up more. Shayla started fumbling with his belt as she was working her way down. She got it undone and had no problems with his pants. Connor flipped her back over to her back and took his shoes and continued to take his pants off while Shayla got her boots and clothes off.

Connor was back on top of her in a second. Shayla looked up at him with so much want and anticipation. "Are ye sure about this?" "Aye Con. I am." Connor positioned himself and gently and slowly entered her. Shayla moaned from beneath him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, pulling him down to kiss her again. Connor was holding her and kissing her as he started a faster rhythm, slipping in and out faster. He began groaning as her hips came up to meet him at every thrust. He felt like he was about to explode. He knew Shayla was as close as he was. "Come fer me M'aingeal." He was thrusting deeper into her as she tensed and arched her back. Connor started to feel a heat rising up through his body. She dug her nails into his back as they both began to climax. Connor collapsed lying next to Shayla, pulling her close. They were both breathing heavy. Shayla curled up next to him with her head on his chest. "I love ye M'aingeal." Connor planted a kiss on the top of Shayla's head. "I love ye too Mon amour." Shayla kissed Connor on his chest. They both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Murphy held out his arm to Patricia. "Shall we?" Patricia giggled and placed her arm in his. They were laughing and joking as they walked still linked arm in arm. They came upon a quaint Italian bistro. It was the kind of place that if you weren't looking for it you would have missed it. They entered and were seated immediately. The place looked like it came straight from Italy. "This place is so nice Murphy." Patricia was smiling at him looking over her menu. "Aye lass. I knew ye'd love it." Patricia giggled. The waiter came over and took their orders.

As they were sitting there waiting for their food they were sharing stories of growing up. "So ye tellin me that Shay is tha wild one and not ye?"

Patricia started laughing. "Well we were both wild back then. Shayla just went a little above and beyond fer my taste."

Now was Murphy's turn to laugh. "Ye sound like Connor talkin about me." Patricia was still laughing. "Shay was tellin me how she got inta becomin a cop. So what's yer story?"

"It was somethin that we both wanted ta do. After high school we both went tat ha same college and took tha same courses. After we graduated my darling sister decided she wanted more than just looking through a microscope. She went inta tha police academy and I started working in tha crime lab."

"So Shay was tha cop and not ye?"

"Aye. I was very happy bein in tha lab and not out in tha field. That's one of main differences between us. Shay is all action and I'm tha voice. I was always tha one ta talk us out of bad situations and Shayla was always tha one ta back up me words with her actions. Don't get me wrong Shay can talk tha talk though."

"I see. Con an I are a bit similar. He jus always complains that me mouth gets both 'o us in more trouble." Both Patricia and Murphy shared a laugh at that one.

Their food arrived and they both dug in. They were laughing and talking as they ate. They had finished their food and Murphy wanted to get on to the next thing planned for their date. "Pat ye know this ain't tha only part of tha date. There is another part when we get outta 'ere." "Oh, really now?" Murphy nodded. "Okay then, let's go." Murphy got the check and paid and off they went.

They left the bistro walking arm in arm again. They had walked a few blocks and came to a lounge. Murphy led Patricia into the lounge and up to the bar. Patricia looked around for a moment, taking in her surroundings. The place was not as packed as she would have thought. It was nicely decorated for Valentines Day and there was a fireplace in one corner with some couches and a dance floor near the bar. "We'll get a drink an go sit over there." Murphy pointed to an empty couch near the dance floor. Patricia nodded.

Murphy ended up getting a Guinness as usual and Patricia got some kind of specialty drink. They were sitting on the couch very close to each other. Murphy had put his arm around her trying to be suave. Patricia was on to him but she let him do it anyway. They both had finished their drinks and had been there for a little while. The D.J. started playing a slow song and Patricia recognized it immediately. Murphy decided to ask her to dance. He led her to the dance floor and placed both hands on her hips as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

_It's undeniable that we should be together  
It's unbelievable, how I used to say that I'd fall never  
The basis is need to know  
If you just don't know how I feel  
Then let me show you that now I'm for real  
If all the things in time, time will reveal  
Yeah  
One, you're like a dream come true  
Two, just wanna be with you  
Three, girl it's plain to see  
That you're the only one for me and  
Four, repeat steps one through three  
Five, make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done  
Then I'll start back at one_

They were dancing close and Patricia had her head on Murphy's shoulder, her hands behind his neck. "Pat, this song is saying exactly how I feel." Patricia picked her head up to look at him. "Are ye serious Murph?" Murphy nodded. "Would ye be me girl Pat?"

_It's so incredible, the way things work themselves out  
And all emotional, once you know what it's all about, hey  
And undesirable, for us to be apart  
I never would've made it very far  
'cause you know you got the keys to my heart  
'cause..._

_One, you're like a dream come true  
Two, just wanna be with you  
Three, girl it's plain to see  
That you're the only one for me and  
Four, repeat steps one through three  
Five, make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done  
Then I'll start back at one_

Patricia looked into Murphy's eyes smiling. "Aye Murph. I would love ta be yer girl." Murphy leaned in and kissed Patricia.

_Say farewell to the dark of night  
I see the coming of the sun  
I feel like a little child, whose life has just begun  
You came and breathed new life into this lonely heart of mine  
You threw out the life line  
Just in the nick of time_

_One, you're like a dream come true  
Two, just wanna be with you  
Three, girl it's plain to see  
That you're the only one for me and  
Four, repeat steps one through three  
Five, make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done  
Then I'll start back at one_

The song had ended and they were still kissing. Patricia broke the kiss for air. "That was nice." Patricia stated meekly and blushed. Murphy chuckled. "That wasn't nice. It was great." They went and sat back down on the couch cuddling close. After another drink they both decided to head out. "Why don't we go back ta my place?" Murphy was hoping that would happen knowing that Connor and Shayla weren't going to be there. "Aye that would be great." They walked hand in hand their fingers twined together back to Patricia's apartment.

Murphy followed close behind Patricia as they entered her apartment. They took their coats off and Patricia went and checked the bedroom really quick. "I guess they didn't finish their date yet?" Murphy was laughing as he sat down on the couch. "Well Con told me he was gonna take Shay back to our place so that we could have some privacy." "Ye mean they wanted tha privacy Murph." They were both laughing at this point. They were sitting there talking and making fun of their sibling. They were cuddling on the couch watching something random on T.V. and talking. They had both agreed that they were going to take the relationship slow and get better reacquainted before anything. It was getting late and they both headed to bed. Patricia curled up next to Murphy feeling so comfortable wrapped in his arms. "Goodnight Mein Engel." Murphy kissed the top of Patricia's head. "Goodnight Meine Liebe." Patricia leaned up and kissed Murphy gently. They both slept so soundly that night.

* * *

**A/N: Okay don't get mad at me that I didn't have Murphy get some. He will later in the story, I promise. Murphy and Patricia's relationship is newer than Connor and Shayla's. **

**Translations: **

**M'aingeal - My angel (Gaelic)**

**Mon amour - My love (French)**

**Ta gra agam ort M'aingeal - I love you my angel (Gaelic)**

**Je t'aime trop Connor. Vous voulez dire le monde à moi**

**I love you too Connor. You mean the world to me. (French)**

**Meine Liebe – My Love (German)**

**Mein Engel – My Angel (German)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I know this chapter is short. I'm doing it this way to fill in a little bit before I write where the movie begins.  
**

* * *

It's been a couple of weeks since Valentines Day. Actually, it's the week before St. Patty's Day, to be exact. Shayla and Patricia have been spending so much time with Connor and Murphy. Both girls are finally happy being with the guys they love. They were all closer now than they ever were. Connor and Shayla had officially declared themselves a couple. Murphy and Patricia weren't too far off from that.

Shayla and Patricia knew that they belonged with the brothers. They also knew that if they truly wanted to be happy they had to give up being the Avenging Angels. They were both thinking it but neither wanted to say it or admit to it. They knew it was their calling that it's what they were meant to do.

It was a weekday afternoon. The girls were lounging in their apartment while the guys were at work. Shayla and Patricia were fighting over the remote and what to watch as usual. Shayla gave in too quickly to Patricia and she knew something was up. Shayla doesn't just give in when it comes to something she wants.

"Shay what's wrong?" Patricia had a worried look on her face.

"Nothin Pat." Shayla wouldn't look her sister in the eyes.

"Shay, please tell me what's wrong. Is it something to do with Connor?" Patricia was now pleading with her sister. Not knowing what was wrong was the hardest thing for Patricia. They knew everything about each other but sometimes Shayla would close up.

"Ye could say it's something to do with all 'o us Pat." Shayla finally started to give in and looked her sister right in the eye.

Patricia was looking at her with a puzzled look on her face. "What do ye mean?"

"Think about it Pat. Were happy fer once and we both know tha only way fer it ta stay that way is if we retire tha Angels fer good." Shayla was being very serious.

"Ye mean stop what we've been called ta do?" Patricia was being just as serious as her sister. Shayla nodded. "Shay that's somethin we can't stop. Were meant ta do Gods bidding and destroy evil."

"Pat we've been doin this fer seven years now. Don't ye want ta be happy fer once? And think of it this way, how would ye feel if somethin was ta go wrong and it came back at us? It could possible hurt Connor and Murphy or worse. Would ye be able ta live with yerself if that happened?" Shayla raised her voice to get her point across. Patricia stayed quiet contemplating what Shayla was saying. "Not only that, but think of it this way too. What if somethin was ta happen ta us? What if we didn't make it back from a job? How do ye think that would affect everyone? Ta be honest I'm gettin tired of patching up bullet wounds and all types of injuries as well as bein shot at. We've been lucky that we haven't been hurt that badly."

"Aye Shay, yer right. I am getting tired of all the fighting and havin ta hide the wounds and that damned iron. Bein that ye put it that way, I do agree we should quit while were ahead."

Shayla grabbed Patricia into a tight embrace. "Well Pat lets go be happy with tha men we love. We'll meet 'em at work as a little surprise.

Patricia moved out of the embrace. "Aye Shay lets go."

They girls left the apartment and began walking to the meat packing plant.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay people this is where the movie starts. If I get anything wrong from here on out with the story please don't hesitate to tell me. A big thank you, hugs and a virtual cookie goes to rosecoloredskys and A Hotter Kiss A Better Touch for their reviews!  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own! Don't sue! I'm only borrowing for a little bit.** **Troy Duffy owns everything here except my two girls.**

* * *

It was officially St. Patrick's Day. One thing that really sucked was the guys had to work. Which meant they had to get up earlier to go to church and then on to work. Patricia and Shayla decided that they were going to be drinking all night so they were going to try to sleep in. They got up late morning. Connor and Murphy would have already gone to church and be at work. Shayla was the first to get into the bathroom to shower as Patricia sat at the kitchen table drinking coffee and reading the paper. Shayla finally emerged from the bathroom showered and fully dressed. She walked into the kitchen to join her sister. "Shay do ye think it's as bad 'ere on St. Patty's Day as it is back in New York?" Shayla laughed. "Pat I think it's worse here. There are more Irishmen." Patricia joined in her sisters laughing. She finished her coffee and went to take a shower herself.

Shayla was watching T.V. by the time her sister was done. They were both ready to head out to church then to McGinty's where they promised Doc they would help decorate and set up the bar. They headed out the door grabbing their rosaries as they went. They got outside and made their way to church. They quickly walked the few short blocks in silence. They reached the church and walked in sitting at a pew all the way in the back. They did their usual routine. Kneeling and saying their prayers then sat back and listened to the rest of the sermon. The monsignor was talking about the indifference of good men and that struck a chord with the girls. It also sounded like it was something he was talking about all day.

Mass had ended and they left the church to head over to McGinty's. They reached the bar and knew that Doc had left the back door open for them to come in. They headed down an alley and into the bar. Doc was filling the freezer with ice when they walked in. "Hey Doc. What do ye want us ta do?" Doc jumped slightly at Shayla's voice. "G-g-g-girls yer ear-ear-early." Patricia walked up to Doc to help with the ice. "We just got outta church and came straight 'ere." "Ok-k-k-ay then ye c-c-c-can help decorate. FUCK-ASS!" The girls got straight to work at cleaning and decorating.

They had finished rather quickly and Doc was ready to open. "Are ye g-g-g-girls gonna s-s-s-stay or come b-b-b-back later? FUCK-ASS!" "We'll be back later Doc. Were gonna go 'ome." Doc nodded and thanked the girls. They left the bar and headed back to their apartment. They quickly walked home knowing they had some things to do before they had fun for the night. They reached their apartment talking their coats and rosaries off. They had adopted the same thing the guys did. They hung their rosaries on nails by the door. After that was done they both plopped down on the couch to relax a few moments before they went to get ready. "Pat ye know we gotta call ma right?" "Aye Shay we do."

Shayla picked up the phone and dialed the number she had memorized. She held the phone between her and Pat so they can both hear. After a few rings their ma finally answered.

"'Ello."

"Hey ma." The girls said in unison.

"Oh be still me heart. Me two long lost daughters decide ta call their poor old ma." The sarcasm in her voice was sickening.

"Okay ma quit it." Patricia had an annoyed tone in her voice. Shayla giggled.

"How are me girls doin? Where are ye livin now cause I tried ta call ya last week."

Shayla held the phone closer to her ear to talk to her ma. "We're doin good ma. We're in Boston now. Things were gettin to bad back in New York."

"I see. Ye were close ta gettin caught?"

"Aye ma we were. But atleast we picked a good place ta hide out. And on top of it we met up with some old friends." Shayla was beaming just thinking about Connor.

"Ye mean Connor and Murphy." Their ma knew right away who Shayla was talking about.

Patricia snatched the phone from her sister to finally get her piece in. "How did ye know ma?"

"Cause I know me girls. I'll bet yer in South Boston and I knew that's where they were."

"Well ma how's Annabelle and Sibeal?" Shayla was pulling back on the phone so she can hear. Patricia held it between them.

"Their doin fine. I think Annabelle has somethin planned fer tha boys. I think its gonna be a doozy." The girls laughed knowing full well Annabelle MacManus and her tricks.

"Now girls tell me tha truth. What's goin on with tha two 'o ye and tha MacManus boys?"

Patricia pulled the phone away for a second. "That woman is a witch. How'd she know?" Shayla just shrugged and Patricia held the phone between them again.

"Well ma Shay an Connor are quite tha couple now." "Yeah and so is Pat and Murphy." Shayla slapped her sister in the back of the head. Patricia slapped her back.

"I knew it! Well I'm glad ye girls are with two fine guys. Annabelle will be so happy ta hear tha news. What does this mean fer yer callin?"

"We want ta be happy ma and we decided ta stop." Shayla quickly stated their feelings.

"I see. As long as ye can live with it. Well it's about time ye get goin so ye can enjoy yer night. Promise me one thing girls…"

"What ma?" Both girls asked in unison.

"No fightin tanight an stay outta trouble."

"Aye ma we will be good little Irish girls." Patricia had the same sarcasm in her voice as her mother. "We promise ma." Shayla had to say her piece.

"I love ye girls and I'll be talkin ta ye soon."

"Love ya too ma." Both girls spoke in unison and Patricia hung up.

They were still sitting on the couch thinking about the conversation. "Ma took it quite well don't ya think?"

"Aye she did. But I'm wonderin what Annabelle has in store fer tha guys."

"Well we'll have ta wait fer later ta find out. It's probably gonna be a good one though."

They both got off the couch and went on to start straightening up the apartment and get themselves ready. Shayla was the first to be changed and ready to go out. While Patricia was getting ready Shayla made a quick dinner so they can eat before anything. Patricia walked into the kitchen to where Shayla had already started eating. She joined her and they both finished quickly. The girls knew the guys would be at McGinty's already so they cleaned up from dinner and headed out the door.

They reached the bar and walked through the heavy door. As they walked into the packed, smoke filled bar, they were greeted by shouts of hello and happy St. Patty's Day. They made their way to where the guys were, saying their greetings as they went. They reached the guys just as they are all laughing hysterically and Doc is throwing ice at them. Shayla sneaks up behind Connor and gives him a kiss on the back of his neck. "Aye lass I don't think me girlfriend would like ye doin that." Shayla leaned in close to whisper in his ear. "I'm more than ye can handle Mon amour." Connor smiled quickly turning on his stool to kiss her. Murphy saw the girls coming and already had Patricia in his arms, kissing her. They all broke their kiss when they heard a familiar voice "Hey Fuck Ass! Get me a Beer!" They all greeted Rocco as he walked over to the group.

Shayla and Patricia were sitting between Connor and Murphy all dinking and laughing. Rocco had gone to bother one of the waitresses. "So guys what did ye ma do ta ya this time?" Shayla was smiling looking back and forth between them. "Don't tell me ye two knew what she was gonna do?" Both girls shook their heads. Patricia turned to Murphy. "All we knew was she had somethin planned. Our ma told us." Connor put his arm around Shayla. "She made us believe she was gonna kill 'erself." Both Shayla and Patricia gasped then started laughing hysterically. "Aye that wasn't tha only thing taday. Con 'ere got a shot ta tha nuts by some big angry lesbian." Murphy just had to torture Connor. Shayla turned to Connor with a sympathetic look on her face. Patricia was still laughing. "Macho Murph 'ere took care 'o it though." Patricia was finally calming down from her hysterics. "Don't tell me ye did what I think ye did Murph." Connor nodded. "Well serves tha wench right." Shayla was sticking up for Murphy. Connor had a shocked expression on his face. He never expected Shayla to agree with what Murphy did. "Hell if I were there I woulda knocked her lights out too." They all started laughing.

It was basically closing time but Doc was enjoying being with his regular group. Both sets of twins, Rocco and a few others were still hanging around drinking. They were all very drunk by this point. Shayla was sitting on Connor's lap on the stool and Patricia was sitting on Murphy's lap. Doc spoke up being very serious. He was trying to get everyone to gather around. "I've got bad news. Looks like I'm gonna have ta close d-down the bar. The Russians have been buying up buildings all over town. Fuck!-Ass! And they're not letting me renew my lease." They all sat there in stunned silence. Rocco was the first to speak. "Let me talk to my boss and see what he can do." Everyone started yelling at him. "L-l-listen I don't want anyone ta know until the last possible moment. So you guys keep your traps shut. ya know what they say; People in glass houses sink ships." They all started laughing and Connor and Murphy were imitating Doc with his mix and match proverbs.

As they were laughing, three big angry looking Russians walked in. Connor asks Shayla to go behind the counter with Doc. Murphy does the same with Patricia. Both girls do as requested and stand near Doc. "I am Ivan Checkov and you will be closing now." The girls can't see the guy's expression from where they were standing but they knew something was going to happen. Murphy being the smartass he is cracks a joke that makes everyone but the three Russians laugh. Checkov has an annoyed look on his face. He points at Doc telling him to stay and everyone else to go. Doc is getting very pissed off now. "Why don't you make like a tree and get the fuck outta here." Connor and Murphy are trying really hard not to have the situation escalate. They both grab a beer and a shot of whiskey and turn back to Checkov inviting him and his cronies to drink. Checkov does the most unspeakable act anyone can do in front of an Irishman and knocks the beers out of Connor and Murphy's hands. Shayla and Patricia look to each other knowing that things were going to get ugly. Words are going back and forth as it can be seen that Connor and Murphy are trying their hardest not to fight. Rocco being a drunken idiot decided to speak up and insults the Russians mother. Checkov punches him in the face causing Rocco to hit his head on the bar. Shayla and Patricia knew by the look on the twin's faces that was the last straw. They themselves wanted to jump the counter and beat this guy but held back. Connor and Murphy started speaking Russian while they still held their shot glasses. Checkov and his lackeys looked shocked. Both Shayla and Patricia understood exactly what they were saying. Next thing the girls knew Connor and Murphy were drinking their shots and a bar brawl was on.

Shayla and Patricia watched the guys in amazement as they really did a number on the Russians. Shayla noticed the animalistic look in Connor's eyes and couldn't help but shudder. Patricia did the same this as she looked into Murphy's eyes. All of the guys in the bar had subdued the Russians and at Connor's request they tied Checkov to the bar. The sisters came out from behind the bar and stood next to their guys. Shayla was leaning into Connor as he wrapped his arm around her. Patricia and Murphy were both leaning on the bar. Connor leaned over handing Shayla a near empty bottle of Hennessey. "Light this asshole up love." Shayla smiled grabbing the bottle. She opened the bottle and poured some on Checkov's ass. She spun the bottle on her palm like a pro and set it down. "Now, like my fine brother says, on St. Patty's everyone's Irish. And this piece of shit is about to be initiated." Connor lit his cigarette and tossed the match on Checkov, setting him ablaze. Both Connor and Shayla had a sadistic look on their faces. Connor tilted Shayla's face up to him and kissed her. The rest of the guys ran to put out the fire.

They got the fire out and Patricia got an idea. She turned to everyone in the bar. "Let's add insult to injury. Throw them in the dumpster." Everyone laughed and the other patrons agreed and dragged the three Russians outside and threw them in the dumpster down the alley. The four of them stayed inside with Doc laughing. They were back in their original seats. "Doc we'll come by before ye open and help ya clean up." Shayla was smiling now as she spoke to Doc. He nodded his thanks. Everyone came back in from the alley. Patricia turned to Shayla and the guys. "I think it's time we get home boys." They all agreed and said their goodbyes to everyone and left. The guys walked the girl's home and they went their separate ways.

* * *

**A/N: Okay I really didn't want to go into all of the script at the end here. I've noticed that I'm really not ending any of my chapters in a cliffhanger. I might have to do that soon ;) Please review. I don't mind if you tell me to go fuck off and never write again. I would like it if you tell me you love it. I just want to know my story is doing something. One other thing. The girls ma her name is Ann Marie. Just remember that for future chapters.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Another big thank you to rosecoloredskys and today she gets a virtual red, white and blue cookie...lol...I decided to be nice and upload two chapters. Enjoy and don't forget to review. HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!! **

* * *

The girls woke up the next day hung over as all hell. They have been up for almost an hour already and sitting at the kitchen table having coffee. "Shay when do ya want ta go help Doc?" "We'll finish our coffee and head over there." Patricia nodded her agreement. They finished their coffee and got ready to head over to Doc's. They were in their bedroom getting dressed when Shayla suddenly stopped what she was doing. Patricia noticed her sister freeze in her spot. "Shay what's wrong?" "I don't know. I have a bad feeling that something is gonna happen taday." "I thought I was the only one with that feelin." Shayla gave her sister a look of understanding and finished getting dressed.

They left their apartment and headed for the bar. They walked wanting to get away from their apartment building as quickly as possible. Neither one could explain the feelings they were having but both knew change was in the air. They got to the bar and entered the same way as the day before. Doc was by the counter restocking everything. "Hey Doc." The girls spoke in unison. "G-g-goodmornin girls. Did you all g-g-get home alright? FUCK!-ASS!" They both nodded and got to work cleaning up the mess from last night and pulling down the decorations they put up.

They had finished rather quickly. Shayla was in the back straightening up when she heard voices coming from the front of the bar. She came out seeing her sister and Doc first then a figure came into view. She knew this person and after a moment it dawned on her who it was. "Agent Smecker when did you get transferred here to Boston." Shayla quickly lost her accent. Agent Smecker knew her as Detective O' Riley of the NYPD and she hid her accent well then. "Detective O' Riley. I should be asking you the same thing. And please call me Paul." "Well Paul please, call me Shayla, and I'm not a detective anymore. I turned in my badge and gun to be a normal person." "The Angels cases became too much for you?" Shayla chuckled. "Nah, being a cop became too much for me. Well I know your not here for a drink so what's up?" Doc had a surprised look on his face about Shayla knowing an FBI agent. "Well Shay maybe you can help me. Do you know the MacManus brothers?" Shayla looked at her sister then to Doc. "I know of them from here." She spread her arms indicating the bar. "Is there anyway we can talk a little bit more privately being this is an ongoing investigation?" "Sure. Doc is it okay if we use the back room?" Doc nodded and Paul followed Shayla. "Okay Paul spill it." "Well there was a situation and I believe they were attacked. There were two Russians found dead in an alley behind their apartment. It looks like a clear cut case of self defense. I would appreciate it if you hear anything from them to please have them come down to the precinct or contact me. Here's my card." Shayla took the card and looked at it. "No problem Paul." The both walked out of the room and the agent left the bar.

"What was t-t-that all about? How do you k-k-know that agent Shayla? FUCK!-ASS!" Patricia had a serious look on her face as she looked at her sister. They shared a single glance knowing what the other was thinking. Their feelings had come true. Shayla turned back to Doc. "Well Doc I don't know if ye heard about a couple of vigilantes over in New York called The Avenging Angels." Doc was nodding "I heard of them." "Well I was a crime scene detective in the NYPD and I was on their cases. When things really got bad Agent Smecker was called in to lead the investigation and I had to work very closely with him." All of a sudden Patricia's cell phone went off. She looked at it not knowing the number but answered it anyway.

Patricia flipped her phone open. "'Ello."

"Pat it's Murph." There was a hint of worry in his voice.

"Jesus fuckin Christ Murph! Where tha hell are ye?" Shayla heard her sister and came over to her to find out what was going on.

"Were at Angel of Mercy Hospital. Can ye an Shayla meet us please?"

"Sure Murph we'll be right there. Is everything okay? Are you an Connor hurt?"

"I'll explain when ye get here Mein Engel." Murphy hung up before Patricia can say anything more.

Patricia flipped her phone closed and turned to her sister. "Shay we need ta meet tha guys at Angel of Mercy Hospital." Shayla was very worried now. "Is everything okay?" "Murphy wouldn't tell me. Let's just get there." Shayla nodded and both girls turned to Doc. "T-t-thank you girls for h-h-helping. Go take care of y-y-your boys. FUCK!-ASS!" Shayla was practically out the door already. "We'll let ya know what happens Doc." Doc nodded and Patricia ran out the door to catch up with her sister. They were near their apartment when Patricia stopped Shayla. "Shay give me tha keys to tha car. Yer too upset ta drive." Shayla gave in quickly knowing her sister was right. They hopped into their car and drove to the hospital.

They parked the car and ran to the doors of the emergency room. They slowed down when they went through the doors and saw the holy water. They both dipped their fingers and did the sign of the cross as they spotted the brothers. They quickly walked over to them. "What tha fuck happened ta ye?" Shayla was the first to respond to them. She grabbed Connor's face gently looking at his bandage. "We're alright girls. Calm down now." Patricia being the level headed one spoke. "Okay ye must'v done somethin big cause an FBI agent came inta tha bar." The guys looked concerned. Shayla was the one to put them at ease. "Don't worry. He wants ye ta turn yerselves in. He says that what happened was all in self defense. Here's his card." She handed Connor the card. Murphy turned to Patricia "We need a favor. Can ye hold this fer us?" Patricia took a shopping bag from him and nodded. "We'll call Rocco to get yer stuff an meet ya at tha precinct." They both nodded. "Do ye want us ta drive ye to tha precinct?" "Aye that would be great." Murphy smiled at Shayla. The four of them left the hospital and got into the car. Shayla drove them to the precinct. They all got out of the car. Shayla turned to Connor. "Call us when yer done ta let us know what's goin on please." "Aye M'aingeal. I promise ye we'll call." Connor kissed Shayla and turned to his brother who just pulled out of a kiss with Patricia. They walked up the steps of the precinct as Shayla and Patricia got back into the car.

They drove back to their apartment. There were still some cops around but nothing major. They went up to their apartment. Patricia called Rocco the moment they got in.

"Hello?" Came Rocco's voice over the phone.

"Hey Roc its Pat."

"Oh, hey Pat, what's up?"

"The guys need a favor. Can ye go ta there apartment an get some clothes and their rosary and bring it to tha precinct?"

"Yeah sure. What happened that they're at the precinct?"

"Long story that we don't even know all of it but the bottom line is the Russians from last night showed up at their place this mornin."

"Okay I got it. I'll get right on it then."

"Thanks Roc."

"Anytime Pat."

Patricia closed her phone and turned to Shayla who was sitting on the couch deep in thought. She decided to join her sister. She sat down grabbing Shayla's arm and putting her head on her shoulder. They stayed like that for awhile. Finally after no one knows how long Shayla spoke up. "Pat I think we should tell 'em about us." "Ye were readin me mind sis." They went back to sitting there quietly till Shayla's phone rang.

She quickly jumped and grabbed it flipping it open. "'Ello"

"Hey M'aingeal. Before ye say anythin were okay and Rocco showed up."

Shayla breathed a sigh of relief. "Ye got off? No charges?"

"Aye. We're stayin here in tha precinct fer tha night. We'll leave in tha mornin."

"Okay Mon amour. Do me one favor and as soon as ye get out tamorrow come by 'ere and see us before ye do anythin. We need ta talk ta tha two 'o ye."

"Of course. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah we just need ta talk."

"Okay ta gra agam ort M'aingeal."

"I love ye too Connor. Goodnight." Shayla hung up the phone.

Shayla turned to her sister smiling. "Their okay and spending tha night in tha precinct. They'll be here tamorrow." "Good cause I was worried fer a moment there." Shayla nodded her agreement. The girls never realized they were sitting there all day and that it was getting late. "Why don't we get some food and go ta bed." Shayla ruffled her sister's hair and Patricia was trying to slap her sister's hands away. "Aye let's go." They headed out to the same diner the guys took them to. They sat and ate quietly, paid their bill and went right back home.

It was really late by the time they got back. They changed into pajamas and went straight to bed. The girls fell asleep quickly. They were asleep for some time and a storm had picked up outside. This was the first thunderstorm for the girls in the apartment so they didn't know about any leaks. They were still sound asleep having weird dreams. They both rolled onto their backs simultaneously. The storm was growing fiercer and started leaking in from the ceiling as the girls sat straight up staring at the ceiling breathing heavily. Water was dripping onto their foreheads as they sat there their dreams echoing in there heads. They turned to each other and Patricia spoke first. "Destroy that which is evil..." "...So that which is good may flourish." Shayla finished Patricia's thought. The leak in the ceiling stopped suddenly and they went back to sleep.

* * *

**Translations:**

**ta gra agam ort M'aingeal - I love you my angel (Gaelic)**

**M'aingeal - My angel (Gaelic)  
**

**Mon amour - My love (French)**


	11. Chapter 11

The sun was shining brightly the next morning as the girls got up. They sat at the edge of their beds looking at each other. They were sharing a silent conversation. They both knew their feelings were right the day before. Something big was going to happen. They both understood the dreams from the previous night and why they had woken up. Even sitting there staring at each other they heard their dreams echoing through their minds. They could hear their family prayer clearly and the MacManus family prayer. They could still see Connor and Murphy holding guns and also waking up in the jail cell the same way they did. Their lives were now intertwined with the MacManus'. Patricia went into the shower first as Shayla made coffee and a quick breakfast. After Patricia finished in the bathroom and came out showered and dressed Shayla went in.

Both girls were fully showered and dressed sitting in the kitchen finishing their breakfast. "Hey Shay. What do ye think is in tha bag Murph gave me?" Shayla shrugged. "Let's find out." Patricia got up to retrieve the bag. She came back a few moments later and set the bag on the table. Both girls started to dig through. They were pulling out guns, money and jewelry. "Well look 'ere Pat. Our boys already have tha right idea." Both girls were checking out the guns making sure they would possibly work. "Aye Shay I think they do." They stopped investigating the bag and put everything back.

Patricia and Shayla were sitting on the couch watching a movie on T.V. when they heard a knock on the door. Patricia got up and answered it. I was Connor and Murphy. She gave Murphy a kiss and ushered them in and they sat in the living room. Connor and Murphy noticed their shopping bag on the table and shared a look of concern. The girls realized their looks but decided to ignore it. Connor gave Shayla a kiss and sat next to her.

"So how was it sleeping in a jail cell boys?" Patricia was trying to lighten the mood.

"Better than our place, honestly." Murphy caught on to what Patricia was trying to do.

Shayla was being completely serious. She wanted to get this over with. "Did ye two have any weird dreams last night?"

Connor and Murphy stared at each other for a moment. Having a silent conversation. Connor was the first to speak. "Aye we did. How did ye know about it?"

Patricia decided to answer before Shayla could. "Let's just say we had our own weird night last night."

Murphy felt like he was missing something. "What did ye two dream about?"

Now it was Shayla and Patricia's turn to share a silent conversation. "It involved tha two 'o ye and us. Which leads me to what we have ta tell ya."

The guys were looking between the girls anxiously awaiting what they had to say. Shayla turned to Connor. "Remember tha first night when ye asked me about tha Avenging Angels?" Connor nodded. Patricia finished Shayla's thought. "Well yer looking at 'em." Connor and Murphy kept looking between the two girls, shock evident on their faces. "Your tha Avenging Angels?" Murphy squeeked out. The sisters both nodded.

Connor placed his hand on Shayla's shoulder looking her straight in the eyes. "Ye were doin Gods will? Fer how long have ye been doin it?"

Shayla giggled at Connor's hurried questions. "Aye we were doin Gods will and it's been seven years now. Just last week we decided to stop so we can be happy with you guys and now here we are thrown back into it. Last night wasn't the first time we had that dream. It's actually the second time fer us." Connor and Murphy had a look of understanding on their faces.

Patricia now spoke up. "Did ye both wake up last night during tha storm and say anything?" The brothers shared a look again.

"Aye we did. I said…"

Patricia cut him off before he can speak but as she started Connor continued. "Destroy that which is evil..." Both Shayla and Murphy finish in unison. "...So that which is good may flourish." They sat there looking between each other for a few minutes. There was an understanding between all of them. The girls were meant to work with the brothers.

Murphy was the first to break the silence. "So what now?"

Connor decided that now was a perfect time to tell the girls what he found out. "There's gonna be a big Russian mob meetin tanight at the Copley Plaza."

Shayla turned to Murphy with a smirk on her face. "Well Murph there's yer next step. But first ye need weapons and ammo. We'll take ya ta someone we know."

Murphy turned to Patricia. "I take it ye looked through tha bag?"

Patricia nodded. "Ye can use what's in there ta get what ye need. Shay go call Aidan and let him know he has new customers." Shayla nodded and exited the room. She came back a few moments later. "Ready when ever ye guys are." They nodded and got up grabbing their coats and left the apartment.

They got outside and all lit up cigarettes as they walked to the girl's car. Shayla was driving and Connor called shotgun. Murphy and Patricia climbed into the back seat. After driving for a few minutes Shayla pulled up to a store and parked the car. "Were here guys." They all exited the car and followed Shayla down an alley to a heavy looking metal door. Shayla knocked in a rhythm and a moment later the door was opened and everyone followed the young guy to a basement. Aidan turned to the girls. "So yer back fer some more. What ye can't get enough 'o me?" Both Shayla and Patricia laughed out loud. "In yer dreams Aidan. Would ya really want a couple 'o girls that can kill ya in less than a minute?" Shayla snapped back through fits of laughter. "Okay Shay ye win this one. Well what do ye have fer me this time?" Aidan sat down on the couch. Connor and Murphy sat across from him and started putting everything on the table. Aidan looked at the bounty before him and grabbed two black duffel bags tossing them at the brothers. He reached behind and flipped a light switch. "Knock yerselves out." The girls couldn't help but to laugh at the expression on the guys faces as they walked into the other room. They looked like a couple of kids in a candy store.

As the guys were looking around at the different guns Shayla and Patricia sat across from Aidan throwing some money down on the table "This should cover anything we decide ta grab." Aidan picked up the money Shayla threw on the table. "Have fun girls." They smiled and got up from their seats. They walked into the room with all the guns just as Murphy was complaining about rope. "Wow that complaint sounds familiar." Patricia smiled looking at Shayla. "Oh shut it that fight is seven years old now." The guys were looking at the girls wondering what happened. Shayla noticed the look on Connor's face and decided to answer his unspoken question. "When we first started my darling sister decided she wanted to get rope to have just in case. We ended up fighting fer about a week over it." They all started laughing. Murphy walked over and placed his bag near Connor as he still complained about the rope. Connor reached into Murphy's bag and pulled out a knife "Isn't that right Rambo?" The girls bust out laughing and Murphy gave into Connor for his rope. Shayla walked over to Murphy as he was playing with one of the guns. "I give ye credit Murph. A knife comes in handy. In my opinion more than a rope does." She made sure she spoke loud enough for Connor and Patricia to hear. "You and yer fuckin knife Shay." "Hey don't bitch. It saved me life quite a number 'o times." Patricia just shook her head knowing she was defeated. They all got what they needed and headed back to the girls apartment.

They went straight back to the apartment. Sitting at the kitchen table with various guns and parts spread across it. "Well guys ye better be ready fer this. Make sure ye have a good game plan here." Murphy put his gun on the table and turned to Patricia. "Pat we're sure about this and we do have a game plan." Patricia nodded. "I'm gonna give ye guys a good piece of advice. When ye leave tha hotel, go separate ways. Go down separate stairs and exits and come up with a meet up point." Shayla was looking between them to make sure they got her point. "Don't worry M'aingeal. We got what yer sayin." Shayla smiled and got up from the table. Patricia followed close behind. "Where are ye two goin?" Murphy blurted out. Patricia turned to answer as Shayla continued into the bedroom. "We have some business to take care of. There's a mafia hit man that Shayla has been after and we're gonna do some surveillance." They guys nodded and went back to their guns. "Oh before I forget. Here so ye can lock up after ye leave and if ye decide ta come back 'ere afterward." She handed her set of keys to Murphy. He took them and pocketed them then nodded his thanks.

It was starting to get dark as the girls were sitting in their car parked near an apartment building. They have been out there for a few hours watching their target. They had followed him from his fancy house to a rundown neighborhood. They had watched him when they first came to Boston and knew he came to this place four times a week. And they also knew there was about nine under bosses in there as well. They were all from New York and were trying to move into Boston. A lot of them were the worthless lackeys the girls spared when they wiped out some of the big time guys. Now they were taking over and moving the families. The girls had to be patient for this to work. It would be their biggest hit if done right. They needed to have the element of surprise on their side. They had checked out the building during the day to see the best point of entry. They had everything set now it was a matter of doing it. Shayla was getting bored and started to let her mind wander. She was wondering how the guys did. Just as that thought entered her mind her cell phone rang. "'Ello." "Hey M'aingeal. Everything went well and were headin ta Roc's. Can ye meet us there?" "Sure. We'll be there in a little while." Connor quickly hung up the phone. Shayla closed her phone and turned to Patricia. "Con said everything went well and fer us ta meet up at Rocco's." "Why at Roc's place? How did he get involved?" Patricia had too many questions for Shayla to deal with at that moment. "I don't know but we need ta find out. Nothin new is goin on 'ere. Let's go meet up with them." Patricia nodded and Shayla turned on the car and they made their way to Rocco's.

The girls parked the car and headed up to Roc's apartment. They knocked on the door and Rocco opened it ushering them in. The guys had already started drinking and they ordered pizza. There were guns across the table as well as beer cans and bottles of whiskey. Rocco had scrounged up two more chairs for the girls to sit. Shayla sat between Connor and Rocco and Patricia sat between Connor and Murphy. They both grabbed a slice of pizza and a beer. Shayla turned to Connor. "Well what happened? Or are ye gonna make me beat ya up ta get tha answer?" The guys started laughing. Patricia was backing up her sister. "Believe me boys. She can do it too." They stopped laughing and Connor turned to Shayla. "I believe she can kick me arse if she wanted ta." The girls were sitting there urging the guys to tell them what happened. Murphy started to tell them. "We went through tha vents ta get there." Both Shayla and Patricia raised an eyebrow to their method. Connor continued. "Me rope came in handy. Murph an I got inta a scuffle as we were in tha vent and we fell through tha ceiling hanging by our legs with the rope. It was quite funny really. It helped get tha element 'o surprise." Shayla and Patricia looked at each other in disbelief shaking their heads. Rocco finished telling the story. "And I was sent by my boss to do the hit. I get there and they had done it already. Your boys here scared the fucking shit outta me. I didn't even know it was them. They held guns to my head." They all laughed at that. Now it was the girls turn to respond. Shayla and Patricia shared another look and both silently agreed that Shayla should be the first to say something. "First of all…" She turned to Connor and Murphy. "That two 'o ye are complete fuckin idiots. No one does that shit. Going through the air vents is a fuckin retarded thing ta do." She turned to Rocco next as Patricia was giggling knowing the guys were all gonna get it. "As fer ye Roc, How were ya gonna get in there and where is yer gun?" Rocco handed Shayla his six shooter and began to answer her. "I dressed as an employee and carted food to their room." Patricia decided to get into Shayla's fun. "Okay we see Roc's got tha brains here. He had tha right idea not ye two. How many guys were there?" Connor and Murphy spoke at the same time. "Nine." The girls looked at each other and nodded. Then Shayla spoke to Connor in Spanish. "Usted habló con él sobre esto. Si él entró con seises tirador y usted los individuos no estaba allí…" She didn't want to continue her thought. Connor shook his head and responded. "Aucun nous allions lui parler demain à son sujet." Shayla nodded knowing it was up to them to talk to Rocco.

They all dropped any talk of what they were doing and continued to drink and enjoy each others company. They had been drinking for a few hours by this point. Rocco started ranting about how the guys ruined his career and that he was a permanent package boy. They all agreed that Rocco can take credit for what they did. Rocco started working himself into a frenzy talking about taking credit. The cat was ignoring them all just lounging on the table. He sat down and slammed his fists on the table for emphasis causing Connor's gun to go off and splatter the cat all over the wall. Shayla and Patricia were the first to get up taking off for the living room with Connor, Murphy and Rocco right behind them. Shayla was the first to say something. "Holy fuckin shit!" Murphy was the next one to come out of shock. "I can't believe that just fucking happened!" After a moment of staring at the splattered cat on the wall Rocco spoke. "Is it dead?" Shayla and Patricia both slapped him on the back of the head. "What do ye think genius?" Shayla shook her head at Rocco as the guys laughed at his stupidity. The guys took care of the mess with the cat and decided to hang a picture in the middle of the stain. They were all very drunk and decided they were going to sleep. Rocco fell out onsomething in the kitchen. Patricia and Murphy were curled up on the couch while Shayla and Connor were out cold on the floor.

**Translations:**

**Usted habló con él sobre esto. Si él entró con seises tirador y usted los individuos no estaba allí… (Spanish)**

**(Did you talk to him about this. If he went in with a six shooter and you guys weren't there...)**

**Aucun nous allions lui parler demain à son sujet. (French)**

**(No we were going to talk to him tomorrow about it.)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay this was an interesting chapter to write. Translations are at the end as usual. Another big thank you goes to rosecoloredskys for her review. I'm so glad that you're still enjoying this. Sorry my updates aren't as frequent as they have been. Life right now is getting in the way of my writing time :( But I promise to keep up with this story.  
**

* * *

Rocco was the first to wake up that morning. He went to the kitchen to splash water in his face. The sound of the running water woke Connor and Shayla. They both got up as Rocco walked back into the room. Shayla was rubbing the sleep from her eyes as Connor and Rocco grabbed their coats. Connor grabbed hers as well handing it to her. She shook her head and looked up at him. Connor understood why she didn't want to go outside. He kissed her forehead and walked out with Rocco. The door slammed shut and they were gone. Murphy and Patricia woke up as Shayla went into the kitchen. "Mornin Shay." Patricia walked over and gave her sister a hug. Murphy grunted as he looked around. "Where's me brother an Roc?" Shayla looked up at him. "Mornin ta ye too Murph. They went outside." Murphy realized he was being an ass and gave Shayla a kiss on the cheek and Patricia a quick kiss on the lips as he grabbed his coat and went to join his brother.

The girls were left in the apartment by themselves. They started cleaning up the table cause the mess was just annoying them. They had finished before the guys even came back. They sat down smoking cigarettes. "I think we should do the hit tanight." Patricia looked at her sister. Shayla nodded her agreement. "When tha guys come back we'll head 'ome and get ready." Shayla nodded again. A few minutes later the guys came back pissed off and worried. Shayla was the first to speak, sounding more sincere than curious. "How did it go with Rocco?" The guys wouldn't answer. They just sat their asses down at the table and looked very pissed. The girls looked at each other deciding they didn't need to deal with this. Patricia was getting annoyed. "Well whatever. We're doin our hit tanight and we need ta get outta 'ere and get ready." Shayla walked over to Connor and gave him a quick kiss then went and grabbed her coat. Patricia didn't even bother giving a kiss to Murphy. She just grabbed her coat and walked out the door. "See ye later guys. Call us when ye decide ta stop bein assholes." Shayla walked out of the apartment slamming the door behind her. She quickly caught up with her sister and they headed home.

The girls have been home, showered and dressed for a few hours. They were sitting at the table checking their guns and making sure everything was ready. They still had some time before they left. They couldn't let themselves be bothered by the guy's attitudes. They needed to keep their minds on their job. They were deep in thought as they rechecked everything when there was a knock on the door. Both sisters snapped their heads up. Shayla got up and walked to the door opening it slightly. It was Connor, Murphy and Rocco. She moved to the side opening the door more so they can pass. They all had their bags in their hands. Patricia came out from the kitchen to see who was there. "What are ye guys doin 'ere?" Murphy sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V. looking for the news. The news reporter was in front of a deli talking about the deaths of three lowlife mobsters. Connor spoke up first. "That was Rocco's doin." They girls looked at Rocco astonished. Shayla was staring at Rocco. "Yer insane dude." She walked away and went back into the kitchen to finish with the guns. Connor followed her. "Shay I'm sorry fer earlier. Ye were right we were bein assholes. Can ye fergive me?" Shayla got up from the table walking over to Connor. "Aye mon amoure I can. It's just Pat an I have this huge hit tanight and we can't let anything take our focus away." Connor grabbed Shayla into a tight embrace. "I understand. By the way ye look great in black." Shayla looked up at him and smiled. Connor leaned down and kissed her gently. As Connor and Shayla were making up in the kitchen Murphy followed Patricia into the bedroom. "Pat I'm sorry fer earlier." Patricia turned to Murphy. "It's alright Murph. We're all under a lot of pressure right now." Murphy grabbed Patricia and gave her a kiss she would never forget. They left the bedroom to join everyone else.

The girls had everything ready. They were sitting at the table with Rocco and the brothers. "Ye guys can stay 'ere if ye want. Ye got Pat's keys and yer more than welcome." Connor turned to Shayla. "Thanks Shay. We need a place ta stay right now." Murphy turned to the girls. "Really, thanks girls. On a different topic, yer not tha only ones that got a job tanight." Rocco finally spoke up. "We're going after Vincenzo Lipazzi. We're gonna get him at his favorite spot." The girls were looking between the guys curiously. "At a strip club." Rocco finished. Shayla and Patricia chuckled at the thought. "Good luck guys and be careful. On that note I think we should be gettin outta 'ere. Come on Pat." Shayla stood grabbing her bag as she spoke. "We'll meet ya guys back 'ere afterward." Shayla kissed Connor and headed for the door. Patricia followed suite, kissing Murphy and left.

The girls had parked their car a few blocks away from the building. They walked to the building and waited. They were waiting for all of them to show up. So far only five were there. After about an hour the other four showed up. They were ready. They followed their plan by going into an open back door. The building was abandoned. They quickly made their way to an adjoining room to the one their targets were in. They could see clearly into the next room without being spotted. There were crates all around the large room and a table with several chairs in the middle. They snuck around the crates entering the room undetected. They stayed crouched for a moment as Shayla counted to three on her fingers. On three they both sprang up and started shooting. They were able to knock out six of them before anyone even realized what was going on. Shayla shot at one of the targets right as he shot at her. Her shot connected with his head as his connected with her arm. "Oh shit! That fuckin hurts." She dropped down behind a crate for protection. There was only one left. Shayla ripped the bottom of her shirt to wrap it around her wound. "Shay ye alright." "Aye Pat. I'm okay." Their main target was the only one left. Dominic Aiello, hit man for the mob. He was wounded. One of Patricia's bullets connected with his leg. Neither girl realized he had a knife in his hand as they walk up to him. They get close enough and Dominic lashed out with the knife connecting with Patricia's right thigh. She was cut pretty deeply and bleeding. Shayla kicked the knife from his hand. "Pat ye okay?" Patricia nodded as she ripped her shirt to wrap around her leg. Shayla had her gun pointed directly at Dominic's head. "On your knees!" Shayla demanded. Both girls got behind him pointing their guns at his head and began to recite their prayer.

Angels of the saints we be,

Sent by the Lord to do for Thee.

Given Thy power forth from Thy hand,

That we may abide by Thy command.

Sentencing evil souls that never rest,

So they may see the Gates of Judgment at last.

In Nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus Sancti.

Two shots rang out and Dominic's body hit the ground. The girls did the sign of the cross and left one of their cards on him. They wanted everyone to know the Avenging Angels were alive and well. They made sure to spray any blood that could have been theirs with ammonia and left.

They reached their apartment quickly and the guys were there already. Shayla was holding her arm and Patricia was limping. Connor and Murphy jumped from the couch at the sight of the girls and rushed over to them. "What tha fuck happened?!" Worry evident in Murphy's voice as he helped Patricia into the kitchen. "Don't worry Murph it's not as bad as ye think. Shay's in worse shape than me." Connor was helping Shayla to the kitchen. "Do ye want ta tell me what happened?" Shayla looked up at him. "After I take care of me wound." Connor nodded. "Is there anything we can do to help?" Rocco joined them in the kitchen wanting to help. "Aye Roc. In tha bathroom there's a first aid kit." Rocco nodded at Patricia and took off for the bathroom. Patricia turned to Murphy pointing to a cabinet near the sink. "There's an iron under there. Put it on one of the burners with a high flame." Murphy did as he was told. "What are ye gonna do with that?" Murphy had to ask the question that was going through his and Connor's minds. Shayla spoke solemnly. "It's fer me…" She removed the makeshift bandage on her arm exposing the bullet wound. "Patricia's gonna cauterize tha wound. It's tha only way ta stop it from bleeding and so I don't have ta go ta tha hospital." "Okay Shay sit on tha table." Patricia was standing near the stove as Shayla went over and hopped up on the table. "Tha bullets still in there. I'm gonna have ta get it out." Shayla nodded and looked away. Patricia dug through the first aid kit. She pulled out tweezers and poured antiseptic on them. Shayla scrunched her face biting back a scream as Patricia dug in the wound to get the bullet out. Patricia pulled it out and dropped it on the table. "Alright Shay part one is done. Now on ta part two. Connor I need ye ta hold her and give her this ta bite down on." She handed Connor a torn tea rag. Connor gently held the rag to her mouth as he got behind her and placed one arm around her waist and the other held her wounded arm still. "Ye ready sis?" Shayla nodded. Patricia held the iron to her sister's arm. Shayla let out a long muffled scream as the iron connected with her arm. Tears were rolling down her face by the time her sister finished. Patricia pulled the iron away and put it down quickly moving close to Shayla putting her face close to hers. Their foreheads were touching as Patricia spoke to her sister in the one language they knew and the brothers didn't. "É irmã excedente. Seu alright agora. Eu sou assim que pesaroso eu tive que fazer aquele. Fere-me sempre que apenas tanto quanto o fere." Shayla looked her sister in the eyes. "Não há nenhuma necessidade se desculpar. Você fêz o que você teve que fazer para me ajudar. Obrigado." Patricia kissed her sister on the forehead and sat back down.

Shayla let Connor wrap her arm. "Pat let me see yer leg." Patricia took off the bandage she had on it. "It stopped bleeding at least." Shayla looked closer. "Ye need stitches." "I knew ye were gonna say that." Connor had finished wrapping Shayla's arm. "Thank you Connor." She leaned up giving him a kiss. "Patricia sit on tha table. Let me get yer leg stitched up." Shayla began digging in the first aid kit like her sister had before. She pulled out everything she needed and started stitching Patricia's leg. Murphy was next to Patricia rubbing her back trying to sooth her. Shayla finished as quickly as she could. When she was done she got up and gave her sister a kiss on the forehead. Murphy wrapped Patricia's leg.

They all went and sat in the living room. "Now do ye girls want ta tell us what happened?" Shayla started speaking first. "Everything went as planned at first. We went in and had the whole element of surprise on our side. We didn't figure one would get a shot off before he died. And we didn't figure our main target had a knife on him." Patricia felt she needed to say something. "It comes with what we do. This isn't tha first time either of us has been shot or stabbed. Ye can only prepare fer so much. Something is bound ta happen eventually." Shayla nodded her agreement. "Its tha stuff ye can't prepare for that you have ta pay close attention to." The guys were starting to understand where the girls were coming form. "So how did yer hit go?" Patricia looked between the guys. Connor spoke first trying not to disturb Shayla leaning on him. "It went better than expected. We got Vincenzo and two others we wanted ta get earlier." Patricia nodded. Rocco continued where Connor left off. "We went for coffee afterwards and now tomorrow we have another hit. A real bad guy. He's a cleaner for the mob." For some reason Patricia didn't like the idea of the guys going tomorrow. She couldn't quite explain it. "Don't ye think ye should take a day?" Murphy chimed in now. "The guys that are gonna be there are only tagether on Thursday's fer a poker game." Shayla finally voiced her opinion. She had the same feeling as her sister. "I agree with Pat guys. I don't think ye should go tamorrow." Connor gave her a reassuring smile. "We'll be alright M'aingeal." Both Shayla and Patricia knew they weren't going to win so they dropped the subject.

They were still sitting there in the living room watching a western on T.V. when the girls started falling asleep curled up next to the guys. It was getting very late by the time the movie was over. Rocco looked over at the two couples curled up together on the couch. Shayla and Patricia looked like they were sound asleep. "Hey guys I think you should get the girls to bed. They look like their out already." Both Shayla and Patricia responded at the same time. "I'm not sleeping." They opened their eyes and looked at each other and laughed. Connor pushed loose hair out of Shayla's face before he spoke. "I think Roc's right. We should get ta bed. All 'o us." Murphy nodded. They got up from the couch and said goodnight to Rocco and headed for the bedroom. Connor and Shayla curled up on her bed and Shayla was out like a light. The same happened with Murphy and Patricia. It took the brothers a little more time to fall asleep. They couldn't get the fact that the girls didn't want them to do a hit tomorrow off their minds. They both fell asleep thinking of what the girls could have meant.

* * *

**Translations:**

**É irmã excedente. Seu alright agora. ****Eu sou assim que pesaroso eu tive que fazer aquele. Fere-me sempre que apenas tanto quanto o fere. (Portuguese) **

**(It's over sister. Your alright now. I'm so sorry I had to do that. It always hurts me just as much as it hurts you.) **

**não há nenhuma necessidade se desculpar. Você fêz o que você teve que fazer para me ajudar. ****Obrigado. ****(Portuguese)**

**(There is no need to apologize. You did what you had to do to help me. Thank you.)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: In this chapter you will see the girls don't speak with the accent when they're nervous or excited. It is more noticeable with Patricia than with Shayla. Also you will find out which one of the girls is older. A big thank you to A Hotter Kiss A Better Touch for her review. Your support means a lot to me Becki :)  
**

* * *

The girls woke up the next day before anyone else. They got showered and dressed before the sun was up. They both couldn't stay asleep. They were sitting in the kitchen talking with hushed tones as to not wake anyone else up. They sat there staring at each other for a long while. Finally Shayla decided to break the silence. "I know why I'm awake. What's yer reason?" Patricia thought to herself for a moment. "I kept having these dreams and a bad feeling something was going to happen." Shayla nodded. "I know how ye feel. What were yer dreams about?" "The guys were shot and there was so much blood. I kept feeling like there was something I could of done to prevent it. What about you Shay?" "Well mine was similar. I saw who shot the guys…" As Shayla was about to finish her thought Patricia finished it for her. "An older guy, grey beard and lots 'o guns." Shayla looked at her sister in astonishment. "Yeah that's it. That's what I saw. The feeling I keep getting is that something big is going to happen. It's actually scary to me."

The girls have been sitting in the kitchen talking for quite some time. They had basically talked the morning away. It was near afternoon by the time the brothers got up. Rocco was still sound asleep when Connor and Murphy came shuffling into the kitchen. Connor made his way to Shayla giving her a kiss on the top of her head. "Mornin M'aingeal. How's yer arm feelin taday?" Shayla smiled up at him. "Mornin o meu santo**. **Not that bad. It still stings a little." Murphy still wasn't fully awake but did manage to give Patricia a kiss. He was looking between Shayla and Patricia trying to figure out what Shayla said. "What does tha mean?" The girls were looking at him with an amused look on their faces. Patricia decided to answer. Well o meu santo, I'm not gonna tell ya. If it's something that we say in Portuguese than it aint fer ye ta know." Shayla started laughing and looked at Connor. He smiled back at her. "I think I figured out what it means. Well at least tha last part. Is it saint?" The girls looked at each other smiling. They wanted to keep the guys guessing. Shayla turned her smile towards Connor. "Maybe. Maybe not." Murphy quickly stood up going to get himself a cup of coffee. "Oi, I give up. If ye two wanna keep it ta yerselves then fine." Connor, Patricia and Shayla started laughing. Murphy sat back down sipping his coffee and lit a cigarette.

All the laughing and the smell of fresh coffee woke Roc up. He came shuffling into the kitchen and wnet straight to the coffee pot. He poured himself a cup and took a sip as he turned to everyone. "Morning." Murphy nodded as Connor, Shayla and Patricia spoke in unison. "Mornin." Connor walked past Murphy and ruffled his hair. "As ye can tell, me brother 'ere is notta morning person." The girls nodded and giggled. They left the guys in the kitchen and went to sit in the living room turning on the T.V. Shayla managed to get the remote first. She was flipping through the channels stopping when she noticed a marathon of Spongebob. "Oh No Shay! We're not watchin this!" She reached for the remote and Shayla pulled it out of her reach. The guys were at the doorway to the living room when they heard Patricia yell. "Yer not gettin tha remote Pat!" Shayla yelled back. Patricia jumped on her sister trying to reach. Shayla tried to throw her sister off of her and they both fell to the floor. The guys were watching and laughing as the girls rolled across the floor fighting for the remote. All they could hear were them cursing in every language they knew and every so often a slap that actually connected. "Shay give me tha fuckin remote." Shayla laughed and tossed it to the other side of the room. She was pinned by her sister on her stomach. Patricia got up to retrieve the remote but Shayla tripped her and she fell. Shayla sacrificed herself by making Patricia fall where she would land on her instead of the floor. Shayla grunted as Patricia landed on her. They kept wrestling with each other till Patricia pinned Shayla on her back. "Give up little sister!" Shayla just got annoyed by Patricia calling her little. She managed to reverse it and pin Patricia. "I'm only five minutes younger." They kept pinning each other and landing some good hits, neither one giving up. The guys were laughing as the girls kept going. The girls were out of breath by this point but still wouldn't give up. Connor and Murphy stepped in and grabbed Shayla who was on top for the last time. Connor held onto her as Murphy helped Patricia up. The girls looked at each other and started laughing. They were lucky that they didn't reopen their wounds.

They were all sitting on the couch now. The T.V. was turned off so there would be no more fights. Rocco looked at the girls. "So Pat you're older than Shay?" Patricia nodded and Shayla rolled her eyes. Murphy started laughing and Shayla glared at him. "Why don't ye ask tha boys 'ere which one's older." Rocco started shaking his head. "I did that when I first met them and don't want to relive that one." The girls started laughing. Shayla looked between the brothers. "Yer ma still hasn't told ya which is older?" They both shook their heads. Murphy sat back with a smug look on his face. "I do believe I'm tha older one." "Hey don't start that shit again. I had ice on mine that day." The girls had confused looks on their faces. Patricia looked to Connor then to Murphy. "I don't think I even want to know." Connor was about to say something and Shayla kissed him to make him shut up. After she broke the kiss she smiled at him. "I really don't think we want ta know mon amour." "Okay M'aingeal ye win. So now lets get down to business 'ere." They started planning their hit. The girls tried to help them clean up their plan a little and give them some good tips.

Rocco left to get a different car for them to use as Connor and Murphy stayed with the girls. They were sitting in the kitchen cleaning and preparing the guns. The girls couldn't get the nagging feeling that something bad was going to happen to go away. They felt they had to at least tell the guys how they felt. Patricia decided to start first. "Listen guys please do us a favor. Be careful today please. We both have a bad feeling about this." Shayla finished for her sister warning them of what they saw in their dreams. The brothers were looking at them curiously. "Pat and I both had some weird dreams last night and the same person was in both. He's a lot older with a grey beard and lots of guns." Connor placed his hand on Shayla's shoulder. "Shay don't worry about us. We'll be fine." Connor was trying to be reassuring. "I hope your right Connor. I really do." Patricia tried to be the strong one and not let her dreams bother her. But she knew Shayla was right in telling them. Rocco showed up and they all finished with the guns.

It was time for the guys to get going. The girls walked them to the door. Connor gave Shayla a kiss and whispered in her ear. "We'll be fine M'aingeal don't worry about it. Ta gra agam ort M'aingeal" Shayla looked up at him and gave a weak smile. "I love you too o meu santo." Connor walked out as Murphy kissed Patricia goodbye and Rocco followed. The girls closed the door once they were gone and sat on the couch. They were sitting in silence for a few minutes and Patricia knew her sister was very worried. "Shay, do you want to go to church? It might make you feel better." Shayla nodded and the girls got up and left.

When they got to the church Shayla went straight for the prayer candles. She lit one for each of the guys. Patricia joined her and lit two more. "Who are those for?" Patricia slung her arm over her sister's shoulders. "For us Shay. We both need a prayer to keep strong." Shayla looked at the candles and smiled. "Aye Pat we do and would you look at how the candles look." Patricia looked at the candles and realized that all the candles for them made the shape of a cross. They turned to each other and smiled then went to a back pew and started to pray. They spent some time at the church. When they finished praying they both got up and left. Once outside they both lit cigarettes eerily simultaneously. "Do you feel better now Shay?" "A little bit. I still can't shake this feeling though. I hope it's just me being paranoid." Patricia nodded and they headed back home.

They walked through their apartment door stripping off their coats and sitting on the couch. They decided to watch a movie they could agree on and were about to put it on when the guys burst through the door covered in blood and yelling at each other. They headed straight for the kitchen. The girls followed close behind. The guys were still yelling till Shayla and Patricia both raised their voices to be heard. "Guys! Shut Up!" The three stopped yelling and turned to them. Patricia was the calmer one and spoke first. "First lets take care of whatever wounds you all have then we talk." Shayla nodded and went to the bathroom for the first aid kit. By the time she got back Patricia already had the iron on the stove. She walked up to Connor placing her hand on his face and keeping herself calm. "Sit down so I can make sure the bullet isn't in your leg." Connor listened and sat on one of the chairs while Shayla knelt in front of him. Patricia had Murphy on the counter while she looked at Rocco's hand. "Well Roc at least you don't have to worry about me having to dig a bullet out. Keep pressure on it for now, then we'll cauterize it." Rocco nodded and sat on the chair next to Connor. Patricia went back to assessing Murphy and began to dig the bullet out as Shayla did the same to Connor. They finished as quickly as possible. The sisters turned to each other. Shayla was the first to speak. "Não penso que posso usar o ferro nele." Patricia nodded. "Não se incomode porque nem pode eu." Patricia walked over to the stove about to pick the iron up. Murphy stopped her. "We'll take care of it Meine Liebe." Patricia moved from the stove and stood by her sister putting her arm around her shoulders. They watched as the guys took care of each other.

The guys finished cauterizing their wounds and the girls joined them in sitting around the table. The guys explained what had happened. Connor turned to Shayla. "Ye were right. Everything ya said. Yer dream all of it was right. We shoulda listened." "Its okay Conn. I was actually hoping it was just me being paranoid. I hate when I'm right about things like this. Let's just not talk about this right now." They all agreed and Patricia turned on the small T.V. they kept in the kitchen. As soon as the T.V. came to life they saw agent Smecker giving a press conference. Rocco started talking about him being a liability and the brothers defended the agent. Shayla felt she had to speak up. This became a moment of truth for the sisters. "Rocco both Connor and Murphy are right. Agent Smecker is not to be touched. And to be honest with all 'o ye, I know that agent very well." The guys looked confused. Shayla continued with her story of the agent. "I had ta work with him back in New York. He was put on any and all Angels cases and so was I. Believe me when I say that he's good at what he does." The guys immediately understood what Shayla was talking about. Patricia finished the story for her sister. "He is tha reason why we left. He was gettin to close to solving tha cases and pointing a finger at us. So, we had some help and got tha cases closed and we came 'ere." The guys just nodded in understanding.

Shayla and Patricia got up and started cooking dinner for everyone. The guys were talking and joking trying to keep the atmosphere light. They had cleaned up the kitchen before the girls started cooking. By the time dinner was served they had all calmed down and were actually laughing. They continued to talk and joke all through dinner. After they had all finished, the table was cleared and they started playing cards. Rocco decided he didn't want to play and went and crashed on the couch. Murphy had the bright idea of playing poker but not for money. He didn't know what he was getting into. They had been playing for a while and the brother's only one a game a piece. The girls didn't lose. "Are ye two cheatin ova there?" The girls laughed at the brother's. "Now why would ye think we were cheatin o meu santo?" Patricia was trying to play sweet and innocent as she spoke to Murphy. Connor stared at Shayla waiting for her response to the accusation. She knew they wanted them to admit they were cheating but it wasn't going to happen. "I don't know about all 'o ye but I'm tired. I think I'm gonna turn in fer tha night." Patricia nodded and they both got up and headed to their bedroom. The guys joined them a few moments later. They all got into bed and fell right to sleep from all of the excitement of the day.

The next morning, both sets of twins got up bright and early. The girls let the guys shower first then they finally had their chance. Rocco was still sleeping while they all got ready. The guys were sitting in the kitchen with Shayla when Patricia walked in fully showered and dressed. "Ye need ta get Roc up." She walked past everyone and got a cup of coffee and sat next to her sister. The brothers looked at each other. They had devilish smiles on their faces. The girls knew they were going to do something to Rocco. Murphy got up first heading to the sink. Connor got up and limped into the living room. Murphy joined him with a tall glass of ice cold water. The girls were giggling as they got up and stood at the doorway to the living room. Murphy poured the entire glass over Rocco's face causing him to jump off the couch. "What the fuck! Why the fuck did you two micks fucking do that?" He was yelling at Connor and Murphy as they were hysterically laughing. The girls were practically rolling on the floor. Rocco walked off into the bathroom grabbing his bag and cursing under his breath and slammed the door behind him. A few minutes later he came out in clean clothes. "Alright Roc were goin ta church. Move yer ass an let's go." The girls were already heading out the door when Connor finally said where they were going."

Rocco drove them to the church complaining the whole time about how early it was. They pull up to the church and the twins get out and head for the doors. They walk in together and head for a back pew. Connor and Murphy sat at one end of the pew and Shayla and Patricia sat at the other end. They stayed deep in prayer not even realizing that Connor got up.

Murphy, Patricia and Shayla all finished praying as Connor stormed out of the church. Shayla and Patricia shared a wondering glance. The three walked to the front and were met by Rocco. He swung his arm around Murphy's shoulder "The Lord works in mysterious ways." They were very confused about what happened. They walked out with Rocco trying to catch up with Connor. They stepped out of the church and saw Connor walking down the block. They started to follow him. Shayla decided to run ahead of the group as Rocco explained what happened. She caught up with Connor. She was the only one that didn't know what happened in the church. She quickly caught up with Connor. "Hey Conn what happened?" She got a good look at his face and he was pissed. Connor told her everything that was said and what Rocco did. Now Shayla was pissed. The rest of the group caught up with them. Shayla turned to Rocco and punched him in the arm and walked away. "Ouch! What was that for?!" "Me sister doesn't take very kindly ta things like what ye did in tha church." Murphy wanted to shed a little more light on Connor and Shayla. "Aye. Both Shay an Conn are tha same when it comes ta church. Just give 'em some time. They'll calm down." Rocco hung his head in shame. Patricia ran to catch up with Connor and Shayla. "I'm hungry let's go get some breakfast then we can figure out what to do about Smecker." They both nodded in agreement and Patricia told Murphy and Rocco the plan.

They made their way to their usual diner. They walked in and were seated immediately. They sat there at first in silence. Connor and Shayla seemed to still be pissed off. The waitress came over and took their orders. Patricia hated the silence so she decided to speak up. "Alright ye two, enough with the pissy attitudes. What are we gonna do about Smecker?" Shayla glared at her sister. "What do ye mean we? The guys are tha ones that do." Patricia nodded her agreement. Connor who had put a lot of thought into the situation had an idea. "Well we could tell him tha truth and he could possibly help us." Murphy was in full agreement. Rocco didn't care either way. "So when we get out 'o 'ere we'll call 'im. Also I think we should hit Papa Joe's tanight. " They all agreed.

They finished eating and left the diner. The guys went straight to a pay phone to call Smecker. They let him know what their plan was. After they were done they all headed back to the girls apartment. The guys got their guns and everything ready and they walked out. That left the girls alone in the apartment. "Shay I think we should tell Smecker about us." "Ye know Pat I was thinkin tha same thing." "Let's call him and have him meet with us." Shayla nodded and grabbed her phone. She had him come to their place to talk.

A few minutes after their phone call there was a knock on the door. Shayla went and answered it. It was the agent. "Paul that was quick. Please come in." She moved to the side opening the door more for the agent. She escorted him to the kitchen where Patricia was sitting. He took a seat across form Patricia. "Could I get you anything?" "Coffee would be fine thank you. So you girls wanted to talk to me?" Shayla poured a cup placing it in front of the agent and sat next to her sister. "Paul I've known ye fer how long now?" "About five years I think. And I never heard you speak with an accent besides a New York one." He took a sip of coffee. "Aye that's true. Well the reason we called ya 'ere is cause we know yer helping tha MacManus boys." "The only way you could know that is if you're connected to them." The girls shared a look. Patricia responded first. "Ye can say that." "Okay girls what kind of trouble are you in?" They laughed at his thought. "Paul I'm gonna be honest with ya. Remember tha Avenging Angel's?" "Yeah I do. I still suspect they're alive cause we had a hit here in Boston the other day. I actually thought of calling you. But then again it could have been a copycat." The girls looked at each other again. "Believe me Paul it wasn't a copycat." Paul thought for a moment. Instantly like a light went off in his head he snapped his head up staring at the girls. "Are you frigging serious! You're the Angel's!" The girls nodded. "I should have pieced it together sooner. For five years you two were the ones making the streets of New York safer. In fact because of dealing with all of your cases it made it easier to help the brothers and their friend." The girls smiled at each other. Patricia laughed as she spoke to Paul. "See we did something else good besides takin out bad guys." "Paul I thought you were gonna figure us out. That's why we made it look like tha Angel's were killed and we came 'ere." "Shayla I never told you this but secretly I agreed with what you two were doing. I'm actually sorry I never did tell you." "Paul its fine. If you feel like ye need ta make it up or somethin do me a favor." "Anything to help out." Find out if anything is going on at Papa Joe's tanight. I want ta make sure tha guys aren't getting into trouble up there." "Okay I will. I'll call you if I find anything." The girls nodded and Paul left.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Ta gra agam ort M'aingeal. (Gaelic)  
**

**I love you my angel.**

**Não penso que posso usar o ferro nele. (Portuguese)**

**I don't think I can use the iron on him.**

**Não se incomode porque nem pode eu. ****(Portuguese)**

**Don't worry because neither can I.**

**o meu santo – my saint ****(Portuguese)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: If you haven't realized already I'm not doing this in the time of when the movie came out. I felt that I needed to make things a little more modern…lol...It will be more obvious in the next few chapters. Also another big thank you to A Hotter Kiss A Better Touch for her review.  
**

* * *

The girls sat in the living room cleaning their guns just in case they were needed. They felt with something as big as what the guys were doing they should be prepared if they were needed. Smecker had left a few hours ago to find out if there was anything going on at Yakavetta's place. The girls knew that the guys would be doing their hit soon. They were hoping everything would go smoothly.

Shayla was sitting on one end of the couch drawing a new tattoo while Patricia sat at the other end reading a book. They were really into what they were doing at the moment. Suddenly someone started banging on their door. The girls dropped what they were doing quickly grabbing their guns from the table. Patricia got up going for the door with Shayla right behind her. "It's Paul, girls open the door!" The girls put their guns down and Patricia opened the door. Paul rushed into the apartment almost pushing Patricia out of the way. "Paul what tha fuck is wrong with ye?!" Shayla snapped at him trying to get his attention. "There's a big problem. Yakavetta has everyone up at his place waiting for the guys." The girls stared at Paul for a moment. Patricia turned to her sister. "Shay we need ta do somethin." Shayla stood there thinking. She turned to Paul. "We need a way to get in there. At least if they're five 'o us there's a chance." It was Paul's turn to think. "I got it! I need your help. I can get in and distract them while you two slip in and get the guys out." The girls nodded their agreement.

They had gotten their plan all set and headed out to Yakavetta's mansion. They were sitting in the car and Shayla looked at Paul sitting in the backseat. "Are ye sure ye wanta do this Paul? One 'o us could have done this instead." "No you two need to get the guys out of there. Just do me one favor. Don't tell anyone about this." The girls nodded and Paul opened the car door and walked to the mansion. "Damn Shay he makes one ugly woman." Shayla laughed. "Aye Pat he does. Let's just hope these guys don't think that." They both shared a laugh. They watched as Paul headed up to the mansion and knocked on the door. A big guy answered and Paul worked his stuff. The next thing the girls knew Paul and this guy were kissing and went inside. "Oh my God! I can't believe I just saw that!" Shayla sat there traumatized for a moment. Patricia was trying to stifle a laugh. They regained their composure and headed to the mansion.

They found a side door that no one was watching and entered. They had their guns drawn as they cautiously walked through the house. They quickly found the door that lead to the basement. They followed a long corridor to another door and entered. They were not prepared for what they were met with. Both brothers were a battered and beaten mess and Rocco was dead on the ground. There was another body on the ground. The brothers were picking Rocco up and sitting him in the chair. Shayla was the first to come out of shock. She spoke softly to them as she moved more into the room. "What happened?" Connor turned to her voice. "Shay what are ye doin 'ere?" Patricia stood next to her sister. "We came ta save yer arses. Smecker told us that there was gonna be trouble." The guys had seated Rocco and walked over to the girls hugging them tightly. Shayla looked into Connor's eyes when he pulled away. His eyes mirrored hers at that moment. She saw the hurt and anger in him. "Do what needs ta be done Conn." She kissed him gently.

The guys placed pennies in Rocco's eyes and knelt before him. The girls stood to the side bowing their heads. The brothers started their family prayer. Suddenly there was a click from a gun heard behind them. They all turned pointing their guns towards the noise. The girls stood in shock as it was the man from their dreams and the same the guys described. He began to finish the MacManus family prayer and the girls knew it was their father. When he finish the girls bowed their heads again and said their prayer. The three MacMans' looked at them in shock as they finished. The brothers never heard the girl's prayer before but there was another reason that The Duke looked at them. The girls made the sign of the cross and turned to the guys. "Ye need ta get out 'o 'ere now." Patricia spoke as she wiped tears from her face. Shayla wiped away her tears as she spoke. She walked up to the brothers. "We'll take care 'o things 'ere. Go back to our place and we'll meet ya there." The brothers and their Da left going out through the basement. The girls headed back upstairs.

As soon as they came up from the basement they found Smecker on the floor unconscious. Shayla went over to him kneeling beside him. "Paul wake up!" She started to shake him awake. "What the fuck happened?" Patricia joined her sister. "It looks like ye were hit in tha head." Shayla helped him sit up. "Come on we need ta get out 'o 'ere now. We'll take ye back ta yer apartment." "What happened with the guys?" Patricia had a solemn voice. "Roc's dead but the brothers are going to be okay." Paul finally stood up as Shayla helped him. They all walked to the girl's car and they drove him home. "Girls I'm sorry for your friend Rocco. We'll make sure Yakavetta pays for this. I will call you tomorrow." The girls nodded and drove off.

They drove back to their apartment in silence. Shayla parked the car and got out grabbing her bag as she went. Patricia followed. They were in front of their building. "Shay wait. I think we should talk things out before we go up there." Shayla turned to her sister. "What is there to talk about Pat?" "Well first of all that's Liam MacManus sitting in our apartment right now. And if ye don't remember ma used ta tell us all the time how close he was with da. He might be able ta tell us where he is." Shayla thought for a moment then nodded. "Let's find out what's been goin on all these years." They headed up to their apartment.

They entered the apartment dropping their bags next to the door. They headed for the kitchen hearing the brothers talking to their da. The girls locked eyes with the brothers as they reached the doorway. The four of them were just staring at each other. Liam MacManus stood to greet the girls. "So yer tha O' Riley girls?" The girls broke their staring contest with the guys and looked at Liam. They nodded at his question. "I don't expect ye ta remember me but I knew yer da well." Shayla spoke first. "We remember ya." The brothers got up from their chairs and walked past the girls giving them a kiss as they went. They realized that the guy's wounds had been reopened. Patricia walked towards Murphy. "Let us take care of yer wounds before we get anything cleared up." "Pat hear what me da has ta say first." Shayla joined her sister and addressed both Murphy and Connor. "Whatever it is it can wait." Connor turned to Shayla placing his hands on her shoulders. "Shay its about yer da." Shayla looked to her sister then to Connor. "O meu santo I've waited twenty five years ta hear about me da. I think it can wait a few more minutes fer us ta take care 'o ye." The brothers shared a look and nodded to the girls.

They all went back into the kitchen and Patricia turned to Liam. "If ye want ta talk ta us..." Shayla finished the sentence for her. "…it can wait till were done fixin them up. And they stay with us when we talk." Liam looked at his boys for a moment. Their expressions were telling him not to disagree with the girls. "Aye lasses ye win. I'll be back in when yer done with me boys." He left going to sit in the living room. Murphy looked to Shayla as Patricia tended to his arm. "Shay, are ye in cop mode right now or somethin?" Shayla ignored Murphy's question. Patricia spoke up for her sister. "Murph both Shay an I are used ta trauma but tanight just went beyond what either 'o us can stand. Me sister doesn't deal with loss tha well. She just needs a few moments ta process everything then she'll be fine." Murphy nodded. Shayla finished with Connor's leg and was gently wiping the blood off of his face with a wet rag. Connor kept his voice soft as he spoke to her. "Ye know I can really call ye M'aingeal now." Shayla was finally snapping out of her thoughts. She smiled at him. "Theres me girl." He leaned up and kissed her. Patricia turned to Murphy. "See i told ya. Sometimes she just need a few minutes ta think." Murphy chuckled at her and kissed her gently. "Thank ye Pat." Patricia looked confused. "Fer what Murph?" Murphy smiled at her. "Fer everything. Both ye an Shay have been there every step 'o tha way. I don't think Conn an I would have been able ta do this without ye." Patricia placed her hands on either side of his face. "Ye don't have ta thank us Murph. We're glad we were here." She kissed him making him practically melt in her hands. Liam entered the room as both couples kissed. "Are ye done yet?" He laughed as the girls moved away from the brothers quickly.

They all sat at the table. Both sets of twins were dinking beer and smoking cigarettes as Liam smoked his cigar. He looked between his boys and the girls remembering when they were all little. He was glad to see that they were so close and that both Annabelle and Ann Marie kept to their word that both sets of twins would grow up to be good. He smiled to himself. "I know ye all want tha full story so I'll start from tha beginning." They all nodded and waited for him to continue. "All before any 'o ye were born me and yer da…" He turned and looked at the girls. "…had gotten tha call ta do Gods work. It had been goin good fer us. Then he met yer ma an I met me Belle. We both agreed tha settling down was more important than anythin. A short time afta tha four 'o ye were born our past was coming back ta haunt us. Tha only way fer us ta keep ye all safe was ta leave an keep doin what we were meant ta do. We were back 'ere in tha states fer about five years when we had a job gone wrong. Girls yer da didn't make it out alive and I got caught and went ta jail. I know yer da would be proud 'o ya both. And I also know tha leavin ye was tha hardest thing in tha world. It was hard on both 'o us." He looked at his boys letting them know that he meant what he said. They all stayed quiet for some time. The girls kept their heads bowed. Connor leaned over whispering in Shayla's ear. "Ye okay M'aingeal?" Shayla nodded and looked at him. Connor put his arm around her and pulled her close. Murphy did the same to Patricia.

Liam knew the girls needed some time so he tried to change the subject. "What have ye all done?" Connor spoke for both him and Murphy. "We stayed back 'ome till we were eighteen and then came 'ere. Nothin too extravagant about it." Liam nodded. "When did ye start with yer callin?" Connor and Murphy looked to each other. Murphy decided to speak this time. "Tha day afta St. Patty's day." Liam nodded again. "What about ye two?" He was looking between Patricia and Shayla. Patricia started to speak. "We came 'ere when we were thirteen. Went ta school and worked fer tha NYPD." Liam looked at the girls astonished. "Ye mean ta tell me tha two 'o ye are cops?" The girls looked at each other and smiled. Shayla turned back to Liam first. "I was a cop. Me sister worked in tha crime lab. I later became a detective." Liam smiled at the girls. "Ye did good fer yaselves. Did ye start doin Gods work with me boys?" Patricia looked at both Murphy then Connor. "No. We started before them. We've been doin this fer seven years now. Before last month we haven't seen the guys in fifteen years. We didn't even know they came 'ere till we decided ta leave New York" Liam nodded in understanding.

They kept talking filling each other in on everything that has happened. They all decided it was very late and both sets of twins were tired. Patricia, Connor and Murphy headed to bed. Shayla turned to Liam before following them. "If ye want ye can stay 'ere tha night." Liam thought for a moment. "Thank ye Shay." Shayla smiled and headed for bed.

The next morning Patricia woke up rolling over placing her hand where Murphy should be. His side felt cold. She knew he had been up for awhile. She sat up fully looking over to her sister who was still sound asleep and without Connor. She got out of bed walking over to her sister. "Shay wake up." Patricia shook her sister awake. "What do ye want Pat?" "Get up. It's after eleven." Shayla sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. They both walked out of the bedroom heading to the kitchen. The guys were already up with their Da and he was making breakfast. Shayla waked over to give Connor a kiss. He grabbed her bringing her down onto his lap and kissed her. She let out a squeak as he pulled her down. Patricia and Murphy laughed. After Connor released her she stood up. "Well good mornin ta ye too." Liam turned from the stove "Mornin girls." They both answered in unison. "Mornin." "Well I hope yer hungry. I made me specialty." The girls smiled and Shayla took a seat next to Connor. Liam placed plates of food in front of each. He made scrambled eggs, potatoes and bacon.

They all dug in. They were really enjoying the simple but filling breakfast. Patricia wanted to be the smart ass for once and poke fun at Connor and Murphy. "I give credit Mr. MacManus. This is good." She looked to the brothers then to her sister smiling. "At least one of tha MacManus men can cook." Shayla smiled back at her sister. "Yeah sis better than even ya can." Everyone started laughing as Shayla had a come back in defense for the boys. Liam turned to Patricia. "Thank ye and since ye girls are with me boys, please call me Da." The girls looked to each other and Shayla smiled. "Da tha food is good and I do agree with me sister that it is nice ta have another MacManus that can cook." The guys glared at Shayla. She looked up from her food looking between the brothers. "What? I'm only statin facts 'ere." Murphy felt the need to defend himself and his brother. "We can cook." Shayla had a devious smile on her face. "Okay Murph. Why don't Conn an ye make dinner tanight? And it has ta be edible." Connor and Murphy had a silent conversation. They both agreed to the challenge.

The girls cleaned up the kitchen after breakfast and joined the guys in the living room. The brothers were arguing over what to make for dinner that night. The girls sat between them on the couch. Patricia looked to Murphy. "Why don't ye go an argue about this while yer on yer way tat ha store?" Shayla agreed with her sister. "Aye. Pat's right. Whatever ye want ta make yer gonna have ta go shoppin fer it. So take yer argument elsewhere." Both brothers go up. "Aye yer right girls. We shouldn't argue about it in front 'o ya. Besides it's a secret anyway." Connor leaned down and gave Shayla a kiss before he grabbed his coat and headed for the door. Murphy did the same thing following his brother.

The girls went on a cleaning spree while the guys were out. Da had stayed in the living room reading the newspaper as the girls cleaned. They were in the bedroom straightening up when the guys walked in. Both Shayla and Patricia had started singing "No One" by Alicia Keys as they were cleaning. They were hitting all the notes in harmony with each other. The brothers stood at the doorway watching them completely amazed that they could sing. Both girls turned and stopped singing when they saw the guys. Connor pushed himself off the doorframe and walked over to Shayla. "Ye sound great Shay. I should ask ye ta sing fer me from now on." Shayla started to blush. "Thank ye Conn." She smiled up at him. Murphy stayed by the door. "Both 'o ye sound great tagether. Maybe later ye can sing something fer us?" Patricia giggled as she walked over to Murphy. "We might." She smiled and kissed him as she walked into the living room. Shayla looked between both brothers. "So did ye both agree on what ta cook?" The guys laughed. Murphy answered her before he walked out of the room. "Aye we did but yer not gonna find out what it is just yet." Shayla looked up at Connor. "Aye Shay it's a surprise." He kissed her and followed his brother.

Shayla walked out of the bedroom and joined her sister in the living room. The brothers were in the kitchen preparing to make dinner. Patricia and Shayla agreed on a movie instead of fighting over what to watch. They agreed to watch Fight Club. They were really getting into the movie when suddenly they heard a crash in the kitchen. Shayla got up first to see what happened. As she walked in Connor had Murphy pinned on the floor and looked like he was about to beat the living daylights out of him with a spatula. Shayla stood in the doorway laughing as Patricia came up behind her and looked at the guys laughing as well. The guys didn't even notice the girls standing there. Shayla decided to snap them out of their little fight. "What tha fuck are ye doin in 'ere?!" She yelled at them. Connor quickly got off of Murphy trying to hide the spatula. Patricia was hysterically laughing. Murphy finally got to his feet and walked over to the girls. "Yer not supposed ta be in 'ere." Patricia walked away but Shayla was looking to annoy him. "Well I wouldn't have ta come in 'ere if tha two 'o ye would stop actin like a bunch 'o children." Murphy was up to a challenge from her. "Like children? Ye mean like ye an Pat right?" Shayla looked at him wide eyed for a moment then slapped him in the forehead and started laughing.

Murphy had, had enough. He grabbed Shayla and started tickling her causing her to go down to the floor. He had her pinned. "Do ye give up Shay?" Shayla was hysterically laughing. She stopped trying to cover up from the onslaught of Murphy's tickling and moved herself that made him unbalanced. She managed to reverse it on him and she had him pinned and started to extract her revenge. Connor stood by the stove quite impressed that she was getting his brother back. Patricia and Da were laughing as Shayla tried to get Murphy to give up. "Come on Murph. I got ye this time so give it up." Murphy was the one now laughing hard. "Okay I give!" He yelled out. Shayla quickly got off of him and extended her hand to help him up. He took the offered hand and she helped him up. Connor walked over to them and placed his arm around Shayla. "Damn I never thought anyone but me could get him ta give up like that." Shayla just giggled and walked back into the living room. When she sat back on the couch Patricia patted her on the back.

The guys announced that dinner was served and the girls and Da walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. The guys placed a casserole dish of what looked to be shepherds pie. They each took a nice helping of food. The girls were the first to take a bite. They were impressed it was actually edible. "Wow guys I give credit. This ain't that bad." Shayla then gave Connor a kiss on the cheek. Patricia sat there nodding her agreement with Shayla as she kept eating. Da did the same thing.

They finished eating and the girls helped the brothers clean up the mess in the kitchen. They were sitting at the table each drinking a beer and smoking a cigarette. Da had gone back in the living room. They were talking and laughing as they were remembering Rocco. For the first time that day they all admitted they missed him. As they were talking they heard a knock on the door. Shayla and Patricia got up to answer it. Shayla opened the door slightly. It was agent Smecker. She opened the door all the way moving out of his way. Shayla closed the door behind him and ushered him into the living room. She had to introduce him to Liam first. "Paul this is Liam or as we call him Da. Da this is Agent Paul Smecker." They briefly shook hands. The brothers joined them in the living room as Patricia was about to ask what was going on. "What's up Paul? Any new news?" Paul sat down on the couch. "Yes there is some new news. From what happened last night we now have enough to at least get Yakavetta to trial." Shayla being the more knowledgeable about the court system spoke up first. "Ye can get him ta trial but not a conviction right?" Smecker nodded. Connor went and sat next to Shayla as he asked the question that everyone was thinking. "When does he go on trial?"

"That's what's gonna lead me to the next thing. He goes on trial in three months. What I need from you all is to lay low for that time." Murphy stood next to Patricia as he spoke. "We can't do that. Evil doesn't take a day off." Shayla and Patricia looked to each other and both came up with the same thing. "We can leave Boston fer that time and head ta New York. They would think it's a copycat and would draw attention so Paul could do what he needs ta do ta get him ta court." Shayla was looking between the MacManus' and Paul. They all agreed. "Okay that should work. I can help you get an apartment for the time and Shay you can get back in touch with your old contacts." The girls chuckled. Patricia turned to Paul. "No need on the apartment part. We still have our apartment in Brooklyn. As far as contacts, that's no problem." "Good so then its settled. We will keep in touch so I can keep you up to date on Yakavetta and if you need any help in New York I can help." Da decided to speak up finally. "One thing. I will stay 'ere in Boston while ye all go. I promise ta stay low an outta sight. It will be easier when tha time comes fer tha trial." They all looked at Da. Patricia spoke for them all. "If that's what ye wish Da." "When do you want to leave?" Paul asked out loud to everyone. "Probably in a couple 'o days. We need ta have everything settled 'ere first." They all agreed and Smecker left.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: All places and pretty much anything that is mentioned while they are in New York are all true places and some of the names used are friends of mine (Haha I'm evil with some of them but it's all in good fun). Please if you can try to imagine the Brooklyn accent (If you have ever heard it before). It actually is a hard accent to get right when writing it. I myself am a born and raised New Yorker (Brooklyn to be exact) and I am even having a problem with it. Think of the way Scott Baio talks. That should help…lol…Shayla's bedroom is actually how my room looks. And if you haven't figured out already, Shayla is in some ways me (well that's what all my friends have said when they read this). As usual reviews are always appreciated.  
**

* * *

The day that Smecker told them they would have to lay low, they decided they wouldn't do any planning. They just wanted to get reacquainted with Da. They all talked and did some drinking then went to bed.

The next morning the girls woke up first. They both got out of bed trying not to wake the brothers. They walked into the kitchen and Da was up already drinking coffee. "Mornin Da." Shayla headed straight for the coffee maker as she spoke. She grabbed two mugs and poured coffee for her and Patricia and sat down. "Mornin Da." Patricia spoke after she took a sip of her coffee. "Mornin girls. Did ye sleep well?" They both nodded. "I take it yer gonna start gettin yerselves ready ta leave fer New York?" Patricia spoke up first as she turned to look at her sister for a moment. "Aye we are. We also need ta be doin some plannin too." Shayla nodded at her sister. Da placed his hand on Shayla's shoulder who was sitting closer to him. "Well girls I think ye should get plannin then." He got up and left the kitchen heading into the living room and turned on the T.V.

The girls sat there in the kitchen discussing who their targets were going to be and what they were going to need when the brothers walked into the kitchen. Murphy sat next to Patricia giving her a kiss on the cheek and placing his head on her shoulder. Connor went straight for the coffee pouring himself a cup and sitting next to Shayla. He leaned over and gave her a kiss and started to sip his coffee. He turned to address both girls putting his cup down. "So why are ye bein so deep in thought this fine mornin?" Murphy reached over and took Connor's cup as he was talking and took a sip. "Oi Murph, if ye want some go an get yer own." Connor took back his cup. The girls started laughing. Patricia got Murphy's head off her shoulder and got up to get him a cup of coffee as she addressed Connor. "We were planning some shite for when we get ta New York." Connor nodded and she sat back down putting the cup of coffee in front of Murphy.

The guys joined in on their conversation. The girls were filling them in on who they were going after and what they have done. They really couldn't plan too much from Boston but they had a vague idea of what they were going to do. "Shay ye need ta make a few phone calls and get back with some 'o yer friends." "Aye Pat I do. First things first when we get there is we need our cars back. Then we can deal with everyone else." Patricia nodded. Murphy had to ask about the cars. "What do ye mean about yer cars? Don't ya got a car already?" The girls laughed. "Aye Murph we do but the cars we're talkin about are different." Patricia finished her sister's sentence. "Think of that movie Fast and Furious just not as fancy only fast cars like that." Connor turned to Shayla with a look of confusion. "Why would ye need cars like that?" Shayla giggled at his confusion. "Well first off when ya need ta get outta bad situation fast it really does come in handy. Also, the scum we'll be dealin with, sometimes its better ta get away from 'em fast." Both brothers nodded in understanding. Shayla got up and went to make her phone calls. They spent the day getting everything prepared for their trip.

That day and the next couple of days went by uneventful. They got their stuff ready, spoke to Smecker a few times and Shayla got in touch with all of her contacts. Everything was a go for them to leave.

The morning they were to leave they all made sure to get up early. The brothers were spending some time with their Da at breakfast and the girls decided to stay behind. Shayla was finishing any last minute packing for her and Connor when Patricia walked into the room. "Shay are ye as nervous as me about goin back?" Shayla stopped what she was doing and walked over to her sister placing her hands on Patricia's shoulders. "Aye Pat, I am. But, I can't let it get ta me. We're not goin inta this alone this time. We have Con and Murph. Tha four 'o us tagether Pat…we can be unstoppable." Patricia nodded understanding what her sister was talking about. Patricia hugged her sister to thank her for setting things straight for her. Shayla pulled out of the embrace after some time. "Now come on Pat. While tha guys are gone let's get things finished so we can leave." Patricia nodded again and finished any missed items for her and Murphy.

The girls were sitting on the couch talking as the three MacManus' walked in. Both Shayla and Patricia looked up at them. "How was breakfast?" Connor gave Shayla a kiss on the top of her head. "It was great." Murphy and Da nodded their agreement. Murphy turned to the sisters. "Are ye ready ta get goin?" Connor went to go into the bedroom to get the bags and came right back out. "Where are tha bags girls?" Both Shayla and Patricia started laughing. Shayla stood up walking over to get her coat. "Tha cars packed already. We did it while ye were out." She put on her coat and tossed Patricia hers. "Now why would ye do that?" Patricia decided to answer. "Cause we were bored and figured if we had tha two 'o ye do it, it wouldna been done right. Besides tha bags weren't heavy." Both brothers shook their heads while Da piped up in the girl's defense. "Ye boys should be used ta Irish women. They're stronger than ye can eva imagine." He winked at the girls and they smiled back. Patricia turned to the brothers as she spoke. "Guys we'll meet ya down at tha car. We need ta talk ta yer Da fer a sec." They agreed and said goodbye to their Da and left.

Shayla walked up to Da and gave him a quick hug. "Thanks fer tellin us about our Da. We finally got tha closure we needed." Da smiled at her. "Yer welcome Shay. Now ya betta be careful out there and keep an eye on me boys." She smiled and nodded then moved so Patricia could say goodbye. She gave him a hug too. "If ye need anything Da we're just a phone call away and so is Smecker. We will keep ya up ta date on what we're doin." Da nodded and Patricia joined her sister and they grabbed their rosaries and walked out the door.

When the girls got outside the brothers were standing by the car smoking a cigarette. As the girls got closer Murphy decided to make a wise ass remark. "Damn ye girls take ferevea ta get ready." The girls answered him in unison "Shut it Murph!" Connor started to laugh and opened the passenger door for Shayla. Shayla looked at him for a moment. "I hope ye don't think yer drivin." "Why wouldn't I be m'aingeal." Shayla laughed. "Cause I hate giving directions and once we get inta New York yer gonna need em." Connor put his hands up in defense. Shayla walked to the driver's side and got in as everyone else piled in.

They had gone through an hour of driving with minimal talking and it was starting to bother Shayla. She reached over and put on the radio. Connor started going through the stations and couldn't find anything that they all agreed on. Patricia reached under the seat and pulled out a CD book and pulled out one that she knew they could all agree on. She handed it to Connor and he put it on. The next thing anyone knew they were all singing along to Flogging Molly and really enjoying themselves.

They had gone through a few CDs by the time they hit New York. Once they were there Shayla quickly tuned the radio to K-Rock 92.3. The girls were very happy but nervous at being back. Shayla knew exactly which streets to avoid and which were okay to drive down. She managed to avoid some of the worst traffic. They quickly made their way into Brooklyn. After driving through Brooklyn a little bit they finally came into the girl's neighborhood. Shayla parked the car in front of a nice apartment building. "Well we're finally 'ere. Everyone out." They all exited the car and started grabbing bags from the trunk and followed the girls up to their apartment.

They entered the apartment and the guys were slightly astonished with the place. It was very nicely furnished and very spacious. From the front door they walked into the kitchen. It was a very big chef's kitchen. There was the open dining room to the left. The only thing that separated the kitchen and dining room was a counter. Through the dining room was the living room. It had a very comfortable looking sectional and a flat screen T.V. with video games hooked up to it. "Come on guys we'll give ya tha tour." Patricia grabbed her bag and walked to the right of the kitchen. She pointed to one door off the kitchen as being the bathroom and another door next to it being the hallway that led to the bedrooms. They all walked down the L shaped hallway and the first door was Shayla's bedroom. Shayla opened the door and placed her stuff on the bed. Connor and Murphy followed behind checking things out. Shayla's room was painted lilac and sky blue and there were daggers and katanas on the walls as well as some knick-knacks of dragons and fairy's. Murphy paid special attention to the weapons on the walls. They headed out of the room and to Patricia's room. It was painted dark blue and gold. There were some knick-knacks but not as extravagant as Shayla's. The last room after Patricia's was the computer room. There were two computers set up and were definitely top of the line.

They all walked back into the kitchen after checking out the place. Murphy went to look in the refrigerator. Both girls laughed and Patricia spoke up. "Ye really think there's gonna be food in there Murph. We've been in Boston fer two months. We wouldn't keep any food 'ere." Murphy quickly closed the door. Shayla just had to state the obvious. "Pat I think we should go shopping before we do anything else." "Aye Shay, yer right. Okay guys ye have two choices. Either stay 'ere or come with us." Connor and Murphy looked at each then back to tha girls. "We'll go with ya. We want ta see tha neighborhood." The girls nodded and they grabbed what they needed and left.

As they walked to the supermarket the girls were giving a little tour of the neighborhood. Shayla grabbed Connor's hand as they walked. "This neighborhood we're in is called Bensonhurst. Fer tha most part as ye can see its Italian but tha Chinese ave been movin in as of late and pushin tha Italians out." Murphy held onto Patricia's hand as they walked. "Is there any families still 'ere?" The girls both chuckled. Patricia answered. "Aye there are a couple but they are harmless. Mostly retired and running legit businesses." The brothers nodded. The reached the supermarket and began shopping. One of the isles they went down had beer and the next thing the sisters know is there is more beer in the cart than food. "What is goin on 'ere? Guys we need food not just beer." The brothers both smiled. The girls shook their heads and kept walking throwing things they would actually eat into the cart. Patricia looked into the cart and saw that Shayla didn't buy any meat. "Shay why aren't ya buyin any meat?" "Pat we'll go to tha salumeria on our way 'ome. I'm not buyin any meat 'ere." They finished shopping, paid for their things and left the store.

They were walking back to the apartment when Shayla told them they were going into one more store. They followed the girls to a butcher. Shayla turned to the brothers. "Ye stay out 'ere. We'll be back in a moment. We need ta talk ta someone as well as get some real food." The guys looked up at the store sign. It said Trunzo Bros. Salumeria. They nodded and the girls left their bags with them and went in. Shayla grabbed a cart and started walking down the small isle grabbing packages of meat from the refrigerator. They were saying hi to the cashiers and any other workers they passed that they know. Once they got to the back of the store they saw the owner's son. He was a young guy, only a couple of years younger than them. Shayla walked up to him first. "Frankie! Long time no see. How is everything?" Frankie walked up to Shayla and gave her a kiss on the cheek then Patricia. "Ah Shayla, Patricia. Everythins good. How about you?" Shayla was the one to do all the talking and Patricia just listened. "Everything's good Frankie. Listen I need a favor." "Okay anything." "If ya hear anything about some of the other families let me know please." "Yeah, definitely, why you're back on the force?" Shayla smiled. "Ye can say that." "For you Shay, I'll help in anyway that I can." Shayla smiled again at him. "Thanks Frankie. I owe ya one." Frankie waved her off and went back to work.

The girls finished their shopping and headed out to meet the guys. "Okay boys let's go." Murphy turned to Patricia. "So do ye ave everything ya need now?" Shayla answered for her sister. "That and more dear Murphy." "What's that supposed ta mean." Patricia started to laugh as she answered. "It means we will talk when we get back to tha apartment." Murphy nodded while Connor laughed at him. They all headed back home.

The guys were helping the girls put the groceries away. Once they finished they all sat in the living room. Connor turned to Shayla. "Do ye want ta tell us now what ye needed ta do at tha meat store?" "Don't worry Con it wasn't anything bad. I just had ta let one 'o me informants know I was back and if he heard any news ta let me know." Connor nodded and turned his attention to Murphy who was looking at one of the video games the girls had set up. "I can't believe ye got Rock Band!" He seemed way too excited about what he found. The girls started laughing. "We haveta play." Shayla was hysterically laughing at Murphy now. "Murph I already know yer gonna go fer tha guitar so if that's tha case play Guitar Hero first so ye know what ya up against. And also ye can face me and I can abuse yer ego a little more." Connor and Patricia were laughing now. "Oh ye think ya can beat me at a guitar game? Keep dreamin lass." Patricia spoke up trying to tell Murphy it was a bad idea to challenge Shayla. "Murph she will abuse yer ego so I wouldn't do it." Murphy just waved her off. Patricia turned to Shayla. "At least let him do tha training so he has some chance against ye Shay." Shayla nodded and Patricia got up and put the game on setting everything up for him to practice. She had chosen Guitar Hero III

Murphy had finished the practice and did pretty good. Shayla got up and grabbed the second guitar. "Okay Murph. I'll let ya choose tha song." He scrolled through the songs and stopped on Metallica. "That's what we'll play." Shayla and Patricia laughed. Murphy picked easy as Shayla picked hard. They challenged each other and Murphy got his arse kicked. Shayla destroyed him very quickly. "How did ye do that? That is so not fair?!" Shayla started laughing so hard she had to sit on the floor. Connor and Patricia were laughing just as hard. "Murph stop actin like a baby." Connor had to correct his brother. Shayla finally calmed herself and got up off the floor. She walked over and placed her hand on Murphy's shoulder. "Murph it takes time ta get good at this game. Ye can't do it after playin fer fifteen minutes. I've been playin fer several months ta get as good as I have. If ya want I can help ya get pretty good at it?" Murphy nodded.

Murphy kept playing the game while Patricia and Connor sat on the couch talking and laughing at Murphy when he messed up. Shayla had gone into the kitchen to start cooking dinner. After some time Connor went and joined Shayla in the kitchen and left Patricia and Murphy alone. "Hey m'aingeal. Whatcha makin fer dinner?" Shayla turned to Connor smiling. "I'm making something actually healthy fer once. It's chicken stir fry." Connor walked over to the stove and started smelling the food. "Smells great. Is that teriyaki I smell?" Shayla nodded. "I haveta admit that Pat and ye are livin tha life 'ere. And I think tha last time Murph and me slept in a real bed was when we were back home." Shayla giggled. "Thank ye Connor. We both really worked our arses off ta get what we got 'ere. As far as sleeping in a real bed, I feel sorry fer ya an Murph. It was killin me back in Boston sleeping tha way Pat an me was. I could imagine what ye musta gone through." "At least I get ta sleep in a real bed tanight. But more important than that, I get ta sleep next ta ya." Shayla smiled and Connor walked over to her and kissed her. "Would ye two quit it fer just a little bit please." Patricia was laughing as Murphy commented on Connor and Shayla. They didn't break their kiss but both flipped Murphy off. Shayla broke the kiss for air. "I think yer deartháir needs ta be fed." Connor laughed. "That would explain why he's bein an ass." Shayla laughed then told Connor where the plates and silverware was and he set the table. Shayla finished cooking and placed the food on the table. They all said grace and ate.

They had finished dinner and everything was cleaned up. They all sat in the living room watching a movie. Shayla had curled up next to Connor and he had his arm around her. She started to fall asleep before they even got to the middle of the movie. Patricia was doing the same with Murphy. By the time the movie was over both girls were out cold. "Hey Con. I think they're asleep." Connor looked down at Shayla and gently brushed his thumb against her cheek. "Aye they are. I think we're gonna have ta wake em ta go ta bed." Murphy nodded at Connor. They both woke the girls up. Shayla woke up first. "What time is it?" Connor was rubbing her back as he spoke. "It's late. Why don't ye get ta bed. I'll join ya in a few." Shayla nodded and got up to head to her bedroom. Murphy succeeded in getting Patricia to get up and she did the same. "Well Murph that went easier than I thought." "Aye Con it did. Well I'm headin ta join me girl. I suggest ya do tha same." "Night Murph." "Night Con." They entered the different rooms and changed then joined the girls who both had fallen right to sleep. It was weird for the brothers being in separate rooms but once the girls curled up next to them they fell right to sleep.

* * *

**Translation: **

**Deartháir**** means brother and ****m'aingeal**** means my angel. Both are in Gaelic.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own. So, don't bother coming after me. Even though I do wish I did own Connor and Murphy. :)**

* * *

Shayla woke up the next morning being held tightly by a snoring Connor. She quietly chuckled to herself as she tried to get out of his grip. "Where do ya think yer goin m'aingeal?" Connor kept his eyes closed as he held Shayla tighter, the sleep evident in his voice. Shayla giggled. "I can't sleep anymore o meu santo. I want ta get up an make some breakfast." Connor held her tighter and started kissing the back of her neck. Shayla started giggling again as she tried to wiggle out of the grip of his strong arms. Connor held her closer to him. "Now why can't we just stay in bed all day? Just you and me cuddled together in bed and maybe some more…" He started to trail off as Shayla turned to look at him and gave him a kiss. "I love you Connor but there is a lot to do taday." Connor grunted and released her. "Fine ya win aingeal." Shayla kissed him again and got out of bed. Connor followed behind.

Shayla went into the kitchen as Connor went into the bathroom. She started the coffee pot and pulled out what she was going to need to make breakfast. Connor walked into the kitchen and came up behind her, grabbing her around the waist, holding her close to him as he kissed her. "Are ya sure we can't just go back to bed?" He whispered into her ear as he kept kissing and nibbling down her neck. "That is just too temptin luv, but, we do have a lot ta do taday. Tha quicker we get things done, tha quicker we can have our fun." She turned in his arms facing him, placing her arms around the back of his neck. "Ye got a point there aingeal." He leaned down and kissed her. After a few moments they broke their kiss. Connor reached over Shayla and grabbed two coffee mugs and started pouring some for both of them. Shayla started cooking, making blueberry pancakes. "Hopefully this will wake tha two sleeping uglies." Connor started laughing at Shayla's made up word.

Patricia thought she was still dreaming when she smelled blueberry pancakes. She was starting to wake up more with the smell. She tried to make a move to get up but was trapped. Murphy not only was holding her tightly but had his leg over her trapping her legs. Her sudden movement made Murphy wake up slightly. "I smell something good." He spoke groggily. Patricia giggled. "Aye ya do Murph. I think Shay's up making breakfast already." Murphy grunted and held Patricia tighter. "I'm so torn. I don't want ta get up cause I want ta stay 'ere with ya but, that food just smells too good." Patricia started laughing as she turned to face him. "Murphy do ye always think with yer stomach?" Murphy feigned looking hurt. "I didn't just think with me stomach there. I was also thinking with me heart by not wantin ta get up." Patricia shook her head and gave him a kiss. "I think we should get out there before me sista and yer brother come in 'ere and pour water on us." Murphy grunted again. "Like tha would happen again." Patricia laughed more and started to get up.

Murphy and Patricia walked into the kitchen. Shayla and Connor were already sitting down eating. Connor looked up from his food. "Mornin." Shayla looked up and nodded to them. They both took a seat and started to dig in. "See Conn. I told ya it would wake 'em up." Connor started laughing. "Aye Shay ye were right."

Connor and Shayla finished eating first. They placed their plates in the sink and went and sat in the living room. Connor turned on the T.V. and was looking through the movie channels. Shayla made him stop on some old time karate movie. After a few minutes Murphy and Patricia joined them, sitting on the couch. As they were watching the movie Patricia turned to Shayla. "Shay we gonna get our cars taday right?" Shayla nodded. "Whenever ya want ta go we'll head out."

After some time everyone got ready to leave. They headed out and started walking in the opposite direction of where the girls parked the car. Connor realized this first. "Hey ya know tha car is back tha other way right?" Shayla turned around to look at him. "We're not driving there. We're taking tha train." Patricia finished Shayla's thought. "Aye it makes no sense ta be driving there when we're gettin two cars. Also if we were ta let one 'o you guys drive, ye would get lost cause ya wouldn't be able ta keep up with us." Connor nodded. "That makes sense." They continued on their way to the train station.

After about an hour of traveling on the trains from one end of Brooklyn to the other they finally reached a neighborhood that was pretty run down. There were more garages or as the girls called them chop shops than anything. Shayla pointed to one of the shops across the street. "That's it right there." They all headed over and the girls stopped suddenly in front of the guys. They both turned to look at them. Patricia was the first to speak. "Listen let us do all tha talkin." Shayla continued. "These people aren't all that trusting if they don't know ya. Give em' some time and things will be cool." The guys both nodded in unison.

They entered through a heavy metal door next to a roll up gate. You can hear typical noises that would be in a car shop. Shayla quickly looked around. There was only one person there working on a car. Shayla looked to her sister and smiled. They both knew who this person was. The girls both turned to the guys telling them to be quiet as they followed. They crept up on him. Shayla had to be the one to scare him. "Don't ya evea take a break?!" She yelled causing him to jump. He started to stand up straight as he spoke. He is about six feet tall with a stocky build and medium complexion. "What the fuck…" He trailed off as he looked at the sisters. "Holy shit! Shayla, Patricia what are you two doing here?" He wiped his hands on his pants and grabbed Shayla into a tight hug then Patricia. "Hey Joey. What's new?" Patricia was smiling at him as she spoke. "Same shit Pat…" He pointed to the brothers. "…Who are they?" Shayla turned to Connor and Murphy encouraging them closer. She turned back to Joey as she pointed to each brother when she spoke. "Allow us ta introduce ya ta Connor and Murphy MacManus." She turned back to Connor and Murphy. "Guys this is Joel Diaz. He's kinda like our little brother." They shook hands. Patricia started laughing. "Hey Shay, I'm not that much younger than you." Patricia ruffled his hair "Okay enough actin like a child. Where's Toni?" Joey turned to Patricia. "She's in the office." The girls nodded and headed to the back where the office is. Shayla turned back to Joel. "Ye should come by tha apartment lata so we can catch up." He nodded and went back to working on the car.

As they walked to the office Patricia turned to the guys. "I promise we will explain everything later." They nodded. Shayla walked ahead and knocked on the door. A muffled voice could be heard on the other side. "Come in." Shayla walked in first, with Patricia and the brothers close behind. As they walked in there was a woman sitting behind a desk looking over plans for a race car. She was slightly on the chubby side, with shoulder length blood red hair. From how she looked sitting in the chair, you can tell she was taller than the sisters. Shayla looked back at Patricia briefly then turned back towards the desk in front of her. "What tha fuck. Ya don't want ta acknowledge me presence?" At her voice the woman behind the desk shot her head up. She stood, looking right at Shayla. "I can't believe you came back." She moved forward and gave Shayla a hug, then the same to Patricia. Shayla smiled. "Well believe it Toni." Toni looked to the brothers. "Who are they?" She asked pointing at Connor and Murphy. Patricia addressed the question as she placed her hand on each brother as she spoke. "This 'ere is Connor and Murphy MacManus…" She turned to the brothers. "…I'd like ye ta meet Toni." The three shook hands. She looked between the four of them. "Please come in and take a seat."

Shayla briefly looked around the room before she sat down on one of the chairs in front of the desk. "Where's tha rest o' tha crew?" "I sent them to go and pick up some more parts. They should be back soon." Shayla and Patricia nodded as Toni continued. "So what brings you to my fine establishment?" Patricia leaned forward. "We need our cars." Toni looked between the girls then opened a draw and pulled out two sets of keys and tossed them on the desk. Both sets had a lone key on it with a keychain. The keychain was gold and had angel wings etched on one side and a letter for each sister on the other. "Here you go. They're under the tarps in the back." The girls took the keys and put them in their pockets. Shayla looked up at Toni again. "Thanks. We owe ya a lot fer helping us." Toni waved her off. "Shayla don't give me that shit. You owe me nothing. I have always been there to help both of you because I believe in what you do. And you're so much apart of my own little rag tag family here." Shayla and Patricia started smiling when the door to the office burst open and two guys and a girl walked in.

Everyone in the office looked up at the door as the three entered the room. They were Miguel, Tommy and Melissa. Miguel is the biggest, standing a little over 6 feet, strong muscular build with short black hair and dark brown eyes. Tommy is almost Miguel's height, a bit more on the skinny side with long brown hair tied back into a pony tail and brown eyes. Melissa is the same height and build as Patricia with long black hair and blue eyes. Shayla stood up to greet her friends. "Well, if it ain't tha three stooges." The biggest of the three stepped forward and picked Shayla up into a hug. "Shayla I've missed you so much!" Shayla laughed. "I've missed ya too Miguel. But please, put me down!" Miguel laughed and gently put her down then went and hugged Patricia. The sisters finished greeting everyone. Connor and Murphy stood up to introduce themselves. They all shook hands and sat back down. There weren't enough seats so Patricia sat on Murphy's lap and Shayla sat on Connor's lap.

Melissa turned to the twins. "So what brought you guys back here?"

Shayla smiled. "Why do ya think we came back?"

Everyone nodded. Miguel turned to Shayla. "We fixed up the cars a bit. I test drove yours and its a lot faster now." Shayla smiled and nodded at him. "Well let's go take a look shall we." They all got up and headed back into the shop.

As they walked through the shop Joel stopped working and joined them. They walked into a back area where there were two cars covered by tarps and two high performance motorcycles. Toni turned to both girls. "The one on the left is yours Shay and the other one is your Pat." The girls nodded and walked over to the two cars. They both reached for the tarps and pulled them at the same time. They looked over their cars then at each others. Shayla's car was an iridescent blue that looked purple in some lights, Ford Mustang SVT Cobra. Patricia's car was a deep midnight blue, Acura NSX. Shayla turned back to everyone. "You guys did a new paint job?" Tommy stepped forward. "Well we figured that the engines and everything else got an update, why not the paint job." Shayla was checking under the hood to see what was new there as Patricia spoke. "Thank ye so much. They look great. Now let's see how they run." She turned to her sister next. "I think we should go an see Brendan." Shayla closed the hood of her car and nodded to her sister. "Aye yer right." Shayla walked over to Toni and the rest of the group. "Thanks fer everything. We will call ya lata." Toni nodded. "Oh girls, one more thing." She handed them a pair of walkie talkies. "They make life easier." Shayla took one and tossed the other to her sister. They all said their goodbyes and headed for their cars. Connor stayed with Shayla while Murphy was with Patricia. They pulled out of the shop and headed for their next destination.

They got to the end of the block and stopped at a red light. Shayla got on the walkie talkie to her sister. "Pat let's have a race. Tha last one ta Brendan's place buys drinks." Patricia was heard laughing. "Yer on Shay." The girls started revving up their cars waiting for the light to turn green. On green both cars took off speeding down the block. They raced all the way to their destination. What would have normally taken about a half an hour to get to only took ten minutes. Shayla slowed down the quaint block first and parked the car. A few moments later Patricia pulled up and parked behind her. "Damn it Shay! Yer car is faster than mine." Shayla started laughing. "No Pat its cause yer a slow ass driver." Connor and Murphy stood back laughing as the two girls bickered about the race. They finally ended their argument and started to walk towards the houses.

They stopped in front of an old looking house. It looks like the original color must have been yellow but years of no upkeep the paint is peeling and weather beaten. The girls turn down the walk way and head for the front door. The guys are close behind. Shayla rang the doorbell in a pattern. They stood back and waited for the door to open. After a few moments a man opens the door. He looks older then the girls, but you can clearly tell he's Irish. He has reddish brown hair and blue eyes. Medium build but very tall. He pauses for a moment as he looks at the girls. "Well if it ain't me two favorite customers." The girls giggle. "Are ye gonna make us stand 'ere on tha porch or are ya gonna let us in?" Shayla took a step forward as she spoke. Brendan stopped her. "I'll let ye in if ya tell me who they are." He pointed at Connor and Murphy. Patricia stepped forward. "Excuse me sister's rudeness. I think she forgot her manners. They are our friends. Brendan this is Connor and Murphy. Guys Brendan. Now that we're all acquainted may we please come in?" Brendan smiled and stepped aside for them to enter.

They all step inside and Brendan leads the way down to the basement. As they descend the stairs the guys get a look at the one large room. It's full wall to wall with guns, knives, swords and ammo of every kind. Brendan stood in the middle of the room and turned to the four. "Have fun." Murphy and Shayla went straight to the knives and swords, while Connor and Patricia started looking at the different guns. Shayla grabbed a katana off of the rack and started inspecting it. Brendan walked over to her. "If ya want ye can go to the backyard and try it out." Shayla smiled up at him. "Thanks Bren, but I'm good." She walked off to start looking at the guns. Murphy had grabbed a knife that was a little bigger than the other one that he had and joined the girls and his brother by the guns. They each got new guns and gave money to Brendan for what they got. Brendan gave them two duffle bags big enough for all their stuff. They said their goodbyes and headed back to the cars.

Patricia turned to Shayla as they were walking. "So ye got a new sword?" Shayla smiled triumphantly. "Aye I did. This one I can actually rig that I can carry it with me, concealed when we go on a job." Patricia laughed and turned her attention to Murphy. "And ye got a new knife?" Murphy nodded. "It's bigger than me other one. But, I see ye and me brother didn't get any stupid fuckin rope." Now was Shayla's turn to laugh. Connor spoke in defense to the rope talk. "We don't need it now." Murphy smiled and kept walking. Happy that it was something he didn't have to lug around with him. They reached the cars and got in heading home.

It was getting dark by the time they reached the apartment. They parked the cars and headed up. They get in and are sitting in the living room. They all agree that they're hungry. Shayla suggests ordering out. "Why don't we just get pizza?" Everyone agrees and Patricia orders from her favorite place. Less than a half hour later their pizza shows up.

They decide to sit in the living room and eat. They each had a beer and started to dig in. Murphy brought up the promise the girls made earlier. "So are ye gonna tell us about yer friends?" Patricia smiled and set down her slice of pizza. "Well Joey is more like family. Our Auntie Brea took him in when he was just a kid. She's been tha one ta raise him. So, when we came along he kinda became like our little brother." Shayla started to giggle as Patricia continued. "As for tha rest of tha crew, Shayla should be tha one ta tell ye about 'em. They were her friends first." Shayla put down her pizza and looked at her sister. "They are yer friends to ya know." Patricia nodded as Shayla continued. "They were tha first group of people that I met when we first came 'ere. Throughout tha years they've helped us and been there when we needed them." Patricia continued Shayla's thought. "They were there for tha creation of tha Angel's and everything. They helped us when it came to finding information and keeping us safe." Shayla nodded at her sister and continued where her sister left off. "Now fer tha confusin part…" She giggled and looked at her sister. "…Toni, Miguel, and Tommy are cousins but, not blood. Toni is Irish just like us. She was adopted by a Spanish family when she was a baby. And for Melissa, she's a tag along like Pat and me." The guys nodded and Connor spoke up. "So they're good people?" The girls smiled.

They had finished eating, cleaned up and was sitting in the living room watching T.V. They had started to get into a movie when the doorbell rang. Shayla and Patricia looked at each other and Patricia got up to answer. A few moments later she walks back into the living room with Joel. Shayla got up and rushed over to him to give him a hug. "I knew ye would come by." Joel smiled. "Yeah I couldn't stay away." He turns to the brothers and shook their hands. They all sat back down with Joel sitting between the sisters. He looks between the girls. "Can we talk in private? I have something to tell you concerning your job." The girls looked at each other then back at Joel and laughed. Shayla put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't ye worry Joey. We're amongst friends 'ere." He looked at her confused for a moment. Patricia felt the need to set things straight. "I know news has reach here about something that happened in Boston." Joel looked between the brothers for a moment and as if a light bulb went off above he head he realized what Shayla and Patricia was talking about. "You mean to tell me…they're the Saints?" Everyone nodded. "Okay so there is no need to talk in private now so I will continue." Everyone laughed at his realization. "Well we have a slight problem brewing but I don't know all of the info yet." He turns to Shayla to make a point. "Which means don't go running off and do something just yet." Shayla threw her hands up in defense. "There's something brewing with a Yakuza family around here. As I said I don't know all of the info yet but there is something big. They have been forcing a lot of the regulars out of here." Murphy wanted to finally put his two cents in and spoke for all of them. "Well we're 'ere ta help. Any information ye find please tell us." Joel nodded at him.

Joel stayed for awhile and they were all drinking and laughing. Shayla and Patricia had silently agreed to finally tell the guys the rules about their stay in New York. Patricia was the one that spoke for both of them. "Guys, one thing. We do a job together we have to make it an Angel's hit. Things have to go our way with this." Murphy looked at her then at Connor and was about to protest. Connor cut him off before he can say anything. "We agree. It is ta help Smecker more than anything." Shayla remembered something that they had to do and said it out loud. "Pat we need ta go an see Tom tamorrow." "Aye Shay, yer right. Guys yer gonna have ta stay 'ere when we go." Connor turned to Shayla. "Who's Tom?" Shayla giggled. "No need ta get jealous o meu santo. We're gonna go and see out old supervisor, Detective Thomas Daley. Find out what's been goin on since we left." Both Connor and Murphy nodded in understanding.

It was getting late. Joel got up and said goodbye to Connor and Murphy as Shayla and Patricia walked him to the door. They both gave him a hug and he turned to walk out the door. He stopped short and turned back to them. "One last thing. You should go and see your aunt. She's been worried about you guys." The girls nodded and spoke in unison. "We'll see her tamorrow." The girls closed the door and headed back to the living room. Shayla started to yawn as she walked in. "I think it's time we head ta bed guys. I'm gettin tired 'ere." The guys nodded and they all headed to bed.

* * *

**A/N: I hate transition chapters and having to give background on new characters in the middle of a story…lol…Chapter 15 and this one are just that. I think chapter 17 will be too...lol...All this chapter is for is to just fill in some background on the who's who in the New York lives of the girls. I can understand if you the reader didn't like either chapter. I wrote the damn thing and I still don't like them. Next chapter is going to be a little fluffy. But I do promise some really interesting stuff coming up soon. And yes I do have the girl's kind of switch personalities. Shayla is a lot more comfortable and really enjoys being in New York, where Patricia enjoys Boston more. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Another big thank you goes to A Hotter Kiss for her review…Finally some action. Well slightly. It's more of a fluffy chapter but getting closer to some really cool things… I am saying this now. I am not sure if the NYPD CSU is based out of 1 police plaza. I do know that they handle all of the boroughs. But, this is my story so I say it's there…lol…If anyone can tell my other wise I will change it. As usual reviews and constructive criticism is always welcome. **

* * *

Shayla woke up the next morning to the sun shining into the bedroom. She looked at the clock. It was a little after seven. She then rolled over to Connor lying on his back with his arm over his eyes. She smiled to herself and snuck out of bed trying not to wake him. She walked into the kitchen and started the coffee pot. Then went and took a shower.

Shayla finished her shower. She headed to her bedroom wrapped in a towel and her hair dripping. She quickly got dressed, still trying not to wake Connor up. A few moments later she emerged fully dressed and headed to her sisters room. She gently and quietly opened the door and crept over to her sister. Shayla started gently shaking her sister awake. When she realized that just shaking her wasn't working she started to whisper in her ear. "Patricia vem em despertam-se. Temos de tornar-nos indo logo." Patricia finally started to stir. She whispered back to her sister. "I'm up. Did ye make coffee?" Shayla giggled softly and nodded. "I'll see ya in tha kitchen Pat." Shayla quietly left the room so Patricia could get up.

Patricia looked over at Murphy, who was still sound asleep. She smiled to herself and got up heading to her closet to grab some clothes. She gathered up her things and headed for the bathroom to take a shower. A few minutes later she walked into the kitchen showered and fully dressed.

Shayla looked up from her bowl of cereal when her sister walked into the room. "It's about time." Patricia just stuck her tongue out at her and grabbed a mug and started pouring herself a cup of coffee. She joined her sister at the table sipping her coffee. "So Shay, what's on tha agenda taday?" Shayla swallowed her spoonful of cereal and looked up at her sister. "We discussed this last night Pat. Taday we're goin ta go see Thomas and then we'll see afta that." Patricia nodded. "Hey I'm still kinda asleep 'ere." Shayla laughed at her sister.

They had finished breakfast and headed out the door. Shayla started walking away from where the cars were parked. "Shay where are ya goin?" Shayla turned around and looked at her sister. "What do ya mean? This is tha way to tha train station." Patricia looked back at her sister quizzically. "We're not drivin there?" Shayla laughed and slung her arm around her sisters shoulders. "Since when do I ever drive into tha city? Ya know we can never find parking." "I just figured since it's early an everything…" Patricia started to trail off. Shayla shook her head as she chuckled. "Ye really have gotten lazy from bein in Boston." Shayla walked ahead of her sister. "Hey Shay, I'm not lazy." Patricia did her best to sound like a child. This just caused Shayla to laugh more. They walked the rest of the way to the train station in silence.

They reached the station, swiped their Metrocard and headed up to the train. Once on the crowded platform Shayla started digging through her purse and pulled out her MP3 player. Patricia started people watching, figuring her sister wasn't going to pay attention to her surroundings. Little did she know her sister was paying more attention than she was. The train pulled into the station and the girls got on. The car was packed. There were no more seats so they had to stand. As the train started to pull away from the station Patricia grabbed onto a pole as to not fall. She looked at Shayla who didn't even budge. The entire train ride Shayla never had to hold onto anything. She had no problems standing on the train.

After an hour of traveling on the trains, they finally reached their stop. They headed up to street level and started to walk to one police plaza. After walking a short distance they reached their destination. Shayla put her MP3 player away and they both walked through the front doors. After showing I.D., getting a visitors pass and going through metal detectors they headed to the elevators and up to the fifth floor.

They walked through the hallway till they reached Detective Daley's office. Shayla knocked on the door and they heard a muffled male voice saying "Come in."

They girls entered and closed the door behind them. Detective Daley sat behind his desk looking at a file. There was another man sitting on the other side of the desk. Detective Thomas Daley had red curly hair and eyes that were greener than the girls. He was tall and lanky. He was Irish-American, born and raised in New York. He came from a very long line of police officers. The girls couldn't tell from where they were standing who the other person was.

They walked into the office and Shayla cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. Thomas's head snapped up and he stared at the girls for a moment. The other person sitting in the office turned to look at them as well. Now Shayla was able to tell who he was. She knew him as Officer Anthony Barbieri, her former partner when she first started with the NYPD. Anthony is slightly shorter than Shayla with short black hair, dark brown eyes and tanned skin. He's full blooded Italian.

The girls were very shocked that the only two people in the entire NYPD that knew them as the Avenging Angels were sitting in one room together. Thomas stood from his chair and walked over to the girls. "What on the face of Gods green earth are you two doing here?" Shayla and Patricia looked at each other for a moment then started laughing. Shayla turned back to Thomas. "Its good ta see ya too Tom." Thomas shook his head then grabbed Shayla into a tight embrace. He let go of her and took Patricia up into a similar embrace. "It is good to see you two." Patricia gave a genuine smile. "Likewise."

Shayla walked over to Anthony. "What ye don't know how ta say hello to yer former partner, Officer Barbieri?"

Anthony chuckled and got up to greet Shayla. "It's not Officer anymore. It's now Detective."

Shayla giggled. "Oh, so now ye think yer all high and mighty. I'm still one up on ye."

Thomas walked past them back to his seat. "Would you two quit it already." Everyone started to laugh as the girls took a seat.

Thomas turned to the girls. "Before I start trying to find out what brought you two back. What happened with that FBI agent? What was his name?"

Both girls started laughing. Patricia let Shayla answer the question. "His names Paul Smecker. Well let's just say that now he knows about us. But, I would prefer that we not discuss this 'ere."

The look of shock very evident on both Detectives faces. Anthony was the first to come to his senses. "You're right. We shouldn't discuss any of this here."

Thomas looked back and forth between all persons in his office. "Okay. Let's go and get some coffee then." He looked directly at the girls. "I am glad that you're back. I can use your expertise in something." The girls nodded. Thomas grabbed the file he was looking through when they walked in and they all headed out of the building.

They all walked to a restaurant about a block away. They quickly sat at a table and ordered. The girls just ordered coffee while the Detectives ordered breakfast. Once their food arrived Anthony looked at the girls and whispered. "Okay. Spill it. How does that agent know about you two?"

Patricia took a sip from her coffee and started to answer. "We never told ye where we were headed…" She paused for a moment looking at her sister. "…We went up ta Boston."

Thomas dropped his fork at the mention of Boston. "You can't be meaning that you two are the Saints?"

Both girls laughed. Shayla was the first to respond. "That's funny. No were not tha Saints. But its cause o' them that Smecker knows."

Before either Detective could respond Patricia continued. "We know tha Saints and were helping them. It was more behind tha scenes but we helped."

Thomas looked back and forth between the sisters for a few moments. "I had a feeling you two had your hands in it somehow."

Shayla continued where her sister left off. "We had found out that he was on the Saints side, and being that I worked with him here and he saw me already, we told him about us and how we're helping tha Saints."

Both Detectives looked at each other for a minute then Anthony asked Thomas a question. "Should we tell her?" Thomas nodded. "I'll tell her." Thomas turned back to Shayla. "That is some crazy shit there. On a different note. I think you should know some things that have happened here recently. I do hate to be the bringer of bad news but you should know."

Shayla looked at her old supervisor slightly confused. "Well out with it Tom."

Thomas took a deep breath and continued. "There have been a few deaths recently."

Shayla had a look of confusion and worry on her face. "Who died?"

Thomas looked her straight in the eyes. "Some Detectives that you used to work with…" Without giving her a chance to speak he said some of the names. "…Ronson Dadwah, Brian Niven, Angela Fitzpatrick and Armand Rodriguez. It really came as a shock when we found out. I'm so sorry. I know you worked with all of them. "

Shayla's hand shot up to cover her mouth. Patricia put her hand on Shayla's back for comfort. After a few moments she regained her composure. "What happened?"

Anthony spoke up. "We are still investigating. They were all transferred to different precincts after you two left and were shot on the job."

Shayla looked between them. "It's sad that their all gone. Please keep me posted on the investigation." Both Detectives nodded. Thomas pulled out the folder he was looking at earlier and handed it to Shayla. "I know I'm probably asking a lot from you right now but we do have a problem here." Shayla opened the file and started looking through it. She recognized the name mentioned. It was the Valetti family. She had a run in with them when she first became a Detective. They were bad people but nothing was ever able to be proven.

She looked back up to Thomas as she passed the file to Patricia. "Valetti is back at it?"

Thomas nodded. "Yes. Now we have some evidence against them but not enough to take them down and get a conviction. If you two are looking for something to do while you're back, her you go."

Patricia looked up from the file. "It's not two anymore. It's now four."

Anthony stared at her for a second. "You mean to tell me that they're here with you?"

Shayla chuckled. "If you mean they as in tha Saints, then aye. They're here with us."

Thomas looked up from his now empty plate. "At least you're not going it alone anymore. If there is anything that you need, just call mine or Anthony's cell. We are still on your side here. Oh, and you can keep the file. It's a copy."

The girls nodded. They went to dig money out for the coffees but Thomas waved them off. "How can I let you two pay. You help keep the streets safe. Go on get out of here. Call me and let me know when your gonna do the hit." The sisters nodded again and they all said their goodbyes. They left heading back to the train to get back to the guys.

It was the same routine going back home. Shayla listened to her music while Patricia was people watching and thinking Shayla wasn't paying attention to her surroundings.

They finally reached their stop and exited the train. It was now almost noon. They had been gone for a few hours. They had walked for a little while and reached the block of the apartment. Shayla turned her MP3 player off and put it away. As she was doing so, she started laughing to herself. Patricia turned to her with a "what the fuck is wrong" look on her face. "Have ye gone mad girl?"

Shayla looked up at her sister when she asked the question and started laughing harder. "Oi Pat. Tha look on yer face was priceless. " Shayla started calming her laughing and continued. "I was laughin about tha lady on tha train. Tha one wearin tha purple outfit. She looked like that dumb purple dinosaur."

Patricia started laughing as her sister did. "Aye I spotted tha one too. I didn't think ye were payin any attention."

Shayla stopped dead in her tracks and stared at her sister. "Ye really think I wasn't payin attention?" Patricia nodded. "Well think again dear Patricia. I'm always payin attention ta me surroundings." Shayla continued walking to the apartment with her sister at her side.

The girls reached the apartment and Patricia was about to open the door and stopped as she heard Connor and Murphy start cursing at each other in every language they knew. She chuckled to herself and turned to Shayla. "I guess were not tha only ones ta fight like a couple 'o lunatics." Shayla smiled and nodded.

Patricia opened the door and they both headed in. As soon as they opened the door the brothers were fighting right in the middle of the kitchen. Murphy had Connor in a head lock on the floor. They didn't even notice the girls were back. Shayla and Patricia went and stood near the counters, watching the action unfold.

Shayla nudged her sister and smiled. Then she turned back to the boys. "What tha fuck is goin on 'ere?" She yelled at them.

Murphy quickly released Connor and jumped to his feet. "When did tha two 'o ya get back?"

Shayla realized that Murphy wasn't going to help Connor up so she came around the counter to help him to his feet. When Connor got to his feet Shayla asked the million dollar question. "What were tha two 'o ya fightin about?"

Murphy quickly answered as he glared at his brother. "Conn got up first, drank tha last cup 'o coffee an decided ta wake me up with his dirty, smelly sock in me face."

The girls started to laugh hysterically. Patricia looked at Connor. "Ye didn't do that. Did ya?"

"Aye Pat, I did." Connor had a smug grin on his face as he threw his arm around Shayla.

"Well tha coffe situation coulda been fixed. Just make more. Tha sock bit was cruel. Funny as all hell, but cruel." Shayla patted Connor on the chest and went to make more coffee.

Murphy quickly forgot about the rude wakeup as he sat at the dining room table sipping his coffee. All four of them sat together. Shayla had the file on the table in front of her, getting ready to fill the guys in on what was going on.

"Well being that you guys have finished fighting and are now fully awake we can fill ya in on what's gonna happen starting tanight."

Connor looked up from his bowl of cereal. "I was gonna ask ye about tha file there."

Shayla slid the file across the table. "See fer yaself."

Connor kept the file on the table between him and Murphy as he opened it. They started flipping through the pages. After some time Murphy picked his head up. "Damn, this is like a book on this family."

"Aye. They're some badass people. Shayla had a few run-ins with them back in tha day." Patricia pulled the file back from the guys and flipped to a copy of a police report that Shayla had done some years ago and slid it back to them.

"No matter what we found on 'em, we were never able to get a conviction and everything would be thrown out in court." Shayla sat there reminiscing.

Connor looked up from the file. "Well I'm sold. How about ya Murph?" Murphy nodded his head.

"Good. We'll start doin some surveillance tanight. From what is in tha file, we know they're at Gansevoort Market in Manhattan basically every night. Tha family owns one of tha slaughter houses there."

"Aye Pat's right. They've always had their meetings there. But, before we go an do any 'o that fun shite. We have somethin ta take care of first."

Patricia smiled at Shayla. She knew what she was hinting at. "Aye, Shay's right. Ye two better get yer arses movin. We have someplace ta go."

Connor and Murphy looked back and forth between the girls trying to figure out what they were up to. After a few quick glances they gave up and went and got showered and dressed.

The girls were sitting at the table talking when Connor and Murphy came back in dressed and ready to go.

"Ye know I'm just starvin right now lasses." Murphy was petting his stomach as he spoke.

The girls shook their heads, grabbed their coats and walked out the door with Connor following close behind. Murphy wasn't too far from them. He locked up and followed them out.

They walked in the direction of the car they drove to New York with. Connor and Murphy glanced at each other and both shrugged their shoulders. They reached the car and everyone piled in. Shayla was behind the wheel with Patricia in the passenger seat. Connor and Murphy had to sit together in the back. Murphy sat behind Shayla and Connor sat behind Patricia. It gave them easy access to see the women they loved.

Shayla looked in the rearview mirror at them. "I hope ye two are not gonna act like a bunch 'o two year olds back there."

Shayla's statement made Patricia start cracking up. "I know me sister. If ye two start any shite back there she'll turn tha car around and there will be no fun taday."

Both girls were laughing hysterically as the guys gave them both a look of mock disgust. They turned to each other and got the same idea. They reached up and Murphy pulled Shayla's hair while Connor pulled Patricia's hair. Both girls cried out.

"Damn ye Murph!" Shayla reached behind her and pinched Murphy on the calf hard using her nails causing him to yell out. Patricia did the same to Connor causing the same reaction.

"Ye see boys, we'll always get ye back fer anything." Patricia turned looking at both of them and smiled a very devilish smile. She turned back and fastened her seatbelt as Shayla started the car and began to drive off.

They only drove for a short distance, going from one neighborhood to the next. Both brothers were looking out the window of the silent car. They noticed the difference in the neighborhoods as they passed. They went from a shopping area with apartment buildings and condos to a quiet uppity neighborhood with beautiful one family houses. Shayla parked the car in the driveway of a quaint house. It was white with blue trim. A very luxurious, well kept front lawn was what they had to walk across.

They walked up the steps of the front porch and Shayla rang the doorbell. A moment later a woman answered the door. She was a lot older. The guys figured about their ma's age. She was slightly shorter than Shayla but the same body type, with shoulder length curly red hair and green eyes matching the girls.

When she looked up at the girls she squealed. "My girls have come back to visit!" She grabbed them both into a tight embrace.

"Hi Auntie Bri." The girls spoke in unison as they hugged the woman back.

The girls Aunt Brianna released her hold on them and looked up at the brothers. She looked at them for a moment then she realized who they were. "That can't be tha MacManus boys. Get over here and let me look at you two."

Connor and Murphy walked over to her. They both remembered her from their childhood. Connor was the first to speak as he hugged her. "It has been so long Ms. O' riley." Brianna released Connor to hug Murphy. "Please boys, call me auntie Bri. Everyone else does. Now come inside. We have so much to catch up on." Everyone followed her into the house and into the kitchen. Without hesitation she started to prepare food. As she was working she began to talk. "I can't believe after all these years you all have reconnected. I'm so thrilled for you all. The girls were just miserable without ya."

Shayla and Patricia started to blush. Shayla had to be the first to speak. "We weren't miserable. Now that I see what we missed..." She paused for a second looking at her sister and smiling. Patricia smiled back. "…I wish fer tha peace an quiet again." The girls started quietly laughing as their aunt turned to look at them and realized the girls were just in their usual ball-buster moods. Connor and Murphy feigned looking hurt.

They had eaten lunch with Brianna and were sitting in the living room drinking coffee. Brianna looked up at the girls sitting across from her and put her coffee down on the table. "So what brought ye two girls back ta visit me?"

Patricia spoke for her and Shayla. "Well we needed ta tie up any loose ends and keep tha heat off these two fer a little while." She pointed to Connor and Murphy.

Brianna looked at the brothers for a long moment. "What did ye two get yerselves inta?"

Connor and Murphy looked to the girls for help. Shayla spoke up in their defense. "Auntie Bri, have ye been readin tha newspaper or watched tha news?" Brianna nodded. "Well ye heard of tha Saints of South Boston?"

Brianna looked from her nieces to the brothers. "Are ya serious?! They're tha Saints?" They all nodded. "Well I can't say anything bad here. I know me girls have been doin tha same thing here. I'm not happy about it cause of how dangerous it is but as long as yer all doing it fer tha right reasons."

Both girls went and sat on either side of their aunt and held a hand each. Shayla looked up at her aunt first. "They're doin it fer tha same reason as us…" She took a long pause and looked to her sister for support to be able to tell her aunt the sister of their father the truth about him.

Patricia continued for her. "Auntie Bri we have somethin ta tell ya."

"Go on dear. Say what you want." Brianna squeezed Patricia's hand.

"We found out about Da. He died about twenty years ago doin tha same thing we're doin. And their Da was in jail until recently." Patricia squeezed her aunt's hand.

Brianna looked from Patricia to Shayla. "I knew about me brother and Liam MacMauns. It's in both families. Each generation gets tha calling. This is actually no shock ta me. I knew they were either in jail or by God's side." Brianna saw that the girls were a bit sad and as she always did, she tried to cheer them up by changing subjects. She looked to Connor and Murphy with a sly smile on her face. "So what's going on here? You boys courted my nieces yet or what?"

The four of them all shot their heads up looking at Brianna with shock evident on their faces. Brianna looked each of them right in the eyes and started laughing. "I guess I hit tha nail right on tha head." She took another quick look at everyone's astonished faces. "Okay, here's what I think, Shayla yer with Connor and Patricia yer with Murphy. Am I correct?"

Shayla looked up and started laughing. "Aye Auntie Bri. Ye got it perfectly. How did ya guess?"

Brianna smiled. "That sweetie was easy. It was the way you all looked at each other. I can see the love in the quick glances and body language." They all nodded in understanding.

They spent some time talking and hanging out with Brianna till it started getting dark outside. Patricia looked to Shayla and the brothers then to her aunt. "Auntie Bri, we better get going. We have somethin ta take care of tanight." They started to get up and head towards the front door. Brianna walked closely behind them.

"Ye have a hit tanight?" There was a hint of sadness in her voice.

"It's not a hit. We're startin surveillance tanight." Shayla looked her aunt straight in the eyes trying to silently tell her that everything would be okay.

"Please be careful. All of you!" She grabbed both girls into a tight hug not wanting to let them go. After a few moments she finally did.

"We love you Auntie Bri." Both girls spoke in unison and gave her a kiss on each on the cheek.

The girls stepped away and began to head towards the car. Connor and Murphy stayed behind to say goodbye. Brianna grabbed them both into a tight embrace like she did with the girls. "You all be careful and bring my girls back to me."

"Aye Auntie Bri. We promise we will." Connor leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Me brothers right. We will make sure nothing happens ta them." Murphy did the same as his brother and kissed her other cheek. They both quickly walked to catch up with the girls. With everyone in the car they took off back to the apartment.

They reached the apartment quickly and grabbed all of their tools of the trade. Just incase something went wrong. They all left the apartment and headed to the girls cars. Connor went with Shayla while Murphy went with Patricia. They took the separate cars and headed to the slaughter house.

The girls drove quickly not even realizing the speed they were going. They reached their destination in record time. Shayla got on the walkie-talkie to her sister. "Pat you take tha front. I'll take tha back 'o tha place. Keep in radio contact at all times." Shayla heard the quick crackle of the radio, then her sisters voice loud and clear. "10-4"

It felt like they were sitting in their cars for an eternity. Shayla and Connor never saw a single person come out or go in through the back entrance. Patricia had the better luck. Every time someone walked out she would get on the radio and describe the person to her sister. Shayla was able to tell exactly who was who by the descriptions. Things were working out the way they wanted. Everyone that Patricia saw were the bosses and under-bosses from the Valetti family and some others that Shayla knew about. This was going to be a great hit and she could feel it.

* * *

**A/N: Gansevoort Market is also known as the Meat Packing District in Lower Manhattan. It now is more of a hip shopping and bar/lounge/club spot. But, it used to be a very prominent mafia spot back in the day. Also the girls aunt having an accent one moment then none the next moment is intentional. I've seen it with a friend of mine. She can have the Irish accent so strong at times and other times none at all. **

**Translation:**

**Patricia vem em despertam-se. Temos de tornar-nos indo logo.**

**Patricia come on wake up. We need to get going soon.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Again thank you Becki. Your reviews are what's keeping me going here…I do apologize for the lack of updates recently. I had a bit of writers block here and started feeling that I was writing myself into a corner. What actually saved this story was me having to go to jury duty for two weeks…lol…I do apologize if this chapter is a little confusing. It was written in between cases so my train of thought was momentarily diverted sometimes. Reviews and constructive criticism is always welcome.**

* * *

It has been a week since surveillance has been started on the Valetti family. Each night they switched their positions trying to see every angle of the building. Connor and Murphy have been getting a bit antsy.

"Shay, how much more surveillance are ye gonna do on these guys?"

"Conn, A Stór, we're doin tha hit tamorrow night. Tanight is tha last night 'o surveillance. I needed ta make sure that Detective Daley is fully prepared fer this and he's supposed ta be gettin me tha floor plans fer this place. I also needed ta make sure that all tha other people we've been seein there are not innocents." Shayla looked to Patricia to back her up on what she said.

"Shay's right boyos. Would ye prefer ta walk in there blind or possibly even kill an innocent? I'm sorry boys but seven years of doin this shite, we've neva shed innocent blood. And I don't want ta be startin now. I'd rather be safe than sorry."

Connor and Murphy nodded in understanding. Not just cause this was the girls show now but, because they made a good argument. Also, they felt they could learn from Patricia and Shayla cause of how long they have been doing this.

It was getting late. They all packed their gear and headed to the cars. The trip to the slaughter house seemed quicker and quicker each time. They did their usual routine of circling the place and finding good spots to park and watch the place.

Connor and Shayla have been sitting in the car watching the building for a couple of hours now. Both cars have been in complete silence the whole time. Suddenly Shayla's cell phone started to go off making both her and Connor jump. She quickly dug in her pocket and retrieved the phone.

"Ello."

"Hey Shay, its Tom. Can you meet me back at your place?"

"Sure. See ya in a little bit."

Shayla closed the phone and returned it to her pocket. Connor turned to her. "What was that all about?"

Shayla picked up the walkie-talkie and started to talk into it as she looked at Connor and smiled. "I'm only gonna say this once so everyone listen up. We need ta get back to tha apartment. Thomas just called me and wants ta meet up." Patricia's voice was heard over the radio next giving a big 10-4.

Both cars sped down the highway and streets making it back to the apartment in record time. They parked the cars a couple of blocks away and walked to the apartment. They had gotten a few buildings away from their building when Shayla spotted Thomas leaning on his car smoking a cigarette.

"When tha hell did ya go back ta smokin?" Shayla had a mocking tone in her voice.

"Around the time you two left and my job became even more stressful…" He stopped and looked at Connor and Murphy who were standing next to the girls. "…This them?"

Shayla smiled. "Aye this be them. Tom I'd like ye ta meet Connor and Murphy…" She turned to the brothers. "…Guys this is Detective Thomas Daley." They all shook hands.

Tom leaned into his car and pulled out tubes with floor plans in them. "Shall we go and take a look at this?" Everyone nodded and they all headed up to the apartment. Once inside they got comfortable at the table. Murphy had pulled several beers from the fridge and handed them all around.

After what seemed like hours they had looked over the entire floor plan. They had gotten their plan set and figured out the best way in and out of the building. The only thing left was to now do it.

Shayla looked up from the plans at Tom. "We're doin this tamorrow night."

"I figured you were gonna say that. I'll make sure to put Anthony on it. But, please do one thing for me."

Both girls looked up at him now. "Anything." They spoke in unison.

Tom shook his head. "I hate when you both do that. Anyway, please be very careful and make sure you come back." The sisters nodded and gave a smile to Tom.

"Well I'm going home before my wife decides to chop my head off."

This caused everyone to start laughing. Shayla smiled at Tom. "Tell Mag we said hi."

"Aye. Let her know that Shay and I are gonna stop by one day soon."

"I will girls…" Tom turned to Connor and Murphy. "You guys take care of these two. All of you better be careful tomorrow." Everyone nodded and Tom left.

They were all still sitting at the table drinking beer after Tom left. Connor and Murphy shared a look then turned to the girls. Connor spoke first.

"We were thinkin. Tamarrow mornin we should go ta church. Before we go and do anything."

Shayla and Patricia now shared a look. Patricia turned back to the guys. "Aye yer right. We'll go in tha mornin and then go fer breakfast. Now let's head ta bed so we can get an early start in tha mornin." They all finished their beers and turned in for the night.

The next morning Shayla was the first one up. She found herself in a familiar position. Connor held on to her tightly not giving her any chance of getting up without waking him. She gently started moving his arm from around her waist. In doing so Connor started to stir.

"Is it mornin already?"

"Aye Conn. It is mornin. Time ta get up if we're gonna go ta church."

Connor mumbled something incoherent and started to move to get up. Shayla was up and heading to the kitchen to make coffee. The aroma of the coffee managed to wake Patricia and Murphy up. They came walking into the kitchen like a couple of zombies, heading straight for the coffee pot.

"Mornin sleepyheads. Sleep well?" Shayla didn't even look up from her coffee cup as she spoke to Murphy and Patricia. Murphy grunted in response.

"Aye deirfiuir we did." Patricia started pouring herself and Murphy a cup of coffee.

They took their coffee cups and joined Connor and Shayla at the table.

Shayla finally looked up from her coffee. "If we're gonna make it ta church on time we should get our arses movin."

"Aye Shay's right. We still have a lot to take care of before tanight." Connor looked to his brother first then to Patricia to add emphasis on his words.

They all sat in silence contemplating on the plans for the hit while they finished their coffees. After they finished they all headed for the bedrooms to get ready for church. After some time everyone converged in the kitchen to head out.

They walked the few blocks in silence to their destination. They reached the church and the girls headed up the front steps first with the brothers close behind. Shayla and Patricia pushed open the heavy doors and walked in. They went straight for one of the pews in the back. They did the sign of the cross then moved down with enough room for Connor and Murphy to sit with them. They all knelt pulling out their rosaries and began to pray.

They all finished praying at the same time and got up. They headed out of the church and down the stairs. Once outside they all lit up cigarettes eerily at the same time.

They started walking away from the church. "I say we get some breakfast and bring it back to the apartment." Shayla kept looking straight ahead as she spoke.

"Aye, yer right Shay. We ave a lot ta get ready." Connor placed his hand on her lower back and smiled at her.

They walked the couple of blocks to the deli. They reached their destination and Murphy opened the door and held it for the girls. As Connor passed he had a grin on his face.

"Aw Murph, ye really are a gentleman."

"Ah shut it Conn. Yer hangin around Shayla too much. Yer startin ta sound like er."

Connor rolled his eyes at Murphy and headed into the deli to see Shayla and Patricia being greeted by all of the workers.

They all ordered, got their food and said their goodbyes as they left. The walk back to the apartment was silent. Everyone stayed in their own thoughts. The mood between the four was solemn and quickly turning tense. To anyone outside of the group would think everything was fine.

They entered the apartment, sat down, and began eating. After they finished eating and cleaned up, they were once again sitting at the table and going over the plans once more so that everyone understood.

"Murph, ye and Pat are gonna go in through the side and quietly clear out anyone lurking there. Connor and me are gonna go through tha back entrance in tha alley."

"Hey shay. Why do ye get ta plan out everything?" Murphy was looking at Shayla curiously as he spoke.

"Shayla has tha most experience out of all 'o us Murph. She worked with Narcotics on different busts before becoming a crime scene detective." Patricia placed her hand on Murphy's shoulder as she spoke. Then looked at Shayla and continued. "Sounds like a good plan deirfiúir. At least we have help now and we don't have ta go it alone and split up."

"Aye Pat yer right. Thank ye guys fer doin this with us. It means a lot ta us." Shayla looked from Connor to Murphy.

The brothers both looked at the girls and smiled. Connor put his arm around Shayla and kissed her forehead. "Don't mention it m'aingeal."

Murphy grabbed Patricia into an embrace then kissed her deeply. After a moment he pulled away. "Conn's right. Any time ye need us. We'll be there. No matter what."

After their moment of affection Shayla and Patricia went and got their bags of weapons and brought it to the table. They all sat there cleaning and preparing the guns. It was getting close to the time to leave. They had checked and rechecked everything more times than anyone can count. They had spent the hours preparing in complete silence. They were all tense and the job at hand weighed on all of them heavily.

They had finished the hit and were on their way out of Manhattan. They were only driving for a few minutes. Shayla spoke into the walkie-talkie, addressing everyone.

"Nice job guys. I say we go out and celebrate a job well done."

Patricia's voice was heard next after the typical static. "Aye, but, let's stay close ta home tanight."

Shayla continued after her sister. "Alright. Let's drop the cars off first."

They drove back to the apartment and parked the cars. Patricia looked to Shayla. "Let's go an change so we're more comfortable at tha bar." Shayla nodded her agreement and they all headed to the apartment.

About an hour later everyone felt more refreshed after taking showers and changing clothes. The girls were in Shayla's room as they were finishing getting ready. They were deciding on which bar to take the guys to. Shayla shot her head up with an idea after a few moments of thinking. "Pat, how about we go ta Ceol? They might like that place."

Patricia thought for a moment. "Ye know what? I think yer right. That would be a great place ta take 'em."

After finally agreeing and finishing up with their hair and makeup, they left the bedroom and headed to the living room where the guys were sitting. The moment they walked into the room Murphy looked up from his hands and decided to be a smart mouth. "Damn, it took ye two long enough. Where are we goin?"

Shayla and Patricia rolled their eyes, turned and walked right out of the room and to the front door without saying a word. Murphy stared at the spot where the girls last stood. "What did I say?" Connor just shook his head and followed the girls out. Murphy was not far behind.

Once outside they hailed a cab and headed to the bar. Within a short while they reached their destination. They paid for the cab, climbed out and headed into the bar. It was a more modern style place. There was a live D.J., new pool tables, nice comfortable booths in the back and tables and chairs in the front.

Shayla and Patricia lead the way through the crowd to the bar and waited for the bartender. He was a large guy, more of a muscular build with fiery red curly hair, freckles and blue eyes. He was at the other end of the bar making his way towards them. Once he reached their end he looked up. He was quite surprised looking up and seeing Shayla and Patricia. He smiled brightly as he spoke. "When did ye two get back?"

Shayla was the first to respond. "Hey Jerry, we got back about a week ago. Couldn't stand Boston anymore."

Jerry, Shayla and Patricia all started laughing at the comment. After the laughing subsided, Jerry, turned to the girls again. "So what'll it be lasses?"

Patricia ordered for everyone. "Four Guinness's, a bottle of Hennessey and keep 'em coming."

Jerry looked from the girls to Connor and Murphy standing behind them. He just realized they were standing there. Then he looked back to the girls. "So tha usual." Shayla and Patricia smiled and nodded as Jerry poured the beers and pulled a fresh bottle and shot glasses for them. They grabbed the drinks and headed to the back booths.

They got comfortable in their seats. Connor put his arm around Shayla and raised his glass. "Wollen wir einen Toast für einen gut getanen Job tun." They all raised their glasses and spoke in unison. "Go mbeire muid beo ar an am seo aris!" With that they all clinked glasses and drank.

They had spent some time now drinking. Connor and Murphy had their arms lazily draped over the girls shoulders. They were all well on their way to shitfaced. Murphy quickly glanced behind himself at the pool tables. "Hey Conn! Ye wanna play me in pool?" Murphy's words were coming out slurred. Connor thought for a moment and looked over to Shayla with a devilish grin on his face then turned back to Murphy. "Why don't we play doubles?" Murphy looked from Patricia to Shayla to see if they agreed. They both nodded.

The four of them walked to the tables. Shayla stopped and at everyone. "Do ye wanna bet on this little game?"

Patricia started laughing and looked to her sister. "I think we're gonna bet, it should be tha lasses versus tha lads instead." She turned her attention back to the guys. "What do ye say lads?"

Connor and Murphy had their trademark silent conversation then turned back to the girls. "We agree. Right Conn?" Connor nodded as Murphy continued. "What's tha bet lasses?"

"How about when we win, you lads have to down three shots consecutively then run around the bar with yer shirts off singing Drunken Lullabies." Shayla had a triumphant smile on her face as she spoke. Patricia started laughing hysterically.

Murphy and Connor laughed thinking they can beat the girls. Murphy spoke for the both of them. "Agreed. Now when we beat ye lasses, ye have ta do tha three shots then get up on a table and dance like strippers." The girls nodded and they all shook hands.

They had been playing a few games already. It was a best of five match. They were tied at two wins a piece. It came down to the deciding game. It was Shayla's turn. All she had to do was sink the 8 Ball. It was a tricky shot. She bent over the table lining up. Connor was sitting behind her getting a very good view. Shayla was confident she was going to make it. She had the shot lined up and looked behind at Connor and smiled as she made the shot. As the ball went into the pocket Patricia started laughing. The girls won the game and the bet.

They all went back to their table. The girls poured the shots for the guys. Connor and Murphy looked at each other then one by one quickly drank the shots. Shayla and Patricia smiled at each other and moved closer to the guys. Shayla tugged the bottom of Connor's shirt. "Now off with tha shirt love."

The guys glared at the girls. Connor was the first to take his shirt off and handed it to Shayla. Murphy did the same. Patricia was trying to hide her laughter. "Okay lads. Now its time fer ya ta finish tha rest 'o tha bet. Start runnin around 'ere singin yer hearts out." Connor and Murphy looked to each other than started running around singing at the top of their lungs. Everyone in the bar was hysterically laughing, including Shayla and Patricia.

After the little show the guys came back to the table and sat down with the girls. They had gotten their shirts back. They were finally settling down. The bar was relatively empty by this point, so they all decided to sit at the bar instead of the booth. They had continued with their drinking again.

Jerry had the T.V. on and the news was on. The reporter was talking about a known rapist that was finally caught after he raped eight girls. After a few minutes of the reported talking about him going to trial, she sent it back to the news anchors in the studio. They started doing the sports and then weather segments. No one in the bar was really paying any mind to the news.

Connor, Murphy, Patricia and Shayla were laughing and joking as the anchor woman in the studio sent the next story, a breaking report over to a young field reporter.

"I stand here in front of a slaughter house in the infamous meat packing district of Manhattan, where a real slaughter took place earlier this evening. The cops a speculating that the murders of fourteen suspected mob bosses and under bosses, are due to the Avenging Angel's."

At hearing their notorious name mentioned, Shayla and Patricia snapped their heads up to look at the T.V. They spoke in unison. "Jerry turn tha T.V. up." Jerry did as requested and went back to his business. Connor and Murphy joined the girls as they all listened intently to the news report.

"The Avenging Angel's have been doing vigilante justice here in New York for several years. It was speculated that they had died in a warehouse fire some months ago. According to police sources it appears that the fire might have been a set up and the murders tonight are in fact done by the Angel's. This comes on the heels of Boston's own vigilantes known as the Saint's It seems that New York's Angel's want to send a message to Boston's Saint's, or can this actually be a copycat? In this reporter's opinion, we'll just have to wait and see. Back to you guys in the studio."

* * *

**Translations:**

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; page Section1 size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; --

**Wollen wir einen Toast für einen gut getanen Job tun. (German)**

**"Let's do a toast for a job well done."**

**Go mbeire muid beo ar an am seo aris! (Gaelic)  
"May we be alive at this time next year."**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in like forever. One of the big reasons for this is cause the show Metalocalypse has stole my muse. I do apologize for the Metalocalypse references in this chapter (As I said the show has really caught got me). What really brought the references into this is my cousin, who has been reading my story and is as much of a fan as I am, liked the idea of mentioning it, and what is done is actually a conversation between the two of us on a regular basis…lol…I do know that with the timing of the original BDS, Metalocalypse wasn't out, but, I have been taking liberties with the timing of this story all along…lol…Hope you enjoy and at least get a little chuckle out of it. I'd like to thank my new reviewer Changedwayas. As always constructive criticism is always welcomed. I do absolutely love getting reviews :-) They really make my day. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly Boondock Saints belongs to Troy Duffy and Metalocalypse belongs to Brendan Small. I own none of it so don't sue me. I really don't own anything. But if I did own all of them I would probably rule the world.**

**

* * *

**

Things have been pretty quiet in the days following the hit in the meat packing plant. Both sets of twins have been relaxing, drinking and basically enjoying life and their time together. They were all starting to get into a very nice routine of normality.

Shayla, Patricia, Connor and Murphy sat together in the living room watching some independent zombie movie. They were all cracking jokes and throwing popcorn at the TV during some of the more stupid parts when the doorbell rang. Shayla got up and headed for the door. When she opened it she immediately recognized the person standing before her.

"Hey Tom! What brings ye 'ere at this time 'o night?" She smiled and stepped aside, opening the door more for Thomas to enter.

"Shayla I need to talk to all of you. I have a job you might be interested in." Thomas stepped inside the apartment and followed Shayla to the dining room and took a seat at the table.

Shayla headed to the living room to get everyone else. "Hey guys. Turn off tha movie. Thomas is 'ere ta talk ta us about a new job."

Patricia shut off the movie and headed to greet the detective. Connor and Murphy followed behind.

After greeting the detective they all took seats at the table as Thomas started telling them about a few happenings going on with a Yakuza syndicate out in the Bronx. This group has been suspected of dealing drugs and a few horrific murders but the NYPD cannot get enough incriminating evidence against them.

Thomas looked to each person before him as he spoke his next words. "This is why I've decided to bring you four in. The NYPD is at a loss. If we bring them in we don't have enough to keep them and they'll be back on the streets in less than an hour."

Shayla looked from the detective to Patricia. They were having one of their silent conversations for a brief moment. Both girls nodded then turned to the brothers trying to get their opinion. Both Connor and Murphy nodded their agreement.

Shayla turned her attention back to Thomas. "Okay Tommy. Give us all tha info ye have."

Thomas quickly handed over the files he brought with him. He started explaining all of the suspected dealings and whereabouts. A typical Thursday night found the group in an abandoned warehouse out in the Bronx. The location is a short drive from the Bronx zoo, about an hour from their current location. Thomas also went into detail on which the main people were that was involved. Thomas also told them that the Yakuza syndicate was going to do something big soon. His sources weren't positive on what exactly, but they did assure him that something big was about to go down. This meant that the hit had to happen right away.

After spending a lot of time on the information of the syndicate, they moved onto how they were actually going to do the hit. They had everything planned out and decided that they were going to strike that coming Thursday, being that most of the surveillance had been done by the detectives, they didn't need to do much of their own.

The days preceding the meeting with Thomas went by rather quickly. The four spent their time preparing themselves, their weapons and cars. The day of the hit was spent rechecking everything again and going through every possible outcome and problem that could arise.

It was finally getting dark outside and they all agreed to start heading out. They packed the cars and got on the road. Connor sat shotgun as Shayla drove and Murphy did the same with Patricia. Within an hour they were at their destination. They parked the cars a few blocks away and walked the way there. They stayed in complete silence from the moment they left the apartment.

They stayed in the shadows watching the warehouse for some time. They got there early so they could see and count how many people were going to be there. After almost two hours of watching it turned out to be eighteen members of the syndicate. Thankfully there were no innocents that showed up.

It was now finally time for the foursome to head into the warehouse. They all stalked into the building, staying in the shadows, being invisible to anyone keeping watch.

They had started walking through the warehouse corridors. They reached a fork in the hallway. According to the floor plans of the place, both hallways lead to the main room. Shayla and Patricia took the hallway to the right while Connor and Murphy took the left.

The hallway that Connor and Murphy took was empty. There were no guards. They made their way to the main room and stayed in the shadows till the girls showed up. They took a head count on who was there. There were sixteen members of the syndicate present. The brothers started to get worried.

The girls didn't have as easy a time as the brothers did. They quietly stalked down the hallway with their guns drawn. Standing in the middle of the hall, were two very large men blocking their path. Both girls took aim and shot them. The silencers on their guns made it where no one was alerted to the goons going down.

They quickly made their way out of the area and to the main room. They looked across from their position to where the guys were. The four nodded to each other and stood up from their hiding spots, guns ablaze. They had previously decided that a surprise attack was for the best.

They got the drop on them. Eight guns firing simultaneously. Each shot hit their intended target. The syndicate barely had time to even draw their own weapons.

As quickly as the attack had happened, it ended. All sixteen members of the syndicate were dead. Both sets of twins walked up to the scene before them. Connor and Patricia, each pulling out a handful of shiny, polished pennies and the angel cards, handed some to Murphy and Shayla. They got to work doing their family prayers. Both prayers melding together like a symphony.

With everything in place they all headed out the back way, separately and walked to the cars. The guys were high-fiving each other when they met back up.

Shayla turned to Patricia. "J'ai un mauvais sentiment."

"Que voulez-vous dire?"

Shayla looked to ground like her answer was going to be there. "Je ne peux pas tout à fait le placer mais j'ai un sentiment que nous avons manqué quelque chose."

Patricia placed her hand on her sisters shoulder. "Il est probablement juste vos nerfs. Ne vous inquiétez pas à son sujet."

Shayla smiled up at her sister. "Yeah, yer probably right. Let's get outta 'ere."

Patricia nodded and they all got into the cars. They started heading back the way they came.

After some time they made it to queens and were on the BQE, getting closer to Brooklyn. They were taking up two lanes, driving side by side. Shayla looked into her rearview mirror and noticed a black Cadillac that was following them. She noticed it before but didn't think anything of it. But now it has been some time that the car was behind them.

Shayla picked up the walkie-talkie to her sister. "Did ye happen ta notice tha car behind us?"

Shayla heard static for a moment before her sisters voice rang in loud and clear. "Aye I did. Think they might be followin us?"

Right as Shayla was about to answer her, her car was rammed from behind.

"DAMMIT!" Shayla shouted as she managed to regain control, dropping the walkie in the mean time. "Connor get back to Patricia and tell her to take off. I got this one."

Connor quickly picked up the walkie. "Pat, Shay says ta take off. She got this one." He spoke hurriedly.

Patricia snapped back. "NO! I'm NOT leaving ya!" Patricia looked into her mirror in horror as the Cadillac rammed Shayla's car again.

Shayla grabbed the walkie from Connor right as her car was hit again. "FUCK! Just get tha fuck outta 'ere! We both know I'm tha betta driver!" Shayla dropped the walkie again and looked to her sisters car. Patricia nodded and took off like her sister said to do.

Once Patricia was off of the highway Shayla sped up. "Hold on love. This could get ugly."

Connor just smirked at Shayla. He knew she was a very skilled driver. "I have faith in ya love."

Shayla smiled and sped up even more to gain more distance. Suddenly she started into a drift, just enough to turn and face the oncoming car. She sped up again playing a very dangerous game of chicken. The Cadillac swerved right before they would have impacted and ran front first into the middle divider. This caused the car to flip over the medium onto its back.

Shayla stopped momentarily to look back at carnage she just caused. A wolfish grin spread across her face. Then, just as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared. She took off for the off ramp they passed and headed for the streets.

Shayla took all different directions to get back to the apartment. She even back tracked a couple of times, just incase they were still being followed.

After some time Connor finally came out of shock and spoke. "That was some amazing driving back there! How did ya know they were gonna swerve like that?"

Shayla looked sheepish. "I didn't know. I was gonna swerve if they didn't. But I wouldn'ta hit tha wall. I was headin fer tha exit. I was actually hopin ta loose em on tha streets."

Connor just nodded. The rest of the ride was spent in comfortable silence. They finally reached the girls neighborhood and parked the car several blocks away from the apartment. They both grabbed their bags and headed in the direction they needed to be.

Connor stayed close to Shayla the whole time. She was zigzagging through different blocks and back alleys. Connor was getting confused by the way she was going, but didn't voice his opinion. They finally reach the back of the apartment building and headed in, taking the stairs up to the apartment.

Patricia and Murphy were in the apartment for awhile, waiting and pacing the floors till their other halves came home. They both stayed in silence the whole time. Suddenly, as Murphy was pacing the dining room for the umpteenth time, they heard the jiggle of the doorknob as a key was inserted and the knob turned.

Patricia jumped up out of her seat quickly, causing her chair to topple over as Shayla and Connor walked in. Patricia ran over to her sister grabbing her into a tight embrace. Shayla just laughed and hugged her sister back. Murphy walked over to Connor and stood there for a moment. Connor thought Murphy was going to hug him but instead, Murphy slapped him in the back of the head.

"Ow Murph! What tha hell was tha fer?!" Connor started rubbing the back of his head.

"That Connor, was fer makin me worry about ye."

Shayla and Patricia stopped hugging as they watched the guys bicker. They were standing side by side laughing at the brothers. By this point Connor and Murphy were just staring at each other, both completely unmoving.

"Alright enough! Would ye two like ta tell us what happened, please?" Patricia was starting to get annoyed at Connor and Murphy for their childish behavior.

They all sat down in the living room, after grabbing a beer each, and Shayla and Connor started telling them what had happened. Shayla and Patricia were sitting together on one couch as Connor and Murphy sat on the other couch. They finished speaking and Murphy and Patricia were in stunned silence.

Patricia slowly turned to her sister and placed her hands on Shayla's shoulders. "I always knew ya were a psychopath. Now I suggest we worry about all 'o this shite tamorrow, when Thomas is in his office an can actually help us."

Shayla smiled brightly then started laughing, causing everyone else to laugh. "I agree Pat. Well I don't know about you guys but, I'm really not tha tired." She was met with agreement and nods as she picked up the TV remote and started channel surfing. She stopped on Adult Swim. Metalocalypse had just started. Both Shayla and Patricia perked up at the theme music.

Connor looked from the TV to the girls then to his brother. "What tha hell is this shite?"

Both Shayla and Patricia looked at him shocked and yelled at the same time. "THIS AIN'T SHITE!" Shayla continued from there trying to do her best Pickles impression. "Mother Douchbags! Dood ye gat ta be kiddin me! Dethklok is tha best Metal band eva! Sary low blood sugar."

Patricia not missing a beat kept right up with her sister trying to do her best Murderface impression. "Schayla's right dickbrainsch. They are the besht band ever."

Shayla started laughing going right back at her sister imitating Toki. "Stops copies me."

"Pfffft. Likes I woulds copies yous little Shayla's. Yous stops copies me." Patricia was doing a great job at imitating Skwisgaar. She held her head up and crossed her arms.

Shayla smiled and started to bounce on the couch a little as she continued as Toki. "Oh Wowie! Wes is doinks reallies good with this."

"Ja, buts, stops copies me." Patricia spat back, still in character.

"Nei. Yous stops copies me." Shayla was starting to pout like a little kid.

"Stops copies me." They both spoke at the same time. They started laughing uncontrollably at that one, completely breaking character.

Both girls stopped and looked at each other smiling. They knew there was only one left to do. They both did their best at a death growl and spoke at the same time. "Brutal."

It ended up being more of a high pitched version to Nathan's but still got the point across.

Connor and Murphy sat there staring at the girls in disbelief the whole time. Murphy was the first to shake his head. "Tha two 'o ye are both psychotic." Connor just nodded in agreement, which caused the girls to start laughing all over again.

Shayla turned back to her sister. "I guess we have ta agree with him on tha one" Patricia nodded. The rest of the night was spent with the girls going back and forth talking like the different members of Dethklok and really annoying the guys, till they all gave up and finally went to bed.

* * *

**Translations: All in French**

**J'ai un mauvais sentiment. **

**I have a bad feeling. **

**Que voulez-vous dire ? **

**What do you mean?**

**Je ne peux pas tout à fait le placer mais j'ai un sentiment que nous avons manqué quelque chose. **

**I can't quite place it, but I have a feeling that we missed something. **

**Il est probablement juste vos nerfs. Ne vous inquiétez pas à son sujet.**

**It's probably just your nerves. Don't worry about it.**


End file.
